HOT La historia de un nerd
by vianeicithalove
Summary: No es que tenga debilidad por los nerds, pero si dicen que Edward Cullen es un nerd entonces es el nerd más ardiente y sexi que he conocido, solo un pequeñísimo detalle ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! … que pasaría si lo encierro en un armario
1. prologo

Prologo

no es que tenga debilidad por los nerds, pero si dicen que Edward Cullen es un nerd, entonces es el nerd más ardiente y sexi que he conocido, solo un pequeñísimo detalle ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! …. De momentos me pregunto que se sentiría encerrarlo en un armario, arrinconarlo, quitarle esos anteojos que cubren sus hermosos orbes vedes y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Ok salgamos de mi nube. Mi nombre es isabella swan, pero me encanta que me llamen bella, tengo 17 años, vivo en Washington en un pequeño pueblito llamado forks en el cual llueve todo el tiempo, vivo con mis padres Charlie que es el sheriff del pueblo y rene que es maestra de kínder.

soy castaña, de ojos color chocolate, mido 1.65, mi piel es blanca como la nieve, no soy nada atractiva debo decir, asisto al instituto de forks.

Yo Sé que la historia de la chica que se enamora y nadie le hace ni caso, les suena conocida ya que a muchas nos ha pasado, siempre creemos que ese chico jamás ah pensado en nosotras, pero que tal si, SI, así que les contare como fue que desde hace mucho tiempo eh estado locamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo, era inevitable no enamorarse de él, aunque todos crean que es un perdedor y raro, para mi es el ser mas maravilloso del planeta, cuando lo miro siento que veo corazoncitos alrededor de él, estoy loca lo se, pero el punto es que soy una maldita cobarde, tengo demasiado terror de que me abandone y sé que suena egoísta pero quisiera que todo su tiempo fuese para mi, pero en fin, aquí se enteraran y conocerán mi historia de como fue que la canción de "hot" me hizo lanzarme a besarlo, o el me beso?, no me acuerdo, pero en fin eh aquí mi historia.

* * *

**LO SE EL PROLOGO ES MUYY CORTO! PERO MIREN , chicas esta es una historia que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de hot de AVRIL LAVIGNE tal vez si pasen cosas que tengan que ver con la canción pero mas que nada escribí lo que una chica siente cuando se enamora de verdad, cuando sabe que no es un capricho y cuando sabe mas que nada que tiene miedo, MIEDO DE PERDER A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMA! ya casi esta todo terminado así que díganme que piensan les interesa para poder subir los capítulos por fa no sean malas ando de primeriza en estas cosas :D deseenme suerte**

** bye saludos: vianey**


	2. Eres como un angel pero solo somos amigo

**Cap. 1.- Eres como un ángel, pero solo somos amigos.**

** Bella POV**

Era viernes, ultimo día de la semana, ya solo faltaban 40 minutos para irnos a casa, odiaba el instituto, lo único bueno es que tenia a mis amigos, los Cullen y los hale, combinados eran un montón de diversión asegurada, los hermanos hale, eran rosalie y Jasper. Rose era una de mis mejores amigas, es rubia, de ojos azules , es mucho mas alta que yo, no es de esas chicas tontas y huecas , tiene un carácter muy fuerte , cuando es vengativa es la mejor , pero a la vez suele ser muy maternal, luego, esta Jasper, bueno él era todo lo contrario a diferencia de su hermana, él es tan tranquilo siempre anda soñando con la guerra civil, aun no lo supera pero es un gran amigo, sabe escuchar a los demás, podría decirse que es como nuestro psicólogo, igualmente es rubio y de ojos azules, con los Cullen es muy diferente, ellos son hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen, el medico del pueblo, Esme su madre, a ella la adoraban todos, era un mujer encantadora ella es decoradora, sus hijos son, emmett , Alice y Edward .Emmett es el mayor es como un oso!, es enorme, siempre anda de bromista, aparentemente es como el chico malo, soló porque es muy musculoso, pero en realidad es demasiado cariñoso, el junto con Jasper se la pasan haciendo miles de bromas.

Después están los mellizos Alice y Edward, Alice es mi mejor amiga, es tan bajita que parece un duendecillo, esta llena de hiperactividad, ama ir de compras, se puede decir que ese es su hobby favorito, al pobrecito de Jasper siempre le toca cargar las bolsas ya que ellos son pareja al igual que emmett y rosalie, y por ultimo pero sobre todo siempre importante se encuentra el , mi "mejor amigo" Edward Cullen , él es el chico mas dulce que eh conocido en toda mi vida, es agradable pasar tiempo con el, me hace reír , le gusta escucharme , consolarme en los malos momentos, hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños al igual que los demás chicos, todos somos inseparables, tanto, que hemos buscado una buena universidad para que todos podamos ir a la misma, los chicos aun no saben muy bien que quieren , emmett esta entre seguir con lo del futbol americano, Jasper en psicología, Edward, él quiere seguir los pasos de su padre así que decidió medicina, a él le encantan los niños, así que tal vez será pediatra, Alice quiere diseño de modas ya que ese es su sueño y su pasión, rosalie, decidió ser maestra de primaria o en su caso abrir una escuela, por mi parte tomare literatura ya que adoro esa carrera desde que era pequeña, deseo ser una muy buena escritora y abrir mi propia editorial, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño.

En fin, lo que me seguía calando, desde hace mas de 10 años es que soy la persona mas estúpida, aunque no lo quiera admitir estoy enamoradísima de Edward, él es perfecto, todos los demás lo verían como el chico nerd del instituto que usa anteojos y juega ajedrez, pero así lo amaba, debía de admitir que tenia cierta debilidad por los nerds, pero él no era uno para mi, él era simplemente perfecto y maravilloso, en cambio yo soy mas extrovertida, me encanta ir a fiestas, si a veces suelo ser demasiado torpe, pero siempre me levanto con la frente en alto, pero mientras tanto a él le encanta quedarse en casa a estudiar o tocar el piano, me encanta verlo tocar, a veces también canta, su voz es como la de un ángel aunque él no lo quiera admitir, adoro jugar ajedrez con él, siempre nos reímos porque dice que soy una nerd, pero con un poco de estilo de chica mala, jajaja, pero eso no quita de que soy una estúpida, siempre eh sido demasiado lanzada , pero simplemente cuando lo veo me acobardo de la manera mas patética, solo con verlo a los ojos, me pierdo en otro planeta, ni siquiera importándome que use anteojos, eso lo hace ver mas tierno y hermoso, a veces, pienso que es demasiado inocente ya que suelo ser pervertida cuando pienso en como seria quitarle esos anteojos y lanzarme a besarlo con pasión, lo deseaba demasiado, cada momento a su lado, era un preciado tesoro para mi, cuando lo veía todas la mañanas para ir al instituto, mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, a veces solo sonreía como una idiota, para no verme tan obvia cuando me hacia un comentario, no quería que por un descuido mio arruinara mi amistad con el, amaba todo de él , sus precios ojos que son del color verde mas hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida, su cabello esta totalmente desordenado es entre castaño y cobrizo, tiene una sonrisa que te derretiría , pero el punto es que cada vez que lo veo quisiera comérmelo a besos.

Wow como decía Alice yo si que estaba enamorada, rosalie decía que cupido me había golpeado muy fuerte, yo solo les negaba, pero decían que eso se notaba de lejos, que cuando lo miraba olvidaba al resto y solo tenia atención para el, así que les hice prometer que no se lo dijeran a nadie. El ni tantito se sentiría atraído hacia mi, es cierto que ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido noviazgos, las chicas siempre lo molestaban diciéndole nerd o tonto, él es demasiado pacifista, puede que sea el chico de mis sueños, pero a veces es demasiado dejado, y eso me enfurece, él dice que no le gusta meterse en problemas, por eso, solo lo deja pasar, pero yo si que eso no se lo permito a nadie, siempre metiéndome en pleitos con tal de defenderlo, el solo me dice cosas como "bella no tenias que hacerlo" o "bella ya te dije que yo puedo defenderme solo" ha! Si como no! Si, siempre terminaba humillado, pero es que lo amo tanto, y no me gusta que lo lastimen, aunque claro, a él se lo demostraba con la patética excusa de que lo defendía por que, es mi mejor amigo y que con mis amigos nadie se metía. El solo me lo agradecía y siempre me abrazaba eso es lo que mas adoraba, que me abrazara, el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, era embriagador, era como una droga, era demasiado delicioso y atrayente, en cualquier lugar lo reconocería, su aroma, su melodiosa y aterciopelada voz ,sus manos todos sus gestos, lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Amo recordar cosas con él, lo que mas nos causa gracia de todo es en la situación en la que nos hicimos amigos, como dije, todos nos conocimos en el jardín de niños pero a él NO lo conocí junto con sus hermanos y con los hale.

*******Flash back*******

Teníamos 5 años, ese día pedí permiso para ir al baño, de camino por el pasillo, escuche unos gritos de unas niñas, se oía como si estuvieran humillando a alguien, se escuchaba un pequeño sollozo, así que sin pensarlo fui directo a ese lado del pasillo, odiaba que maltrataran a los demás, entonces lo vi todo, eran dos niñas una rubia y una pelirroja las dos estaban de espaldas, por lo cual no podía ver a quien molestaban, me acerque para poder visualizar mejor y vi que había un niño, que al parecer era como de mi edad, traía un suéter color azul, que hacia contraste con su pálida piel, unos pantalones de tela y unas gafas cuadradas, bueno eso es lo que pude ver a escondidas.

-Eddie te dije que vas a ser mi novio-dijo la niña rubia con voz chillona-

-si, pero antes te quitaremos esos lentes pareces un ñoño.- dijo la pelirroja con voz burlona.

-no, no quiero y no pueden obligarme, aparte Lauren no me gusta, y no me quitare mis lentes.- dijo con voz temblorosa. SI, EL ESTABA ASUSTADO.

-Mira Edward, no te lo volveremos a repetir anda solo quiero que Lauren y tu sean novios, aparte así los de primero no se burlarían de ti- dijo la pelirroja

-Victoria no quiero, no pueden obligarme y no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mi, prefiero estar solo - contesto firme pero aun seguía con tono de estar asustado.

-eres un bobo, un llorón – entonces lo empujaron contra el suelo.

Eso si que me enfureció demasiado, creo que hasta las ganas de ir al baño se me quitaron, no sé que había provocado en mi lanzarme a salvar a ese niño, tal vez con tan solo oír su voz hizo en mi el efecto de salir a protegerlo, sin mas y toda decidida echando humo de mis orejas salí de mi escondite.

-hey que les sucede esa no es manera de tratar a las personas- dije enojada poniéndome delante del niño, aun sin mirarlo.

-a ti que mas te da lárgate de aquí, el asunto es entre Eddie y yo – dijo la rubia, esa niña si que era tonta.

-pues si me meto, váyanse de aquí si no quieren que grite llamando la atención de la maestra.

-eres una odiosa te dijimos que no te metieras, esto es entre el novio de mi hermana y yo- chillo la pelirroja

-me da igual, aparte por lo que escuche, él no quería ser tu novio-me dirigí hacia la rubia.

Su cara estaba roja de la furia al igual que la pelirroja, no vi como pero esas niñas se me lanzaron encima, así fue como empezó una guerra, gritos, patadas, aruñazos y jaladas de cabello. No se como fue pero termine con las 2 debajo de mi rogando que las dejara ir, yo las solté y les dije que no volvieran a amenazar a nadie por que si no se las verían conmigo, creo que tener un papá policía, te dejaba algo de experiencia ya que Charlie, me había enseñado una técnica de como defenderme, claro René le había reclamado de que como se le ocurría enseñarle a una pequeña de 5 años como pelear, ha como no! Si es lo que a mi mas me gustaba, defenderme de los abusivos, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche un ruidito detrás de mi, voltee y por fin lo vi, era el niño mas lindo que había visto en toda mi vida, se veía realmente tierno, tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes, labios rosados, unas cejas semi pobladas, su cabello estaba todo despeinado y era de un extraño color castaño, me miro y pude ver que estaba sonrojado y tenia unas enormes pestañas, lo que mas me encanto de el en ese momento fue que usaba anteojos, sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra con el sentía un extraño sentimiento, era como uno de esos príncipes que aparecen en los cuentos que mamá me contaba antes de ir a dormir.

-eee…ho..la- dijo nervioso y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-hola, te encuentras bien?- pregunte un poco ansiosa.

El no contesto, debía de estar asustado, ahora yo era la que tenía miedo de que saliera huyendo por el pasillo, tenía ese raro sentimiento de que no lo volvería a ver, o que lo hubiera asustado por como me vio actuar con las otras dos niñas.

-lo siento no quise asustarte, mi nombre es bella- le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-mucho gusto bella, mi nombre es Edward, discúlpame pero es que soy un poco tímido, no quiero que pienses que soy un mal educado lo que sucede es que iba de camino a mi salón a buscar a mi hermanita Alice y entonces tropecé y me encontré con Lauren y victoria. – eso ultimo lo dijo con un poco de temblor.

-no te preocupes por esas dos yo se como se siente que te molesten a mi me pasa seguido, pero me gusta defenderme y no soporto cuando alguien se quiere salir con la suya.

-gracias por salvarme-me dio una sonrisa y creo que fue ahí donde me di cuenta que estaba sonrojada

-bueno bella tengo que ir a buscar a Alice, se supone que vamos en la misma clase, pero ayer que fue el primer día no pude venir así que no sabes en donde esta el salón de la señorita weber?

Aaa en ese momento me di cuenta que el destino si existía él iba a estar en el mismo salón que yo, esperen? Dijo Alice, ella era mi mejor amiga, si solo llevábamos 2 días pero así la consideraba.

-dijiste que Alice es tu hermana, no será Alice Cullen verdad? - Pregunte solo para asegurarme de que no soñaba.

-si ! , es ella la conoces. –pregunto algo intrigado, lo hacia verse lindo.

-pues claro ella es mi mejor amiga, va en mi salón.

-wow, que bien, entonces eso quiere decir que seremos amigos y compañeros.

-si, anda vamos al salón la señorita Ángela ya se debió de haber preocupado, se supone que Salí al baño, pero ya se me paso, mejor hay que regresar.

Tome su mano y lo jale hacia mí, sentí un pequeño hormigueo en mi mano, pero no dije nada, solo sonreí ya que el no soltó mi mano y gustoso me siguió.

Abrí la puerta del salón en donde la señorita weber se encontraba en una mesita ayudando a unos compañeros a recortar estampitas, en eso voltio preocupada.

-bella, por que tardaste tanto?

-señorita, lo que sucede es que me encontré con Edward, él es nuevo y me dijo que iba en esta clase con su hermana Alice así que nos vinimos juntos.

-oh, ya veo, entonces no hay problemas, pero adelante Edward pasa, no seas tímido, te presentare a tus nuevos compañeros ya veras que todos aquí nos divertiremos mucho.

******fin del flash back*************

-Bella, bella, señorita swan!- grito el profesor de trigonometría.

-ah! -Grite sorprendida- si profesor?

-que no escucho lo que dije?- pregunto frustrado

-emm… no lo lamento que es a lo que tengo que responderle?- estaba confundida

-le acabo de decir que la clase termino, que espera para salir del aula, el timbre de salida sonó hace mas de 10 minutos, y ya iba a cerrar el aula pero usted aun sigue aquí todo ida! – dijo todo apresurado y yo con mi cara de boba enserió ya no había NADIEN!

-oh, lamento, profesor es solo que hoy eh tenido un día muy ocupado y andaba en otro lugar, bueno este ya me retiro hasta luego.

Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, pero no alcance a llegar, ya que escuche un ruido, sonaba como si estuvieran golpeando casilleros, sabia que no debía acercarme por muchas razones, ya que de seguro era uno de los jugadores de fútbol con una de las zorras que se hacen llamar porristas a medio acto sexual, ok no era una pervertida, no quería que mi mente quedara con imágenes perturbadoras pero algo llamo mi atención eran risas y burlas de hombres, tal vez trataban de abusar de una chica, ok demasiada paranoia , además estábamos en el instituto pero a decir verdad ya no había ningún alma por los corredores, era viernes y todos querían ir a casa.

-hey, nerd, aquí tienes mi tarea de historia, espero y mejores la letra, el profesor esta sospechando.

Esa maldita voz la conocía, era la de Mike newton el brabucón del instituto, era parte del equipo de futbol, era un cerdo, se la pasaba acosándome e insinuándome de que tuviéramos sexo, solo con verlo me causaba asco, salía con la zorra barata de Jessica Stanley la cual se le insinuaba a medio forks.

-Mike ya te dije que no quiero hacer tus deberes, el profesor se dará cuenta si en los exámenes repruebas.

¡ESA VOZ! No podría ser, era la de mi Edward.

-quien te crees TÚ maldito nerd, acaso quisiste llamarme idiota.- se escucho un ruido sordo contra el casillero

Mierda! Corrí como si me llevara el diablo, no podía quedarme como estúpida aquí parada, necesitaba defenderlo de esos idiotas. Llegué al final del pasillo y vi como los malditos de Laurent y Sam tenían a Edward tomado por los brazos, su mochila estaba en el suelo y sus libros y exámenes regados por todos lados, mientras tanto Mike lo tenia agarrado de la camisa y Jacob tenia una cara burlona.

-vamos, Mike demuéstrale a este ñoño quien manda.

-si aparte acabare con el, necesito dinero, y de seguro se estuvo escondiendo para no pagar su cuota- esa fue la voz de Jacob black.

-pero que demonios les sucede a ustedes par de idiotas! Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-uii, pero mira quien esta aquí, mariquita, ya llego tu noviecita.- dijo el cerdo de Sam

-cállate imbécil, mejor suéltenlo si no quieren que..

-que, QUE ES LO QUE HARAS acaso vas a golpearnos , tú, por favor bella no te metas en donde nadie te llama.- dijo el estúpido de Laurent.

No me pude contener me lance encima de Mike a golpearlo, le torcí la mano, estaba llorando patéticamente como una niñita, después tendría que agradecerle a emmett por esa técnica que me enseño de como defenderme en caso de emergencia.

Hey ya dejen de pelear, -grito Jacob- mejor larguémonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

-tuviste suerte nerd pero para la próxima no tendrás a nadie para que te salve! -Eso último lo grito Mike antes de salir del corredor con los demás idiotas por detrás.

-te encuentras bien?- estaba preocupada ya que lo habían herido en su mejilla izquierda, sangraba y estaba roja, lo mas probable era que dentro de unas horas se le pusiera morada.

-si, estoy bien, acaso nunca te eh dicho que eres como mi ángel?,- contesto y tocando mi mejilla y mirándome a los ojos.

* * *

AAAA estoy tan feliz hace unas horas subí el prologo! y ya tenia 3 comentarios muchas gracias a **Danny Ordaz**** , ** Vane y a GaliaMRamon mil gracias chicas, **ESTE CAPITULO SE LOS DEDICO** ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

SALUDOS Y MUCHOS BESOS by: vianey YA SABEN CHICAS SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA DÉJENME UN MINI COMENTARIO CON ESO ME CONFORMO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA :D


	3. Música, Películas, y la verdad!

_**capitulo anterior!**_

_-te encuentras bien?- estaba preocupada ya que lo habían herido en su mejilla izquierda, sangraba y estaba roja, lo mas probable era que dentro de unas horas se le pusiera morada._

_-si, estoy bien, acaso nunca te eh dicho que eres como mi ángel?,- contesto y tocando mi mejilla y mirándome a los ojos._

* * *

**Música, Películas, y la verdad!**

Si no fuera por que es mi amigo, estaría llorando, rayos jamás me lo había dicho, bueno solo en mis sueños, pero si fuera mi novio me importaría un comino quien me viera, me hubiera lanzado a comérmelo a besos y decirle que lo amaba.

-eh, haha, no por que dices eso.- pregunte como una vil boba.

-siempre que necesito ayuda, estas ahí para salvarme.

-hahaha, que cosas dices, ya sabes que yo aria cualquier cosa por ti.

-si, lo se, pero yo, no se con que te pagaría supongo que lo único que puedo ofrecerte a cambio es mi amistad.

-créeme con eso me basta.- sonreí sinceramente aunque lo de amigos me deprimía poquito.

-bueno chico listo vámonos a casa ya es viernes y quiero descansar, y mejor me cuentas por el camino. -recogimos juntos su mochila y exámenes regados.

-que cosa.-pregunto despistado

-que, me cuentes de por que te molestaban esos idiotas.

-oh, ya veo, este, mmm… bueno, es que iba de camino a buscarte- se puso rojo!

Esperen eso que significaba, por que, eso solo pasa cuando alguien te gusta. ALTO BELLA! Para tu tren estas siendo demasiado. Fantasiosa!

-si?, este, bueno… Salí tarde, bueno técnicamente no, se puede decir que me quede como dormida, y el profesor me regaño, así que Salí a trompicones del aula.

-haha, hay bells, siempre es lo mismo contigo, trigonometría no es lo tuyo. Dijo en tono bromista, yo por mi parte le di un codazo.

-hey, y eso por qué fue?- estaba sobándose

-por que prácticamente me acabas de decir que soy una perdedora.

-eso no es verdad, solo trate de decirte que la trigonometría no es lo tuyo.

Llegamos a su volvo y abrió la puerta para mí, era todo un caballero, podrían decir que era un nerd pero su auto era de los mejores en todo el estacionamiento, que ahora estaba vacío.

-bueno, ahora te toca explicarme bien por que esos idiotas te acosaban, tomando en cuenta que me dijiste que habías ido a buscarme.

-bueno, yo iba por el pasillo, y pues ya sabes, me empezaron a gritar una sarta de tonterías, trate de ignorarlos, pero eso los enfureció mas, así que como estaba solo el corredor me jalaron y tiraron mis cosas y no fue mucho para que tu llegaras a rescatarme.- lo relato como si nada! Eso a mi me frustraba

-esos malditos bastardos!.- explote furiosa.

.bella.-me reprendió, con voz dulce.

-es que, ah, odio cuando te hacen eso, alguien debería de ponerlos en su lugar, a ellos y a sus zorras que tienen por novias.- dije firme

-puede que tengas razón, pero no le des importancia, de seguro cuando seamos mas grandes, ya sabes después de terminar la universidad, ellos tendrán un empleo común y corriente, mientras nosotros tendremos éxito.- y lo sigo diciendo este hombre es un sol!

-si, tal vez, pero en fin, hey listo para esta noche en tu casa?

-por supuesto, sabes que por eso amo los viernes.- dijo acomodándose los anteojos y fijándose en la carretera.

Lo de esta noche era una tradición que solo el y yo hacíamos todos los viernes desde que teníamos 8 años, hacíamos una pijamada, a los demás no les gustaba, así que así era mas privado y yo podía disfrutar de estar con el y dormir en su cuarto y el en el mio, eso era una maravillosa fantasía, normalmente consistía en llegar a la casa del otro alas 7pm, comer golosinas, beber gaseosas, comer helado, ver una película, jugar videojuegos, contarnos secretos y cosas que nos habían sucedido en la semana, a veces jugábamos ajedrez, esta semana tocaba ir a su casa, creo que me gustaba mas por que así iba a su recamara y él no me decía nada si me lanzaba en ella, era tan dulce que siempre me ofrecía su cama para dormir, yo le replicaba diciéndole que yo soy la que debería dormir en la colchoneta, pero como todo un caballero me decía que a una dama siempre hay que tratarla con lo mejor, así que aprovechaba para dormir con una de sus almohadas siempre me decía que si no quería una limpia, pero le insistía en que no era necesario, pero la verdad era que me encantaba, ya que tenia todo su aroma y cuando apagaba la luz me abrazaba mas a ella solo para pensar que eran sus brazos los que rodeaban mi cintura, si era patético, pero me hacia feliz y de momentos soñaba con el , no estaba de mas decir que siempre soñaba con el pero bueno estar mas de 10 años enamorada de tu mejor amigo era algo así como, frustrante.

-te quedaste sin palabras.-dijo a mi lado

-eee no es solo que me perdí por un momento.- mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-bueno nos vemos en la noche, ya sabes llegare puntual.

-no quieres que pase a recogerte?.-pregunto

-eh no, no es necesario yo llego ahí a las 7 ok, así todavía tengo tiempo de prepararme, nos vemos en 2 horas bye.- me despedí y Salí directo hacia mi casa.

No había nadie, Charlie ya sabia de antemano que los viernes no me quedaba en casa y rene bueno ella era otro caso, estaba en sus clases de jardinería. Tome mis cosas para bañarme, y fui a la ducha, si que estaba relajante el agua caliente, Salí ya cambiada con mi ropa para dormir, en fin así mejor, no era nada sexi, solo unos shorts no muy pequeños y una vieja blusa con pequeños agujeros todo demasiado holgado. Faltaban 20 minutos así que mejor tome mis cosas y las lleve a mi camioneta para irme de una vez, cerré la casa y por fin me fui como era camino largo decidí encender la radio, solo para no aburrirme, rayos entonces sonó aquella canción de la cual eran todas mis fantasías!

Uh oh uh oh

You're so good to me

Baby baby

(Uh oh uh oh

Eres tan bueno para mí

Bebé bebé)

Subí el volumen a todo lo que daba

I want to lock you up in my closet

Quiero encerrarte en mi armario

Where no one's around

Cuando no haya nadie

Ok eso siempre era lo que mas me imaginaba, encerrando a Edward!

I want to put your hand in my pocket

Quiero poner tu mano en mi bolsillo

Because you're allowed

Porque lo tienes permitido

I want to drive you into the corner

Quiero llevarte hasta un rincón

And kiss you without a sound

Y besarte sin hacer ruido

I want to stay this way forever

Quiero quedarme así por siempre

Diablos si alguien me escuchara pensaría que soy una violadora!

….

You make me so hot

Me pones tan ardiente

Make me wanna drop me

Haces querer caer

You're so ridiculous

Eres tan ridículo

I can barely stop

Apenas puedo parar

Mierda! Se acercaba la parte mas pervertida de la canción pero lo amaba!

I can make you feel all better

Puedo hacerte sentir mejor

Just take it in

Solo tomame

And I can show you all the places

Y puedo mostrarte todos los lugares

You've never been

En los que nunca has estado

And I can make you say everything

Y puedo hacer que digas todo

That you never said

Lo que nunca dices

And I will let you do anything

Y te permitire hacer cualquier cosa

Again and again

Una y otra vez

Now you're in

Ahora estas dentro

And you can't get out

Y no puedes salir

Ok al parecer llegue a velocidad luz pero aun así seguía cantando Ahora venia la parte dulce de la canción, así que me relaje en mi asiento y cerré los ojos.

Kiss me

Bésame

Gently

Gentilmente

Always I know

Siempre, lo se

Hold me

abrázame

Love me

Ámame

Don't ever go

Nunca te vallas

Solté un suspiro involuntario, con una sonrisilla de ilusión.

-wow, pues tu si que esta enamorada!

-aaa, grite, del maldito susto, y vi como rosalie me miraba con burla.

-que te sucede acaso pretendías matarme de un susto.

-jajaja, no amiga es solo que Salí a ver porque no entrabas.

-bueno, al menos fuiste tu la que saliste y no…

-quien Edward,- me interrumpió- no, si es por el, esta ocupado con Jasper arreglando no sé que cosa.

-ok, bueno, aquí afuera esta un poco fresco, hay que entrar.- dije sin mas, tratando de evadir mi son rojo.

Baje con mis cosas y nos dirigimos a la gran mansión Cullen, era una casa preciosa, de 3 pisos, algo bueno para las pijamadas era que la habitación de Edward se encontraba en el ultimo piso junto con una enorme biblioteca, sabíamos que nunca nadie subía, una por que Edward según sus hermanos "hacia cosas raras" y otra "nadie se pasaba por la biblioteca", y eso era conveniente, muchas veces a él y a mi nos gustaba tomar la biblioteca para nosotros solos nos encantaba leer infinidad de cosas. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, se me hacia rarísimo ya que para haber llegado, por lo general Esme ya me hubiera saludado, al igual que Carlisle, era viernes a si que hoy no tenia guardia en el hospital, bueno tal vez estarían ocupados, pero no veía por ningún lado a los chicos.

-rose donde están todos, la casa se siente muy callada y sola.-murmure mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-oh, bueno Carlisle y Esme decidieron salir a una cena romántica, ya sabes Alice los convenció de que se merecían algo de tiempo.- oh bueno eso no era nada malo, estaba de acuerdo, pero y los demás?

-oh, entonces esta bien, pero y los demás?.- pregunte sospechando, con ellos nunca se sabia que tramaban.

-bueno, como te dije, Jasper esta con Edward armando no sé que cosa, no alcance escuchar bien, emmett fue a comprar cajeta, y Alice…

-bella, que bueno que ya llegaste.- si esa era Alice se abalanzándose contra mi.

-hola Alice, justo estábamos preguntando en donde andarías.

-bueno yo diría que antes de que Eddie te secuestre, vamos a mi cuarto.-pregunto con ojitos suplicantes, sabia que no debía ir, siempre me torturaban, si tanto ella como rosalie, preguntándome cosas como "cuando le dirás que lo amas" o cosas por el estilo y si no terminaban tomándome como su Barbie bella.

-Alice, no se tu hermano me espera,- trate de salirme por la tangente, pero obvio no funciono

-no, nada de eso anda vamos a mi cuarto.- y así me jalo a su habitación, rosalie venia atrás siguiéndonos con una sonrisa de esa que no me dicen nada bueno.

-bueno hay que sentarnos, ok comencemos con las preguntas

-que preguntas Alice, no sé de que hablas.- intente hacerme la olvidadiza.

-pues obvio, amiga cuando le dirás que lo amas?

-Alice, mira nada mas no te digo, de quien me hablas, es claro que lo sabes al igual que rosalie, pero entiéndanlo, no puedo decirle que tal si me después de eso me odia, no quiero arriesgarme.

-bella, sabemos que Edward es un chico que no guarda rencor alguno, por que piensas que te odiaría?.- me consoló rose.

Sonó un celular, al parecer era el de rosalie .- disculpen chicas tengo que contestar.-tomo la llamada por lo que pude solo escuchar cosas como...- bueno, si, ok, todo listo, si, ok, si ya te dije que, espera que, ah bueno, ok bye.- y colgó.

-listo, ok nada importante, en que estábamos.-pregunto la rubia.- a si Alice disculpa te interrumpí.

-no te preocupes, lo que le decía a bella es que si, además mi hermano es demasiado dulce, no creo que sea un tonto como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente.- dijo Alice

-que quieres decir con que no me dejara ir tan fácil?.- eso si me rondaba de la duda, no había comprendido bien.

-pues es demasiado claro bella, lo que te quiero dar a entender es que Edward seria un completo tonto si te dejara ir, no te das cuenta que eres la chica perfecta para el, sabemos que es demasiado raro, ok, todos lo amamos y estimamos, pero aceptémoslo tu eres la única chica que lo ve de esa manera, ya sabes esta mas que obvio que hasta Esme lo sabe,

-espera! Como diablos lo sabe Esme, les dije que no dijeran nada,..

-hey, tranquila nosotras, bueno nadie le dijo, bella eso que tu sientes se nota! Se ve clarísimo, tu misma te delatas cada vez que lo ves o te habla.

-oh que horror soy patética.- dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-cariño no llores,-dijo rose mientras me abrazaba.- sabes, Esme nunca se equivoca al igual que Alice, y bueno yo también pienso lo mismo..

-de que cosa piensan lo mismo?.-pregunte confundida.

-bueno, pues, Alice seria bueno que le diga.- esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña duende.

-mmm… no se si seria buena idea,.- tenia su mano en su barbilla como acto de que lo estaba meditando.

-ya chicas díganme que es de lo que están seguras, no me torturen.- dije algo desesperada y con algo de temor por lo que fueran a decirme.

-bueno, de lo que todas estamos seguras es de que tal vez Edward también esta enamorado de ti.- dijo rose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Acaso me están jugando una broma!.- grite

-no obvio que no, jamás jugaríamos con los sentimientos de alguien.-dijo Alice.- es por eso que estamos casi seguras de que esta noche ustedes lo resolverán al fin .- termino de hablar y tenia una sonrisa malévola, ok, era mas que seguro, la diabólica duende estaba planeando algo, y eso me involucraba, esto no saldría nada bien.

-de que diablos me estas hablando Alice, acaso le has dicho!.- pregunte al borde de la histeria, no, no, no! Si se atrevió a decirle ahora con que cara lo miraría, y si me odiaba, y si me dejaba de hablar, si me corría de su casa, o si me decía que nuestra amistad había llegado a su fin.

-Hey, deja de maquinar cosas sin sentido en esa cabeza loca que tienes, y no por supuesto que no, nunca traicionaría tu confianza, las amigas no hacen eso.- ok eso me relajo, pero si no le había dicho como estaba tan segura de que esta noche "arreglaríamos las cosas".

-bueno entonces como se supone que se arreglaran la cosas.- le dije nerviosa esperando su respuesta.

-bueno, digamos que tenemos algo planeado.-dijo rose.- la casa esta para los dos, la tienen libre hasta mañana a las 4 pm.

-esperen como diablos, Alice que estas planeando.- enfurecida me dirigí a la duende.- explícame.

-bueno técnicamente no estamos "planeando" ya esta hecho.-sonrió de lado-lo que quiero decir es que papá y mamá, los mande a una cena en Seattle y como ya era tarde les sugerí que se quedaran en su departamento que tienen allá, nosotros a excepción de ustedes dos, nos iremos a las cabaña que esta en el bosque a unos 100 kilómetros lejos de ustedes.-me quede atónita no, que rayos se suponía que iba estar haciendo tanto tiempo con Edward no digo que no me guste estar con el, de hecho amaría si fuera mas tiempo pero, a estas alturas y con todo lo que me dijeron estaría demasiado nerviosa.

-no Alice tu debes de estar loca- explote- que se supone que estaré haciendo, no digo que no me guste pasar tiempo con Edward, si fuera por mi estaría con el toda mi existencia, pero por el amor de dios, no me hagan esto estaré nerviosa cada vez que lo mire, así que en la mañana me iré temprano como es la costumbre.- dije ganándole la batalla.

-pues creo que eso no será posible amiga- sonrió rose.

-de que hablas rosalie, sabes que soy muy terca, en la mañana tomare mi camioneta y me iré a casa.

-no como te dije eso no será posible, ya que, una : no hay ningún auto en casa, y el volvo de Edward le quite y escondí su batería para que no arrancara y 2: emmett se acaba de llevar tu camioneta.

-que por que se llevo mi camioneta donde la dejo.- pregunte, bueno diría que casi grite, esta familia estaba loca.

-calma bells, estará bien en la tarde la traeremos.- murmuro tan calmada que me exaspere.

-ustedes si que están locas, como diablos, espera, rosalie me dijiste que emmett fue a comprar cajeta.

-oh bueno al principio si tenia ganas de ir aunque no se por qué ya que no lo gusta mucho pero después le recordamos el plan y se fue a esconderse en el árbol.

-él fue el que te llamo hace un rato?- estaba casi segura de que si.

-si, y bueno me dijo que ya estaba listo todo, y también que se había tropezado con un tronco y que había rodado sobre una colina embarrándose de tierra mojada y hojas.- eso ultimo lo dijo con una mueca que mas bien parecía sonrisa.

-son unas tramposas, sigo enojada como se les ocurrió venir y dejarme encerrada con el.- estalle de nuevo

-en teoría no te dejamos encerrada con el si hubiéramos hecho eso no estarías aquí si no en su habitación pero no somos tan crueles.- dijo Alice

-que no son tan crueles, esto será muy malo, presiento que algo malo va a pasar, si se entera que lo amo..

-hola chicas, bella? .- me congele cuando escuche una voz que provenía de la puerta, rosalie no la había cerrado por completo, cuando volteé Salí de mi trance dándome cuenta que era….

-Jasper, que bueno que ya llegaste, ya era hora.- dijo rosalie

-si amor ya tenemos que irnos justo a tiempo emmett ya nos esta esperando.-dijo Alice abrazándolo.

-bueno, no me hubiera tardado tanto si Edward no se hubiera perdido por la casa.-dijo un poco irritado.

-como que perdido.- pregunte sin saber nada

-oh bueno, es que le pregunte si tenia un cargador de laptop y me dijo que si pero que lo había dejado en la sala así que fue a buscarlo y tardo años, me aburrí y mejor la apague, lo que pasa es que estaba ayudándome a instalar un sistema operativo en control del balance de las fotografías de panorama.- comento con algo de cansancio

-ya vez bella como diablos quería que recordara lo que estaban haciendo si el nombre esta larguísimo.- refunfuño rosalie.

-si, si, si, sabemos que estaban haciendo cosas raras eso era parte del plan, mejor vámonos emmett debe de estar desesperado, aparte después de la caída que se dio.-dijo una Alice risueña.

-espero como que se callo?- pregunto un muy confundido Jasper

-si se rodo por todo el bosque, se tropezó con un tronco- dijo rosalie

-es un idiota, al parecer no quiso aceptar mi sugerencia de llevar una linterna

Ahora todos estábamos carcajeándonos

-bueno, ya es suficiente de reírnos, vamos, vamos, ya es hora de desaparecer- apresuro Alice

-chicos no puedo creer que me hagan esto.-me queje.

-no te preocupes bella, todo estará bien, estoy mas que seguro, Edward puede ser extraño de momentos, pero es un buen sujeto, nos vemos mañana.- y se despidió saliendo con Alice

-tranquila.- dijo rosalie posando su mano en mi hombro.- ya veras todo saldrá a la perfección.- y con eso se despidió de mi.

Me quede unos minutos mas en la habitación de Alice, cuan escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada me quede pensando en que diablos iba a ocurrir esta noche, Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche el motor de los autos, me asome por la ventana y vi como desaparecían por el bosque.

-Salí al pasillo, mire el viejo reloj que estaba en la pared, ya eran las 8:30, debía de encontrarme con Edward, que raro, todo estaba tan silencioso, iba de camino a su habitación, toque la puerta 2 veces pero nadie me contesto, decidí entrar y no había nadie, que raro! , bueno a él nunca le molestaba, era la excepción, a mi me dejaba entrar con confianza así que decidí acostarme en su cama a esperarlo, me acomode y tome su maravillosa almohada que olía a gloria, me abrace a ella y pude ver que alado en el buro estaba un retrato con una foto de nosotros dos en donde estábamos abrazados y yo le daba un beso en la mejilla con mis ojos cerrados, esta había sido tomada su cumpleaños pasado cuando cumplió 16, me gustaba tanto esta foto en el fondo estaba un enorme árbol estaba todo amarillo con verde y el sol hacia que nuestro cabello se viera claro y ambos teníamos una enorme sonrisa, esa foto también la tenia en mi casa era chistoso ya que era lo mismo solo que al revés Edward era es que besaba mi mejilla y yo sonreía como una boba enamorada, claro sin que él se enterara. Amaba esos pequeños momentos, en los cuales pasaba tiempo con el, me encantaba oír sus risas, escuchar su voz, mirarlo a los ojos, cuantas noches no soñaba con estar a su lado por siempre, despertar cada mañana a su lado dormida en su pecho rodeada por sus brazos y no por su almohada y sé que sonaría descabellado pero es el sueño de toda mujer, algún día ser la señora Cullen, casarme con el, tener alado de esas dos fotos que descansaban en nuestros buros nuestras fotos de casados, una en donde Edward este besándome al momento que digamos "acepto", otra del futuro en donde este besándome un enorme vientre, esa ultima me hizo que saliera unas enormes lagrimas, solo con imaginármela, un Edward muy sonriente y yo con lagrimas en los ojos derramadas en mis mejillas con una gran sonrisa de amor al ver como Edward le hablaba a nuestro bebé mientras me daba pataditas y él le daba tiernos besos a mi vientre y nos decía cuanto nos amaba. Creo que estaba demasiado sentimental, estaba mojando su almohada, eso me sucedía por soñar con cosas que son inalcanzables para mí.

-bells, te encuentras bien?.- dijo alguien a mi lado no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, él me había visto, tomo mi mano con demasiada delicadeza y la acaricio, sentí una especie de corriente, como una chispa, moví mi vista hacia él y se veía realmente hermoso y adorable.

-si, es solo que estaba viendo tu foto del buro.- dije con voz ronca

-entonces por qué lloras?.- pregunto angustiado

-oh, no por nada, es solo que me hizo recordar cosas muy buenas, pero ya no importa.- me limpie las lagrimas y me acomode bien haciendo que el quedara de frente a mi.

-que quieres hacer para recuperar el animo,- dijo mientras abría su enorme armario, a decir verdad los armarios de los Cullen eran grandísimos, el de Alice les ganaba a todos pero lo malo de esas puertas que tienen, es que solo se pueden abrir por afuera.

-no lo sé que te parece si vemos una película y comemos helado de fresa?.- pregunte animada, sacaría los nervios con helado, eso siempre me funcionaba.

-me parece bien, iré por el helado, ve poniendo la película, creo que Alice dejo unas cuantas en mi escritorio.- dijo mientras salía y dejando a medias lo que sea que buscaba en el armario.

Fui a encender la televisión y el reproductor de video, después vi cuales había dejado Alice, vi los títulos, algunas eran de miedo, pero la duende sabia que esas no me gustaban, me aterraban, así que seguí buscando hasta que apareció una con un titulo que llamo mi atención "UN IMPULSIVO Y LOCO AMOR", se veía que tenia buena trama, así que sin pensarle mucho la puse.

-veo que ya estas lista, por cual te decidiste?.- pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá y entregándome una cuchara para el bote de helado.

-mmm, bueno me decidí por una romántica, no se, el titulo se veía bueno.- murmure con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

-ok,- dijo mientras me sonreía, vi algo en sus ojos, algo que nunca había visto, amor? NO!, diablos ya estaba de por si muriéndome por que me dejaron sola con el pero, a la vez me relajaba, estar con Edward era como estar en casa, él era cálido, era mi hogar.

Prum,trum,crash!.- ahh.- grite saltando de mi asiento.- estaba empezando a tronar, ya se me hacia raro que no lloviera, era forks el lugar mas lluvioso de todo el mundo!.- sabia que debía de acostumbrarme, pero esas cosas me daban miedo y Edward lo sabia, era patética.

-hey, tranquila, dijo cuando me asuste,-toco mi brazo,- estas un poco helada voy por una frazada.- vi como se levanto por la frazada, estábamos sentados en su enorme y cómodo sofá ya hasta estaba sumido de que siempre nos la pasábamos acostados ahí.

-anda ven para acá dijo mientras se acostaba en el sofá, me acosté entres sus piernas, con mi espalda recargada en su suave pecho, con eso olvidaría, los truenos y creo que hasta la película, nos tapo mientras tenia una mano a lado de mi cintura, como quisiera que la hubiera puesto ahí y no alado, pero era un caballero y yo solo era una pervertida que estaba loca por el, si fuera mi novio en lugar de estar comiendo helado estaría devorando sus labios.

Tenía el bote de helado en mi regazo y de ahí estábamos comiendo los dos, se sentía tan delicioso estar recostada en su pecho, era mejor que una almohada, estábamos calientitos y cómodos.

Ver la película no ayudaba de mucho, la protagonista se llamaba Isabel, un personaje el cual tenia un nombre similar al mio, otra era que el chico por el cual estaba enamorada tenia los ojos verdes, Por todos los cielos!, si Edward lo dejaba pasar o simplemente no se fijaba estaría agradecida, pero si no, obviamente pensaría que lo hice con alguna intención, solo por el hecho de que todo era casi tan parecido a nosotros.

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, lo note cuando un lindo chico de ojos verdes me pasaba un pañuelo. Sentía mucha vergüenza, el sabia que cuando algo me enternecía me hacia llorar pero delante de él era como vergonzoso.

-ten.-me ofreció otro pañuelo y me sonrió de esa manera que hacia que soltara suspiros.- gracias.-dije mientras me limpiaba las mejillas.-lo se soy una asquerosa romántica.

Negó con la cabeza.-no, te vez hermosa.- espera… que fue eso, acaso me llamo hermosa?, eso me dejo atónita, estoy casi segura de que olvide como respirar, no pude responderle, las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta, lo único que puede contestar fue con una patética sonrisa.

La película llego a su fin, fue tan hermoso y perfecto, la canción de Elvis me enamoro, hacia que me proyectara en como seria si en un mundo muy paralelo pudiera casarme con Edward y formar una bellísima familia llena de amor.

-has estado muy callada, tienes algo que decirme.- pregunto algo dudoso.

-no, estoy bien, acaso tu querías preguntarme algo.- murmure algo confundida.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que, quiero saber algo.-pregunto, como si quisiera y no de que le contestara.

-que sucede, ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea para eso están los amigos.

-Bueno digamos que hace rato,.-se detuvo pensativamente.

-que cosa, anda dime, que paso hace rato,- lo alenté a que continuara.

-ok, este digamos que hace ratito baje a buscar algo a la sala y pues escuche algo, fue sin querer, pero la puerta estaba abierta y…

-QUE!.,- me pare de su regazo y comencé a alejarme de él, si acaso esta a punto de decirme que escucho lo que yo pienso, que el esta pensando literalmente estaba muerta!

-ok, -me relajare pensé para mis adentros, tal vez estaba demasiado alterada y confundiendo los hechos.- bueno que fue eso que escuchaste?.- intente preguntarle con tono indiferente, pero mas bien parecía que me derretiría como gelatina-

-bueno yo, yo escuche que…

* * *

CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LEER MI HISTORIA SALUDOS A salmitaCullen lexa0619 Danny Ordaz lauris777 Y A LAS DEMAS CHICAS Y FUTURAS AUTORAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA SEAN MUY BIENVENIDAS ESPERO Y NOS PODAMOS HACER AMIGAS : )

LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION SERA EL _**SABADO O DOMINGO **_**** YA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO LOS ULTIMOS AJUSTES DEL CAPITULO 3, ESTA HISTORIA CONSISTIA SOLO EN UN **ONE SHOT!** PERO ME EMOCIONE ASI QUE SUPONGO QUE LLEGARA A ESO DE NO MAS DE 5 O 6 APITULOS PERO IGUALMENTE TRATARE DE HACERLOS LO MAS LARGOS POSIBLES :D

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO SI TIENES ALGUNA OPINION PUEDEN DEJARMELA XFIS! RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA** _ SALUDOS Y BESOS BY: VIANEY _


	4. El Karma del armario

**____****capitulo anterior!**

_-bueno yo, yo escuche que…_

* * *

** EL KARMA DEL ARMARIO**

-que, anda dime, que fue lo que escuchaste.- dije fríamente tratando de esconder mi miedo.

-Bella, si te hiciera una pregunta, me contestarías.- pregunto algo nervioso pero firme.

-Acaso no lo estoy haciendo.- trate de hacerme la tonta, eso siempre me funcionaba.

Río nerviosamente tratando de aligerar la tensión que ahora era más que visible.

-No, bueno, lo que quise decir fue que si te preguntara algo, me dirías la verdad.- dijo tocándose el cabello, provocando así despeinárselo.

Yo por lo contrario, quede firmemente pegada al suelo, no podía moverme, estaba muerta de los nervios, tenia más de una corazonada que me decía a gritos sordos aquello que él ansiaba saber, de lo que aún no estaba segura, era de que si podía contestarle, aunque si mentía el rápidamente lo sabría, era fácil leerme, con mis gestos y mirada me delataría al instante.

-De...de…pende.- logre decirle apenas y con un patético titubeo.

-Trata, inténtalo por favor.- dijo mirándome con suplica.

-Tratare, pero no prometo nada.- dije algo nerviosa.

-ok, bueno, como decía antes, pasé por la habitación de Alice y escuche como le decías que te gustaba un chico.- termino murmurando la ultima parte con voz apagada.

-Y luego escuche a rosalie diciéndote que todo estaría bien, que ya encontrarías el momento para decírmelo.-suspiro.- Así que no te presionare, pero por que no me habías contado que te gustaba alguien, obviamente entenderé tus razones para no habérmelo contado, pero esa duda me ha rondado desde hace rato.

-Mi corazón dejo de martillear tan deprisa, me relajo saber que no había escuchado que al que amaba era a él, pero a la vez me aterró saber que su pregunta era el querer saber de quien estaba enamorada, suspire, mordiéndome el labio, sabiendo de antemano que para cualquiera que me conociera sabría que era claramente un signo de nerviosismo.

-No me lo vas a contar cierto?- afirmo dudoso, me miraba fijamente, decidí evadir su mirada e inconscientemente comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-No es eso, para empezar no debiste de haber escuchado nada.- aclare.

-Por qué?, acaso tengo razón, no me lo contaras, es que acaso es uno de esos idiotas que se hacen pasar por brabucones?, o es que acaso ya caíste en las redes de Jacob o Mike.- dijo algo apresurado, sonrojado y furioso?

Esperen un momento, era mi loca cabeza o Edward estaba celoso.

-que?, para empezar no debiste escuchar por que es de mala educación, en segunda como puedes decir que me gusta uno de esos idiotas, Jacob es un estúpido total y Mike un cerdo asqueroso.-dije demasiado frustrada y algo alterada, no podía creer que creyera que caería tan bajo como para siquiera fijarme en alguno de esos descerebrados, mi corazón solo le pertenecía a él.

-Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte, pero lo bueno es que no te gusta ninguno de esos idiotas.-dijo más relajado pero a la vez algo serio.

-Si.- conteste sin más.

-Estas enojada conmigo?.-pregunto susurrando, lo mire y me perdí en sus preciosas esmeraldas, como diablos decía eso, con tan solo pensarlo era una locura, nunca podría enojarme con él, sabia que aunque quisiera no lo lograría, era demasiado el amor que le tenia.

-Claro que no, sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo tontito.- le sonreí.

Provocándole una sonrisa por lo de tontito respondió.

-Enserio? estas segura, no es que no te crea, pero bueno, dicen que cuando una chica, dice que no esta enojada eso claramente es un sí.- murmuro algo nervioso, yo por mi parte no pude contener la risa.

-hahaha, bueno, por si aún no te as dado cuenta, no soy normal, así que esta más que claro que no soy de "esas chicas".- dije burlonamente, al instante pude ver como se ponía rojo como un tomate, se veía tan hermoso y tierno, provocando que a mi corazón le diera un ataque de taquicardia.

-Si, lo se, eres la chica brabucona que intenta ser nerd.- dijo ahora burlándose de mi.

-Oye! , que te sucede, para tu información yo jamás me robaría tu personalidad de niño estudioso.- dije riéndome mientras le daba un empujoncito.

-Bueno menos mal, no quisiera ni imaginarme que alguien me robara mi estilo de "chico estudioso".-enfatizo mis palabras haciendo las comillas en el aire.- , si lo hicieran acabarían con mi popularidad en el club de ajedrez.- dijo riéndose y acomodándose una vez más los anteojos.

Esa era una de las pequeñas cosas por las que lo amaba, cuando estaba a su lado podíamos ser nosotros mismos, sin mascaras, ni malas caras, solo nosotros, tan natural, siendo Edward el chico tímido pero a la vez algo atrevido, expresivo, gracioso y cariñoso, una faceta que solo yo le conocía y que al fin de cuentas hacia que lo amara más.

-créeme que si alguien roba tu popularidad en el club de ajedrez estas perdido.- dije sonriéndole.

-Al menos ya me di cuenta que no estas molesta conmigo, sabes que me pondría triste si eso sucediera.- murmuro cabizbajo, dejando el juego a un lado, y hablando con verdaderos sentimientos de tristeza.

-oh, vamos Edward, sabes que eso jamás sucederá.- dije firmemente asegurándole.

-lo dices de verdad, ya sabes que no me gustaría perderte nunca, eres mi mejor y única amiga de toda la vida.

Como diablos llegaba a pensar eso, ahora si concordaba con Alice y rosalie, Edward estaba demasiado ciego y no lo decía por lo de sus anteojos, lo decía por que al parecer no estaba consiente de que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, estaba fantaseando tanto, había miles de cosas que quería decirle cosas como

-Claro que no mi amor, como podría enojarme contigo, sabes que te amo demasiado como para…..

-QUE!.- oí como alguien grito a mi lado y no necesitaba ver para saber quien era, soy una estúpida literalmente que se supone que acababa de hacer!

Mierda, ahora que carajos se suponía que debía decir, tal vez huir seria la mejor manera, o llorar, pero eso no serviría de nada solo me vería como un maldito bicho raro, mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, no sabia que hacer, hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-Bella, tu.- tartamudeo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Yo, yo, yo, este, yo, titubee.- mierda.- suspire.

-Bella, lo que acabas de decir.- murmuro con la mirada ida como si estuviera en otro lugar.

-Edward, mira, no se como explicarte.- dije al borde de las lagrimas.

Ya no tenia valor para mirarlo, lo había arruinado todo y TODO por mi enorme bocota, si no hubiese estado fantaseando no se me habría salido decir esa sarta de cosas, lo importante era ahora, que se suponía que debía de hacer o más bien que se suponía que haría el, acaso se atrevería a sacarme de su casa, o humillarme, diciéndome que no le interesaba o incluso decirme fríamente y sin mirarme que no podía ofrecerme más que su amistad y que lo mejor seria que dejáramos de vernos. Eso me partía el alma en mil pedazos, no fui consiente de que lloraba y sollozaba hasta que se acercó a mí.

-No llores por favor, no me gusta verte triste, anda sonríe.- dijo dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que había derramado.

Yo por el contrario, no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas más, era tan hermoso ver como se portaba tan lindo conmigo, al no decir nada y tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Edward, creo que debería irme a casa.- dije alejándome de él.

-No bella, enserió no tienes por qué irte, no quiero que te marches y menos ahora que aún no ah dejado de llover, la tormenta esta muy fea y no te dejare a la deriva.- dijo con firmeza pero a la vez suave.- a demás tenemos mucho de que hablar.- soltó mientras me penetraba con esa profunda mirada verdosa.

-No creo que me quieras volver a hablar después de todo esto y créeme, que te entenderé si ya no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos y más si no me quieres hablar o verme, lo mejor será que me marche, no me importa ir a casa caminando, la lluvia tendrá que detenerse en algún momento de la noche y al fin de cuentas será inevitable que me moje, así que adiós créeme que fue demasiado hermoso haber sido tu amiga.- para este punto ya estaba sollozando, no podía ver su rostro, no sabia que ganaba más para no mirarlo, no se si seria por la inmensa vergüenza que sentía, el enorme dolor en mi corazón o el hecho de que las lagrimas me lo impidieran, avance hacia la puerta tratando de dejar toda mi felicidad atrás y dirigirme hacia el lugar en donde debía de haber estado hace muchísimo tiempo, sola y en mi habitación, perdiendo mi tiempo en otras cosas que no se cruzaran con aquel hermoso chico de ojos verdes.

-como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas, por dios santo, solo de pensarlo es absurdo, no te dejare ir esta lloviendo muy feo y explícame eso de que te iras caminando, no viniste en tu camioneta?.- pregunto con serenidad.

-Si, sucede que los chicos nos hicieron un tipo de broma y se llevaron los autos.- dije cabizbaja.

-oh, ahora comprendo por qué tanto interés en mi auto, Jasper me las pagara, ahora se por qué no enciende..

-Edward, enserió es mejor que me marche.- volví a insistir.

-No, no te dejare ir y menos a esta hora, es muy peligroso andar por el bosque a la media noche.- volvió a reprenderme.

-como quieras, al menos si no me dejaras marcharme tendré que dormir en la habitación de invitados.- mi corazón ya estaba roto, mi autoestima no ayudaba y simplemente como la maldita cobarde que soy quería huir de él y tratar de olvidar todo, sé que encerrándome y tumbándome a llorar no serviría de nada, las lagrimas nunca servían, por que al final de cuentas lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no habría nada para volver el tiempo atrás y remendarlo.

Sentí como tomaba mi mano y levantaba mi mentón

-Acaso no comprendes bella, no tienes idea de como me hace sentir todo aquello que dices, me lastimas, hieres mis sentimientos, eso es lo que quieres, irte, marcharte para nunca volver, dejar de ser mi amiga, destruir todo aquello que hemos construido juntos desde que tenemos uso de razón.- dijo mirándome

-Edward, créeme es lo mejor para los dos, enserió que nunca desee lastimarte, jamás lo aria pero es mejor que dejemos así las cosas ya no quiero mas dolor entiéndelo.- dije con voz temblorosa.

-no, mira, no armemos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, por que mejor no lo hablamos como personas normales y no como niños berrinchudos.- yo trate de asentir pero no creo que haya sido visible para el.

-bueno, entonces para aclarar, numero uno, por favor no trates de huir, numero dos, no te alteres si? , no llores por favor, me enfurezco conmigo mismo al saber que yo soy el culpable de tu dolor, y numero tres, no trates de ocultar nada hay que hablarlo de acuerdo.- pregunto dándome una cálida sonrisa que daba confianza.

-Okey.- dije algo más relajada, al final de cuentas, que ganaba con perder los estribos?

-esta bien, no te mentiré, la verdad es que me has dejado sin palabras, bella seme sincera es cierto lo que dijiste, me refiero a que si lo que has dicho lo sientes o solamente lo dijiste en plan de juego.- murmuro evitando mi mirada, ahora el avergonzado era el.

-si, lo que dije era verdad, claramente no fue en ningún plan de juego, pero no sé que decir por favor trato de estar tranquila pero mejor hay que dejarlo así, solo me haces sentir mucho mas avergonzada de lo que ya estoy, no creo que sea posible que pueda seguir con esta conversación, me iré a dormir y mañana en la tarde que llegue tu familia me marchare.- dije derramando una maldita y traicionera lagrima, me aleje de él, caminando hacia la salida, tome el pomo de la puerta pero entonces, se acercó como un rápido bólido, azotando la puerta y poniéndole seguro, provocándome que quedara fuera de sí.

-no, no te dejare ir, no esta vez, además lo acabas de prometer.- se fue acercando a mí, lo que provocó que fuera dando pasos hacia atrás.

-bella respóndeme, te gusto, me refiero a que si me amas, necesito saberlo.- dijo tomándome las manos.

-yo, yo, agh, mira para que te voy a mentir, si Edward, si TE AMO!.- grite, ya no tenia caso seguir ocultándolo, al final se iba a enterar de todos formas, así que sin más me arme de valor para confesar.

-ya me canse, si voy a perderlo todo será mejor que de una vez lo haga, ya no aguanto más, sé que tal vez te asuste saber esto pero, eh estado perdidamente enamorada de ti desde aquel día en el que te salve de Lauren y victoria, nunca me ha importado que seas el chico al cual todos les parezcas nerd, así me gustas, por tu maravillosa forma de ser, no me interesa que juegues ajedrez, que leas, que uses anteojos, que tu ropa no este a la moda, créeme que todo eso me importa una mierda, tú me gustas tal y como eres, eres el único chico con el cual yo quiero estar siempre, el que me hace sentir bien , el que me hace ser natural y mostrarme tal y como soy, eres el tipo de chico lindo, dulce, atento, respetuoso, en fin eres como el chico de mis sueños, y si nunca te lo dije es por eso mismo, no quería que te enojaras y fueras indiferente, es por lo mismo de hace rato, ver aquella foto en tu buro me hizo pensar en mi triste realidad, ver como en un futuro yo solo seguiría siendo tu mejor amiga o incluso solo tu amiga, la cual verías solo en reuniones o fiestas.- termine llorando y acabando con mi dignidad de paso.

-te das cuenta que todo esto esta mal!.- dijo el burlonamente.

-lo sabia, sabia que al final solo te burlarías de mi.- dije enfurecida y soltándome de su agarre, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, ahí fue cuando hizo acto de presencia mi torpeza y sentí como resbalaba de espaldas.

-bella cuidado.- gritó Edward e intento jalarme, pero fue en vano ya que los dos caímos, uno atrás del otro, ya que al momento de agarrarme lo jale hacia mi y caímos dentro del armario, esperen el armario!

PAM!., se escucho un crujido que retumbo en mis tímpanos, mierda el armario se había cerrado esto no podía ser coincidencia, ni casualidad, esto era producto de un feo karma en este momento, no sabia si era ó muy bueno ó muy malo estar encerrada con Edward en el armario.

-Rayos, no se abre.- dijo Edward mientras empujaba la puerta.

-es imposible, recuerda que solo se abre por afuera.- murmure, a decir verdad no se podía tener una buena visión ya que estaba demasiado obscuro y más con la tormenta se oía algo terrorífico, como una película de terror, aún estaba molesta con Edward, su comportamiento de burla hacia mi me hería en lo mas profundo, así que decidí que lo mejor seria acomodarme en el rincón del armario.

-bueno, al parecer no saldremos hasta que alguien nos encuentre.- dijo acercándose a mí, yo por inercia me aleje de él.

-que sucede, por que te alejas.- dijo con voz confundida.

-lo mejor será que yo este aquí y tu en aquella esquina.- dije fríamente.

-oh, vamos bells, no será por lo de hace rato.- dijo como si nada.

-deja ya de burlarte de mi Edward, no es divertido, me enfurece que solo quieras humillarme, no te bastó con haberte burlado de mi hace un instante, hubiese preferido mil veces marcharme y perderme en el bosque bajo la lluvia.- dije con un gruñido provocando que saliera a flote la furia que me había provocado.

-no.- me sostuvo de los hombros.- la que no entiendes eres tu, siempre que trato de explicarte las cosas, vienes y me interrumpes, es momento de que me dejes hablar y no aceptare un no como respuesta, no es que me sea muy satisfactorio estar encerrado en el armario.- dijo moviendo las manos y señalando todo a su alrededor.- pero estando contigo no tengo de que quejarme.

-bien, si así lo quieres habla de una vez.- refunfuñe.

-bueno, para empezar, no me burlaba de ti, me creerías si te dijera que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como expresarte lo que siento, me refiero a lo que sentí cuando dijiste todo aquello, todos esos sentimientos que tienes por mi, bella si de algo estoy seguro es que no puedo ser merecedor de esos sentimientos…

-pero…

-alto, no interrumpas si!,- dijo murmurando,- no quiero que me mal interpretes, a lo que me refiero es que no puedo ser merecedor de tus sentimientos, bella yo no te merezco, no puedo comprender como es que siendo la chica más hermosa de todo el instituto pudieras fijarte en mí, y no lo digo por que seas mi amiga, lo digo por el hecho de que es cierto, eres una buena persona, tu espíritu es alegre, inocente, honesto, tienes el corazón más grande que he conocido, no eres como las demás, no te importa lo que los demás piensen en el sentido de como te arreglas, no eres superficial, no eres de las que se la pasa retocándose el maquillaje cada cambio de hora, simplemente eres única, por fuera eres la más bella de las chicas, muchas te envidian por lo que eres y por como te comportas, los chicos se la pasan babeando por ti, por que crees que a veces me meto en tanto problema, nunca quise decírtelo, no es como si fuera la gran mentira, pero sé que si ahora te lo digo tal vez te enfades, la mayoría de mis golpes me los eh ganado al defenderte, sí, cada vez que escucho algún imbécil diciendo un comentario sucio ó mal intencionado hacia ti no puedo contener ese impulso de defenderte, y… sabes por que lo hago?.- terminó preguntando al final.

No podía creerme que él hubiese recibido golpes por mi, creo que al final si tenia razón, debí de haberlo escuchado y no sacar mis conclusiones, pero por que me defendía esa era la pregunta que él quería que le contestara pero yo no tenia ni idea de que responderle, así que sin más tiempo me limite a contestar.

-no, no lo se, por qué?, por que me defendías.- murmure casi con un susurro.

-bella, por que yo…..- se callo al instante, eso me hiso perder algo de paciencia, me había dejado a la mitad de su dilema.

-por qué?.- cuestione con la voz un poco más elevada.

-bella, yo, siempre, siempre te he amado.- dijo con algo de tristeza y con una mala imitación de sonrisa.

Entonces sin darme cuenta ocurrió algo de lo que jamás pensé que me llegaría a suceder….

* * *

**chicas ya llegamos a 16 comentarios encerio les AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN! me hace demaciado feliz que me hayan puesto en alertas, favoritos y etc... gracias por leer la historia espero y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, si tienen chanse por fa díganme que les parecio si! con un_ review_ ! este capitulo es algo corto lo se pero apenas hoy lo acabe dije k lo subiria el domingo ó sabado pero en fin no es tan tarde apenas y es la 1 pm bno ya sin más demora las dejo ok bye :D**

** saludos y bezos by: Vianey**


	5. EL MEJOR BESO DE MI VIDA

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR!**_

-bella, yo, siempre, siempre te he amado.- dijo con algo de tristeza y con una mala imitación de sonrisa.

Entonces sin darme cuenta ocurrió algo de lo que jamás pensé que me llegaría a suceder….

* * *

**EL MEJOR BESO DE MI VIDA.**

-me besó! , Edward Cullen me estaba besando, ok no estaba entendiendo nada, sentí miedo, y no solo por el hecho de que no había besado a nadie en toda mi vida, si no que todo esto era de lo mas surrealista, a ver, veamos, numero uno, estábamos encerrados dentro del obscuro y lúgubre armario que a decir verdad, viéndolo de esta manera no era tan malo, ya que hasta sonaba excitante, si, literalmente me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida, numero dos, el chico tímido del cual yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorada había tomado el valor como para que diera el primer paso y numero tres, como mierda puedo estar pensando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, eso es más que claro, ME TOMO POR SORPRESA!

-Lo lamento bella- dijo Edward separándose un poco de mi- fui un idiota, no debí de robarte tu primer beso de esa manera, yo, lo siento, enserió es solo que no pude contener ese impulso que eh estado manteniendo a raya durante tanto tiempo y…. la verdad lo siento.- se disculpo atolondradamente, pero la verdad es que yo solo lo veía como si divagara sin sentido alguno.

Como era posible que se disculpara por haberme besado y lo más importante jamás me arrepentiría de nada era mas que obvio que quería que él fuera el dueño di mi primer beso, era más que un sueño, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome del cuello y lo besé.

Al principio se sorprendió y se tenso, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos captó la intensión y tomo mi cintura, sus labios sabían a gloria, podía sentir como nuestros corazones se aceleraban al máximo, mis manos aun estaban en su cuello, tome una parte de su cabello y lo enrede entre mis dedos, sintiéndolo, era como el de un ángel, tan suave, no tengo idea en que momento sucedió, pero estábamos en el suelo él arriba de mi, me puse algo colorada por la situación, pero vamos! Cuando seria la próxima vez que nos volvería a ocurrir esto. Por causa de las malditas necesidades humanas tuvimos que detener el beso por falta de oxigeno.

Jadeando aún, Edward comenzó a susurrar mi nombre.- bella.- suspiro muy cerca de mi oído- te amo.- murmuro delicadamente y dejo un dulce beso en mi cuello, que me hiso estremecer como gelatina.

Ese, te amo, provoco que el estomago se me revolviera violentamente como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en busca de la salida, esas simples dos palabras habían provocado dejarme aturdida, era más bien como un eco sin fondo, había dicho que me amaba, aún no lo podía creer, una lagrima de felicidad se desbordo de la comisura de mi ojo, aunque sonara demasiado empalagoso, Edward era sin duda el chico mas lindo e inocente que había conocido en mi vida, y sé que lo sabia, estaba más que segura, él era mi alma gemela, el destino se había encargado de unirnos desde hace años, pero nosotros a causa de nuestras inseguridades y miedos lo estábamos arruinando.

-Bells, por qué lloras?.- dijo preocupado, mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, al parecer esto ya se estaba haciendo habito.

-acaso te hice sentir incomoda con lo que acabo de decirte.- murmuro suavemente, ahora estaba alejándose de mi, eso me hiso sentir vacía, como si al alejarse se llevara una parte de mi ser.

-No- dije firmemente, mientras tomaba su mano- mira, tal vez no sea el lugar máaaas romántico del mundo para decírtelo pero…- me acerqué mas a su rostro y acaricie el cabello de su nuca y suspire diciendo – yo también te amo.

-enserió?, bella por favor dime que no me estas tomando el pelo!- dijo intrigado y con un cierto toque de euforia.

-hahaha, claro que no Edward, como podría jugar con ese tipo de cosas.-declare con sinceridad.

-bella, como dije antes, sé que no es el lugar más romántico pero…..-

Se puso nervioso , ay dios mio que no sea lo que estoy pensando, bueno que si, pero es que ay dios mio, creo que Edward me va a pedir que sea su novia, dios muero, muero, si me dice me desmayo, me le lanzo encima , ok relájate isabella, no puedes comportarte como una psicópata, relájate, volví a prestar atención a lo que me decía.

-y que dices…?- pregunto con un cierto brillo en sus ojos

-sobre que.- pregunte desorientada, estuve tan perdida en mis cavilaciones que ni si quiera preste atención a lo que me había preguntado.

-no escuchaste, bueno no te presionare enserió,.- se disculpo, con voz triste.

-no, no me mal interpretes lo que sucede es que me perdí en un pensamiento algo alocado, por eso no te escuche bien, anda dime que me preguntaste.- dije con voz suplicante.

-bueno, yo te explique que, bueno, no es el lugar más romántico, pero si no lo decía explotaría.- tomo mis manos delicadamente y beso el dorso de ella.- bella quieres ser mi novia.- soltó de una sola.

Mi respiración se cortó , quede perdida en una especie de dimensión ultra desconocida ok Edward me había dicho BELLA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA…..

Mierda! Había dicho que si quería ser su novia, bella, bella, reacciona!, la lengua la tenia atada, no salían las palabras estaba eufórica!

-Sí!- grite lanzándome a sus brazos, provocando que callera encima de él, con nuestras respiraciones aun agitadas y sin importarme lo besé de nuevo, disfrutando sus deliciosos labios que sabían a gloria, sentía como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran a nuestro alrededor, mientras acariciaba su suave cabello que a decir verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, pero por dios al carajo con todo él era mi novio, MI NOVIO! Esas simples dos palabras hacían que mi corazón se desbocara y sintiera una enorme felicidad, perdimos la noción del tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cuando fue que ahora le había quitado los anteojos y estábamos en un rincón, wow, al parecer mi fantasía de meter a Edward en el armario y besarlo se hacia realidad, quien diría que si existe la buena suerte!, y si orgullosamente le diría a todos que él era mi novio sin importarme lo que dijeran.

-wow, supongo que eso fue un más que si o me equivoco?.- pregunto jadeando y dándome una hermosísima sonrisa torcida, esa que provocaba derretirme.

-tu que crees.-conteste feliz, pero a la vez algo sonrojada.

-hahaha, supongo que me queda más que claro.- sonrió y beso mi mejilla, eso me provoco una enorme sonrisa.

Tomo mi mano y nos quedamos un ratito en silencio hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-bueno, será mejor que nos acomodemos para dormir ya que es más que imposible salir de aquí, recuérdame por favor que tengo que cambiar esa puerta.- me sonrió

-si, estoy de acuerdo, además tendremos que hacer tiempo mañana ya que los chicos llegaran hasta la tarde y creo que tus padres también.- dije para hacerle entender que pasaríamos más de la mitad del día encerrados en el armario.

-hasta la tarde?.- pregunto algo confundido.

-si, sucede que los chicos se fueron por que…- era vergonzoso decir la razón, pero ya que más daba era su novia, esta era la razón por la que nos habían dejado, para que así habláramos y tal vez no se ocurriera algo más…

-por qué?.- pregunto alentándome a seguir.

-bueno se supone que nos habían dejado aquí para que- volví a callarme.

-anda bells dime.- dijo al dejarme un beso en la mejilla, era un tramposo, con tan solo aquel gesto provoco que me derritiera, con un beso podría decirle todo, era un tramposo.

-eres un tramposo, crees que con un beso funcionara.- dije reprochándole pero a la vez riéndome.

-acaso no esta funcionando?.- pregunto algo juguetón.

-no, creo que con un simple beso no funciona.- dije burlonamente y cruzándome de brazos, ni siquiera lo vi venir de un momento a otro Edward estaba dándome miles de besos en las mejillas y yo por mi parte riéndome como una boba a causa de sus besos, me sentía en un sueño.

-ya cambiaste de parecer, ahora si me dirás o tendré que recurrir a medidas extremas.- cuestiono mientras me miraba con una alegría irrompible.

-medidas extremas?- pregunte con algo de burla, conociendo a Edward de toda mi vida sabia que nunca había utilizado sus "medidas extremas".

-si eso dije, y no te fíes de que no lo are, entonces me dirás?.- volvió a preguntar, pero obviamente quería verlo llegar a sus medias extremas así que lo rete.

-No, no te diré nada, ya que me fiare, cariño sabes que no aras nada extremo.- reí mientras veía como se perdía en sus pensamientos, tratando de asimilar que lo acababa de retar, no se ni como pero de un momento a otro se acercó más a mi, mientras se quitaba los anteojos dejándolo por un lado.

-enserió, no quieres decírmelo,- susurro en mi oído de la maldita manera mas sensual del mundo, provocando que mi alocado corazón se acelerara.

-no.- murmure casi inaudiblemente, pero sabiendo que había escuchado.

-estas segura bells, puedo sentir como se acelera tu pulso.- murmuro contra mi cuello mientras repartía besos húmedos en mi piel sensible, el muy tramposo estaba provocándome a violarlo.

-puede que mi pulso este alocado, pero no diré nada.- me resistí, tenia que hacerlo, si no de otra manera ya le hubiera quitado toda la ropa que traía puesta y entonces…, rayos lo volví a hacer, era una pervertida, pero como no querían que lo fuera, si me estaba besando de esa deliciosa manera.

-ok, tu lo pediste.-dijo si más, pero con una sonrisilla que casi nunca veía en su rostro, una que claramente decía "venganza".

Con un movimiento rápido, me tomo de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi nuca, a decir verdad me ponía demasiado nerviosa con tan solo tocarme, hacia que me derritiera, pero torturarme de esta maldita manera no tenia nombre, sí y lo digo ya que me besaba, pero a la vez no, eso claramente quiere decir que solo besaba mis mejillas y alcanzaba a rozar las comisuras de mis labios pero sin tocarlos, eso era claramente lo exasperante.

-aun no me dirás el plan maestro de los chicos.- murmuro contra mi oído, provocando que se me erizara la piel.

-nn..o,n..o,.- tartamudee casi inaudiblemente.

-mala elección de palabras.- murmuro mientras sentía como sonreía contra mi piel.

Entonces se apodero de mis labios, besándome de una manera tan dulce y tierna que provocaba ganas de llorar y de la forma más delicada, me hacia sentir en el cielo, como diablos me resistiría a esto, sus besos me hacían olvidarme de todo, mi corazón explotaría y mi salud mental quedaría corrompida.

-ahora me dirás cual fue el plan de los chicos?.- murmuro algo acalorado por el beso.

-s.i….- dije un poco débil, ya había perdido contra él, mi resistencia se había ido al demonio.

-bueno, los chicos se fueron para darnos tiempo de hablar.- comente viendo hacia el techo evitando así mi nerviosismo.

-hablar, sobre que?.- pregunto confundido

-sobre nosotros, bueno más bien fue idea de Alice, ya sabes como es ella y pues nos hizo una trampa para poder hablar.- dije aun sin mirarlo.

-enserió?, bueno no me sorprende para nada que esto sea cosa de mi hermana, así que tendré que agradecerle durante toda la eternidad.- dijo sonriente mientras dejaba un dulce beso en mi mejilla izquierda, y yo por la impresión de sus palabras voltee a mirarlo.

-que?, planeas agradecerle de que por culpa de no haber nadie en casa estemos encerrados en el armario.- reproché, con algo de coraje.

-no, mi cielo, agradezco a Alice por avernos dejado, mira que ahora deje de ser el patético nerd, bueno lo de nerd dejémoslo en un segundo plano, a donde quiero llegar es que me di cuenta o más bien nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos amábamos en secreto.- justifico con una hermosa sonrisa.

Para mi eran las palabras más dulces y por dios! Me valía un comino si fuera un nerd, yo lo amaba por quien era, no por como se vistiera, o incluso por como las personas lo catalogaran, yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y el también así que eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Edward, creo que es algo tarde,- decidí decirle, hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones, así que tenia demasiado sueño.

-bueno, solo déjame ver que hay por aquí que nos sirva para dormir.- se levanto y fue a buscar algo entre unas repisas.

-aquí tienes bella.- dijo pasándome una colcha y una almohada que había armado con una funda rellena de ropa, la tome y la coloque en el suelo, mientras él fue a buscar algo más.

Pam trum taz! Trono!, la tormenta aun no había acabado, así que mientras Edward terminaba de buscar sus cosas para dormir, yo estaba tratándome de hacer la valiente para no seguir demostrando que era una patética a la que le asustaban los truenos, así que decidí cerrar los ojos y tratar de no pensar en lo obscuro y en los truenos, solo pensaría en Edward.

-bella, estas bien.- pregunto al acercarse, tenia los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos por miedo a que se diera cuenta de mi miedo.

-si, no te preocupes.- murmure aun sin abrir los ojos.

-bells, anda, sé que algo sucede, anda abre los ojos por favor, mírame.- pidió suplicante.- anda, bells,- volvió a insistir pero ahora acariciando mi mejilla, eso era jugar sucio, no lo resistí más y lo mire.

Me sonrió cálidamente, aquella mirada esmeralda me veía con una ternura indescriptible, dándome la seguridad que tanto deseaba tener, con Edward siempre me sentiría protegida, al no decir nada, me abrazo fuertemente, recargando mi rostro en su cuello, dándome la maravillosa oportunidad de oler su delicioso aroma.

-bells, no es malo sentir miedo, acuérdate que yo también tengo temores, pero no debes de avergonzarte.- murmuro entre la obscuridad mientras acariciaba mi espalda, se había dado cuenta, como decía mi madre, era como un libro abierto, era fácil de descifrar y más para Edward ya que él era con la persona con la cual pasaba más tiempo.

-siempre me descubres.- murmure en su cuello, intentando reprocharle, pero que al final de cuentas, se oía como cuando te descubren en una travesura.

-te conozco demasiado bien,- susurro en mi oído, se alejó de mi quedando enfrente.

-te prometo, que pase lo que pase, siempre que estemos juntos nunca te pasara nada y mucho menos sentirás miedo, es una promesa de acuerdo.

No había palabras para describir como me sentía, y lo seguiré diciendo Edward era el chico más lindo y dulce, jamás podría compararlo con alguien más, tontas aquellas chicas superficiales que solo se fijaban en la apariencia y estatus social, ya nada me importaba nada más que él.

-si, a cambio yo prometo, que te amare el resto de mi vida.- murmure sonriéndole y dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha, lo cual provoco que se sonrojara y me abrazara fuertemente.

Y así fue que a lo largo de la noche nos fuimos quedando dormidos, el abrazándome, y yo con una enorme sonrisa de boba por ver como por fin sin querer queriendo se había cumplido mi más grande sueño en toda mi vida, ser novia de el chico más hermoso de todo este planeta, ser protegida por él, recibir mi primer beso EN EL ARMARIO!, y pues dormir con él, no hay que pensar mal, solo DORMIR…. Bueno aunque algo más no me….BELLA, me regañe a mi misma por ser una pervertida, realmente estaba loca una parte de mi era salvajemente lujuriosa y creo que a veces cobraba vida por si misma, tenia que mantener esa parte a raya si no quería hacerme quedar como una vil violadora, deje mis absurdas cavilaciones y caí felizmente en los brazos de Morfeo, con el ultimo pensamiento de que esa maravillosa fragancia era producto del chico de mis sueños y no de su almohada.

* * *

LO SEE SOY UNA MALDITA DESCONSIDERADA! LAS DEJE ESPERANDO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO TENGO MIS JUSTIFICACIONES SALI MAL EN UNA MATERIA ASI QUE TUBE QUE HABLARLO CON MI MAMA Y YA SABEN COMO SON LAS MAMAS! ¬¬' DESPUES HABLAMOS CON MI PROFESORA Y ME CAMBIO LA CALIFICACION EL PUNTO ES QUE NO TUBE TANTO TIEMPO! NO ES MUY LARGO EL CAPITULOPERO TRATARE DE ESFORZARME EN EL SIGUIENTE! DE ANTE MANO LE AGRADESCO BASTANTE POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y MIL GRACIAS TMB POR PONERLA EN ALERTA Y DEJARME MENSAJES CHICAS ENCERIO LAS KIERO SOLO POR USTEDES ESCRIBO ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE A TODAS NOS GUSTARIA ENCONTRARNOS A UN EDWARD CULLEN SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO DE ACUERDO?

SALUDOS Y BESOS **Vianey **


	6. Presentaciones Poco Comunes

**PRESENTACIONES POCO COMUNES**

Verde, todo aquello era verde, colorido, demasiado brillante, era como una pradera a la mitad del bosque, había un lago al final de este, sabía demasiado bien en donde estaba, era nuestro prado, aquel hermoso lugar en el cual habíamos vivido infinidad de cosas, lo extraño de todo era que no lo veía por ningún lado, sin embargo sentía el abrazador calor del sol sobre mi traslucida piel, el viento movía mi larga melena castaña, sencillamente era una vista preciosa, sentí como alguien tapaba mis ojos, no se necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente como para saber a quien pertenecían aquellas manos, las reconocería aun si fuera ciega, así que con una enorme sonrisa tome con una de mis manos, las de él, sentí como su presencia hacia mi, se hacia mucho más intensa, beso mi oído, eso provoco un enorme estremecimiento en todo mi ser, me dejó de cubrir los ojos y me volteo a mirarlo, y si, algo que me pasaba a menudo, pero que ahora parecía de lo más fantasioso, se veía como un verdadero adonis un ángel, ni siquiera tenia las palabras correctas que le hicieran justicia, aquellas que describían lo hermoso que era , sus preciosos orbes me observaban con aquel brillo que me era tan conocido, aquel brillo que tenían los míos cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él, me sonrió de aquella forma torcida que provocaba que mi pobre corazón se detuviera , ni siquiera me interesaba que trajera esos anteojos que a decir verdad le daba un cierto toque sexi, estaba en bobada era como estar en una nube, amar y tener a alguien que te corresponda es lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, me tomo de la cintura , ahora más que nunca sabia que este era mi lugar en el mundo, estar entre sus brazos, fue acercándonos más y más provocando que nuestros labios se juntaran, tan cerca, solo un poco más y…..

-lo sabia!.- grito alguien, más bien sonó como un chillido. O Como en una de esas películas de terror en las cuales el protagonista esta apunto de salir del callejón de los asesinatos y de repente aparece de la nada el psicópata!

Yo como reacción natural, grite del susto al igual que Edward, el rollo fue que al asustarnos tanto, brinque, provocando que callera encima de él.

-lo siento, no quise aplastarte.- murmure disculpándome.

-no importa, no me hiciste daño.- respondió con tranquilidad y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí la presencia de los espectadores, los cuales nos habían encontrado, tomando valor volteé y quede demasiado avergonzada por lo que mis ojos veían.

-pero que demonios?.- susurre

Jasper, estaba con las manos en la puerta del armario, era más que obvio que él había abierto la puerta, de seguro Alice es la que debió haber gritado ya que tenia esa loca manía por hacerlo, y a decir verdad estaba dando brinquitos de híper actividad , emmett estaba observándonos como si estuviera apunto de explotar, y lo digo que en sentido de explotar porque de seguro ya estaba preparando alguno de sus chistecitos, rosalie, bueno rosalie solo miraba como si no creyera nada de lo que veía.

-que demonios, creo que eso es lo que nosotros debemos preguntar, que diablos hacen en el armario!.- pregunto rosalie.

-bueno, pues nos quedamos encerrados.- dije con voz fuerte, pero algo ronca por gritar y dormir.

-bueno Eddie y tu que tienes que decir, estaban muy abrazaditos.

-nada emmett, eso a ti no te importa.- sentencie furiosa.

Edward y yo salimos del armario, fije mi vista en el ventanal de la habitación, la luz del exterior no se veía como la de la tarde, no tenia ni idea de que hora era, pero a todo esto, que hacían ellos aquí, se suponía que llegarían en la tarde…

-y ustedes que se supone que hacen aquí, no me mal interpreten, pero que acaso no se suponía que llegarían más tarde?

-uii, pues si eso te incomoda mejor nos vamos, de seguro tú y Eddie tienen que terminar de arrugar la ropa que les falto.- dijo emmett mientras levantaba las cejas y con una sonrisa picara, provocando que me sonrojara como un tomate.

-emm, no es por atizar más la leña pero, bella son las 3 de la tarde.- murmuro Jasper con tono burlón.

-¿que?, tan tarde es!,- no podía creerlo, habíamos dormido demasiado.

-si, pero no te preocupes, hermanita, nosotros comprendemos que después de una noche de pasión alocada uno termina exhausto.- dijo emmett de nuevo con sus chistes sexosos. Provocando así que todos estallaran en carcajadas, todos menos Edward y yo, que estábamos más que sonrojados.

Entonces de la nada una Alice muy hiperactiva comenzó a dar saltos.

-lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabiaaaa!,- gritó Alice mientras daba brincos por toda la habitación.

-y lo volveré a decir, LO SABIA, nunca me equivoco, ya ves que si sirvió de que todos nos fuéramos, aunque claro, se perdieron de todo lo que nos sucedió, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es de que ustedes ya han hablado.

-hablado, solo eso, a mi me parece que han hecho más que hablar.- ahora fue rosalie la que se burlaba de nosotros, pero no se los dejaría tan fácil, o no, eso si que no.

-de que hablas Alice.- trate de hacerme la occisa.

-bella no te hagas la que no sabes nada, y tu tampoco hermanito, de una vez por todas confiesen, o ya sabes bella, o por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides.- amenazo la duende, ya no tenia el cazo de que me resistiera, sabia que al final se lo terminaría diciendo, era una demente, de eso estábamos todos seguros, pero sabíamos que aun así la amábamos, así que pues no teníamos más opción que confesar.

-chicos,-hablo, Edward por primera vez, llamando así la atención de todos, tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.- bella y yo somos novios….

A continuación, una muy gritona Alice se nos abalanzó encima.

-hay, pero que emoción!, dios mio, yo sabia que mi plan funcionaria.

-bueno, hermano, pues ya era hora de que dejaras tu cobardía y por fin te declararas a bells.- felicito un muy feliz emmett.

-Pero eso sí, si se te ocurre lastimarla, aunque seas mi hermano, te daré una paliza.- amenazo seriamente, pero sin perder el toque de complicismo.

- eso jamás.- aseguro Edward.- antes me corto las venas, que lastimarla.

-bueno, no es necesario llegar a tanto drama, pero bueno, muchas felicidades hermano.- felicito un muy orgulloso Jasper.

-bueno pues por mi parte muchas felicidades chicos ya era hora de que por fin se declararan.-dijo rosalie mientras nos daba un abrazo.

-Bueno, ahora que todos somos felices por que mejor no vamos a comer, muero de hambre.- alentó emmett mientras sobaba su panza.

-que raro emmett, tu siempre tienes hambre.- ironizo Alice mientras torcía los ojos

-cállate, pequeña duende, no es mi culpa que no hayan llevado suficiente comida a la cabaña.

-pues, tampoco es la mía…

-chicos, chicos, tranquilos, no hay que pelear, mejor hay que bajar a comer, también muero de hambre.- aclaro Edward mientras calmaba a sus hermanos.

-huy, que apoco todavía quieres más, o es que acaso no tuviste suficiente para llenarte anoche , eres todo un pícaro hermanito, quien diría que eras así, viéndote tan serio y santo.- exclamo emmett, carcajeándose a mandíbula abierta de nosotros, Edward se atraganto con su saliva y yo por mi parte quede más roja que un semáforo en stop.

-ya basta, muero de hambre.- grito Jasper.- y lo que sea que hayan hecho en ese armario, no nos incumbe o al menos a mi no, no quiero tener pesadillas en las noches como la ultima vez que este idiota- señalo con el dedo a emmett – describió gráficamente con santo y seña como le había hecho para tener sexo en una tienda de música con mi hermana.

-le dijiste a mi hermano!.- grito una rosalie muy molesta.

-no, osita, déjame explicarte, así no sucedieron las cosas.- justifico emmett, mientras suplicaba su perdón. Volteo furioso hacia mi rubio amigo.

-hey, así no sucedió Jasper, eres un mentiroso.- gritoneo.

-si, así sucedió acuérdate cuando estábamos en la cafetería y…

Al menos unos 5 minutos se estuvieron gritando una sarta de idioteces, excusas, disculpas y créanme, no querrán ni saber lo demás, mierda, lo único malo era que ahora estaba seriamente pensando en la fantasía de la tienda de música, no ya se mas excitante seria si una tarde de estas que estuviéramos solos, nos fuéramos contra su piano y entonces

-bella, bella.- oía como alguien me hablaba, reaccione de mi pervertida fantasía, por que diablos siempre me interrumpían en la mejor parte, voltee y me fije que Edward me observaba con algo de diversión.

-en que estabas pensando.- pregunto sonriente, y yo por estúpidas razones lógicas me sonroje.

-en nada.- masculle mientras esquivaba mí vista de la suya, ya que si lo miraba estaría perdida.

-en nada!, estabas mordiéndote el labio impacientemente, eso me estaba preocupando, por eso te pregunto que en que pensabas, pero simplemente dices que nada.

Ok a veces amaba que me conociera tan bien, pero obviamente tenia sus desventajas, no podría ocultarle nada y más con él hecho de que nunca se me había dado bien el mentir.

-no te preocupes, es solo que me divierte ver a los chicos discutir sobre tonterías.- murmure más relajada, por que ni modo que le dijera "OH SUCEDE QUE TENIA UNA FANTASIA EN DONDE TE ARRINCONABA CONTRA TU PIANO Y….." claro que no le diría eso nunca!

-bueno esta bien.- me sonrió mientras besaba mi mejilla, sentir sus labios sobre mi piel hacia que cosquilleara y encendiera algo en mi interior, como un impulso no lo pensé dos veces, lo tome del suéter y lo besé, lo tome por sorpresa, sentí como sonreía contra mis labios, sujeto fuertemente mi cintura mientras yo me aferraba más a su cuerpo, subiendo mis manos a su cuello y acariciando tiernamente su suave cabello, ya ni siquiera escuchaba los odiosos quejidos de emmett y Jasper.

-hey ustedes dos, les lanzaremos agua si no se despegan.- grito Alice.

Todos comenzaron a aullar el típico UIII, Sintiendo demasiada de vergüenza nos separamos.

-ya, es suficiente mejor vamos a comer, -alardeo rosalie.

Todos bajamos a la cocina, mire el reloj que colgaba de la pared y daban las cinco para las cuatro, al parecer habíamos estado mucho tiempo en la habitación. Llegamos y comenzamos a buscar.

-bueno chicos al parecer no hay nada, hay que ir al super mercado, asi que hay de dos opciones o pedimos pizza o…

-PIZZA!.- gritamos todos antes de que rosalie terminara de hablar.

-bueno, pizza será, pero aun a si hay que ir de compras.

-si no te preocupes iremos al rato, mientras yo ya marco a la pizzería.- dijo Jasper mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-bueno, yo iré a poner unos videojuegos.- dijo emmett muy animadamente, mientras desaparecía por donde se había ido Jasper hace unos instantes.

-ok, en ese caso me iré a cambiar de ropa, no comeré pizza mientras uso vestido.- declaro rosalie mientras señalaba su ropa.

-bueno aquí sigo sobrando así que iré a ver si jazz termino de ordenar.- dijo alice mientras sonreía con algo de complicidad, nos guiño un ojo y se marcho.

Quedamos solos en la cocina, no se si fue mi imaginación o los chicos se habían confabulado en nuestra contra.

-al parecer se han confabulado para dejarnos solos.- murmuro Edward a mi espalda, como podíamos estar tan conectados? O es que acaso lee mentes?, gire para verlo.

-acaso lees mentes?.- pregunte burlonamente

-hahaha, no es difícil de adivinar, pero bueno, ahora que estamos solos, wow.- suspiro mientras se tomaba un puñado de cabellos.- pues hoy ah sido un día de lo más extraño.

-hahaha, en eso te doy toda la razón.-le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-bueno, no se como decir esto pero, como le diremos a nuestros padres lo de nosotros.- murmuro mientras tomaba mi mano.

-bueno, no creo que nos digan nada malo, a Esme siempre le eh agradado y Carlisle también así que no creo que nos digan nada malo en contra de nosotros.- murmure como si nada, estaba segura que ellos nunca dirían nada.

-si en eso tienes razón, mis padres son muy liberales y a decir verdad mi madre te ama, pero también me refiero a como reaccionaran tus padres.- murmuro muy, muy cerca de mi.

-ah, por René ni te preocupes, ella te adora y bueno con Charlie, este.- ok ahora si estaba nerviosa no me imaginaba las palabras EDWARD, NOVIO Y CHARLIE en la misma habitación.

-bueno, con Charlie tendremos que adivinarlo, ya sabes como es el, abecés no se sabe como reaccionara.-murmure tratando de alivianar ese punto.

-si, siempre y cuando no me de un plomazo.- rezongo mientras se inclinaba y ponía su nariz contra la mía, nos sonreímos como los tontos que éramos y nos besamos.

Me sentía en las malditas nubes, sus labios sabían a aaa, ni siquiera sabia a que pero era la gloria, me sentía como si volara, sentí como tomaba mi cintura pero tenia la blusa algo levantada así que su mano hacia contacto con mi piel, eso me encendía aun mas, como siempre tenia mis manos en su cuello, no se por qué se me cruzaba la idea de querer subir de tono el beso, mi problema es que estaba algo deseosa de que Edward quisiera besarme más, me daba hasta vergüenza pensarlo pero moriría si probara su lengua, ya que solo movíamos nuestros labios, bueno con tocar mi piel suponía que ya era todo un avance para el, y no es que yo fuera una chica fácil y el un caballero, el dilema era que él era un caballero y yo una chica deseosa por que subiera de tono nuestro beso.

Splash, se escucho claramente un ruido de algo caerse y una luz, nos separamos desconcertados y O POR DIOS! , no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban! Los chicos estaban en la puerta de la cocina, rosalie y Alice con una enorme SONRISA, Jasper mirándonos con una mueca burlona, emmett traía una cámara y sonreía como idiota mientras levantaba las cejas , eso claramente decía que la luz era el flash del aparato, pero por dios santo!, no debí mirar hacia la derecha!, ahí de pie como en estado de shock, estaban Esme y Carlisle! Esme con una bolsa tirada alado de ella y Carlisle con una sonrisa que a decir verdad no sabría ni interpretarla.

-ahh, mmm este, bueno, no..no…nosotros, yo.. él… ehh.- ok parecía más que idiota estaba tartamudeando.

-oh esta foto definitivamente ira a Facebook.- dijo emmett mientras señalaba la cámara.

-chicos, que conste que no los espiábamos es solo que venia por un vaso de agua y entonces bueno lo siento.- murmuro Jasper, pero obviamente no le creí estaba mas que reprimiendo la carcajada.

-y nosotras llegamos por qué escuchamos ruido.- justifico una Alice muy, pero muy emocionada.

Esme y Carlisle, aun no decían nada, ok eso me asustaba, y ahora que nos dirían acaso me había equivocado, o es que nos dirían algo por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-mamá, papá, bueno yo les explico.- dijo Edward por primera vez y notando su nerviosismo.

-si, seria de ayuda,- murmuro Carlisle que aun conservaba la sonrisa en el rostro.

-bueno, mamá, papá, bella y yo somos novios.- murmuro rápidamente mientras tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, el haberme presentado con sus padres como su novia oficialmente me hacia sentir de maravilla, claro que esta no era de mis situaciones favoritas de como se enteraran pero aun así era perfecto.

-ay por fin pero que emoción,- grito Esme, mientras corría a abrazarnos y yo debí tener cara de WTF! Ya que se rio.

-chicos ya era hora, me alegro mucho, espero y sean muy felices

-gracias mamá.- dijo Edward mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-bueno muchas felicidades chicos, solo me queda decirles que espero que sean muy felices.- dijo Carlisle mientras nos abrazaba.

-aun así no salgo de mi ensoñación enserió que quede más que en shock, pero que bueno bella, hija ya sabes que siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia, así que ahora más que nunca me alegra mucho que por fin Edward y tu sean pareja, se ven tan lindos juntos, siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro.- dijo una Esme muy emocionada.

Uff fuera de ahí la tarde pasó sin más cosas extrañas, pero eso si, emmett seguía con sus estúpidas bromas, y las felicitaciones de aquí para allá y etc., a y como olvidar, explicar de como nos habíamos declarado ya que Jasper tubo la magnifica idea de decir lo del armario y eso claramente aumentaba mil puntos al marcador de cuantas veces me había ruborizado en el día!

Las horas pasaron, nos habíamos devorado la pizza hace horas así que debía marcharme aparte de que René me había enviado mensajes.

-bueno chicos es hora de ir a casa mi mamá acaba de mandarme un texto diciendo de que me espera para la cena y ya es tarde,- dije algo exhausta, este día había sido de locos.

-bueno, que te valla bien.- gritaron al unísono, Edward me acompaño a la puerta.

Estado ya afuera con la puerta cerrada nos dimos un beso, ahh supongo que este seria el ultimo del día, no quería que se acabara nunca.

-tienes que irte?.- refunfuño contra mis labios, eso lo hacia adorable, no quería que me marchara y claro si fuera por mi no me iría jamás.

-si, ya sabes como se pone mi madre cuando no llego, se pone melodramática.-reproche como niña berrinchuda.

- si lo recuerdo bien, no quiero que vuelva a marcar a la policía y haga que tu padre pase por otro ataque de estrés.- dijo mientras me hacia recordar aquella vez en la que René llamo a la estación de policía por que según me habían secuestrado, el hecho era de que mi celular se quedado sin saldo y mi camioneta no quería arrancar bien, Charlie mando a varias patrullas, que al final de cuentas Edward fue el que me termino encontrando, todo histérico debo decir, ya que por que según lo había preocupado y me llevo a casa en donde papá casi se desmaya y René regañándome, llorando y diciendo que nunca más me dejara salir tan lejos, lejos? Solo había ido a port ángeles a comprar un libro nuevo, ellos si que eran dramáticos.

-bueno déjame recordarte que te pusiste histérico.- le murmure de seca atreviéndome a besarlo en el cuello.

-bueno, es que como no querías que me pusiera así, te había estado buscando durante 4 horas.

-bueno, ya no quiero recordar eso, fue un día muy, pero muy agotador así que iré a casa.- voltee y no vi mi camioneta.

-oye y mi camioneta.- pregunte muy confundida.

-no se, por que no se lo preguntas a los chicos ya vez que ellos la secuestraron.- susurro Edward mientras me dirigía a la casa, llegue a la sala y ahí los encontré en la misma posición que los había visto hace rato.

-chicos, donde esta mi camioneta!.- pregunte algo alterada, ya que estaba más que segura de que no saldría nada bueno de esto.

-oh no te preocupes te la dejamos en casa, no hemos dicho nada de ustedes, solo le dijimos a tu mamá que la dejamos por que tu te vendrías con Edward.- dijo Alice como si nada.

-que?, no debieron hacer eso, pero en fin con ustedes no se puede, por esta vez los perdonare pero ya no lo vuelvan a hacer.- dije firmemente.

-ok.- murmuraron todos, pero con la vista en el televisor, Salí en busca de Edward que miraba el cielo.

-bueno al parecer, tendrás que llevarme tus hermanos llevaron mi camioneta a la casa.

-claro, anda vámonos, así me aseguro de que mi hermosa chica llegue a salvo y segura.- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del auto, no se si era a propósito pero creo que me enamoraba cada vez más y más!

El trayecto a casa fue relajante, ayudo a bajarme y me acompaño hasta la puerta, estábamos apunto de darnos un beso de despedida, cuando de repente se abre la puerta, cual fue mi sorpresa? Ah si CHARLIE nos cacho!

-buenas noches muchachos, no es que sea metiche pero creo que me eh perdido de algo eh? Quisieran explicarme.- murmuro mi padre algo serio.

-papá, sucede que, bueno….

-que pasa cariño.- ay no ahora era mi madre que había salido detrás de papá.

-oh son ustedes, adelante, pasen chicos, Edward cariño que gusto verte por aquí,- dijo René felizmente mientras le daba un abrazo.

Entramos y nos fuimos a la sala, ahora si esperaba que mi padre olvidara lo sucedido pero,

-bien ahora si que es lo que iban a decirme.- dijo Charlie, diablos hasta pareciera que estaba en uno de sus interrogatorios policiacos!

-que, me perdí de algo, que sucede muchachos no me asusten sucede algo malo!.-pregunto ahora René.

-no, es solo que bueno, señores swan, sucede que anoche le pedí a bella que fuera mi novia y ella acepto así que nos darían su permiso.- pregunto Edward como todo un caballero, mi padres estaban al igual que los padres de mi novio.

-oh lo sabia, ay, mi niña ya esta creciendo, que emoción.- dijo mi madre mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas de la emoción, mientras tanto Charlie estaba ido.

-papá?, te encuentras bien.- me atreví a preguntar ya que estaba muy callado, y no creía que fuera buena señal.

-si cariño estoy bien, es solo que, bueno, me tomaron por sorpresa, sabia que esto sucedería algún día y pues me alegro de que sea Edward el chico que conozco y sé que jamás te dañara, así que, les doy mi permiso.

Y así fue que entre platicas, se pasaron 20 minutos volando, amaba el hecho de que mis padres tomaran para bien la noticia, mamá le dijo a mi novio que lo invitaba a cenar pero se negó agradeciéndole de que no tenia apetito, pero que mejor venia otro día, Salí a despedirme de él.

-bella antes de marcharme, te quiero pedir algo.

-claro, lo que quieras.

-bueno, estaré de acuerdo si no quieres, no te presionare ya que apenas estamos saliendo y todo eso.- dijo con nerviosismo.

-anda, dime, no te preocupes.- lo alenté a que continuara.

-bueno, quería decirte que si querías tener una cita mañana tenia planeado….

Ni siquiera lo deje terminar de hablar y lo bese, como se le ocurría que no quería tener una cita con él por dios santo me iría a la luna si ahora mismo me invitara, rompimos el besó por falta de aire.

-wow, eso quiere decir si?.- pregunto con la voz sofocada pero a la vez confundido.

-pues obvio que si tontito, me encantaría.

-oh, genial, entonces paso por ti mañana a las 6 en punto.- dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente.

-ok, aquí te esperare, pero que tipo de ropa debo usar?.- pregunte, tenia que hacerlo, no bella a ser la de malas que lleve pantalón de mezclilla y el un traje o yo un vestido elegante y él normal.

-no te preocupes vístete cómoda, como quiera no te diré, es una sorpresa.- sonrió de forma torcida

-jum!, bueno, si no me quieres decir no arruinare la sorpresa, aunque sabes que las odio pero en fin.

-jajaja, ya veras que te gustara, nos vemos mañana mi bella.

-hasta mañana Edward, te extrañare.- murmure algo triste ya que no lo vería hasta mañana por la tarde.

-no estés triste!, mañana nos veremos, lo juro, llegare temprano.- me tranquilizo.

-esta bien, hasta mañana.- dije mientras veía como se iba a su auto

-hasta mañana, te amo, .- grito antes de subirse y yo como la digna tonta que soy me quede ahí parada viendo como se alejaba en la obscuridad, había dicho que me amaba, estaba en mi nube de nuevo, tanto que ni supe ni a que hora me había bañado y arreglado para dormir ya que estaba acostada y con la luz apagada, lo ultimo que pensé fue que este día había sido demasiado raro y en Edward diciéndome una y otra vez que me amaba, mañana seria un día muy esperado, sin más caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

QUE LES PARECIÓ! lo hice mas largo espero les haya sacado alguna emoción! :) MIL GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS Y COMO HABÍA CONTESTADO A UNA AMIGA SI, SI HABRÁ **LEMMON!** ya saben algo de accion, solo que eso lo viviremos más adelante x mientras..** ESTAN LISTAS PARA LA PRIMER CITA! pues yo sip :D **_bueno nos leeremos luego COMENTEN QUE LES __PARECIÓ_ **ESPERO SU OPINIÓN SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA PREGUNTENME O MANDENME MENSAJE :) OK LAS KIERO MUCHO**

_**SALUDOS Y BESOS Vianey **_


	7. Regresando el tiempo, mientras haces tie

**Regresando el tiempo, mientras haces tiempo.**

**Edward pov.**

Hoy era sin duda uno de los mejores días de mi vida, y tal vez se preguntaran el por qué?, Es que acaso había alguna convención de comics o ajedrez avanzado, PUES NO!, eran las 5: 30, tan solo faltaba media hora para que pasara por mi novia, si, _**MI NOVIA**_ , la chica por la cual había estado suspirando desde que la conocí, sé que dirán Edward tan solo eras un niñito, bueno si lo era, pero el punto es, de que al ser siempre el chico tímido y loser , una noche de pijamada hizo que mi vida cambiara, y como es que un nerd tiene tanta suerte?, bueno eso es algo que aun no sabia, y es que bella, la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo, bueno si los demás no pensaban así, me valía mierda!, bella era la chica más hermosa en mi mundo, jajaja, lo se sonaba cursi, pero así me hace sentir, como flotando en una nube, amaba todo de ella, su melodiosa voz y su risa, su risa era como el sonido de las campanas, su deslumbrante sonrisa hacia que me relajara, su cabello largo y castaño, su perfecta figura y su deliciosa fragancia, toda ella era perfecta, aunque la amaba más tan solo por el hecho de saber que era diferente, lo digo por que no era como las demás, comenzando por no burlarse de mi al contrario siempre defendía a las personas que necesitaban ayuda, en pocas palabras tenia un enorme corazón, definitivamente era un nerd con suerte, el viernes por la noche sospechaba de Jasper ya que llego diciendo algo sobre balance de fotografías panorámicas, después de un rato de estar haciendo ajustes a el programa la laptop se estaba descargando, de no ser por emmett y sus malditos videojuegos no se habría descargado aunque no se por qué agarra mi lap se supone que él tiene la suya pero siempre sale con que la mía esta más rápida, pero en fin eso ya era historia y no quería hacer drama solo por la batería, como no encontré el cargador le dije a Jasper que bajaría a traerlo ya que lo había dejado en la sala, de camino topé con la puerta de Alice que estaba entreabierta, no era mi estilo ser de los que escuchan detrás de las puertas, pero algo fue lo que llamo mi atención, bella, su voz provenía de ahí, mire el reloj que había al final del pasillo y daban las 8: 22 pm , ella había llegado desde hace rato, bueno no era raro de que mi hermana la secuestrara un momento pero ya habían tardado mucho, no es que me pusiera celoso ni nada de eso pero,….. Entonces había dejado mis pensamientos a la mitad cuando escuche algo que me dejo sorprendido, algo que a la vez sabia que sucedería y algo de lo que aún no estaba listo para escuchar, **presiento que algo malo va a pasar, si se entera que lo amo… **esas fueron las palabras que había dicho bella, aquellas que provocaron romper mi corazón en mil pedazos, escuchaba pasos que provenían de donde yo había venido, seguro era Jasper no quería que me atrapara espiando a las chicas así que Salí corriendo a todo lo que me daban las piernas, llegue a la cocina, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua estaba meditando aquello que escuche, no podía hacerme a la idea de que bella estuviera enamorada de algún chico, no es como si esperara a que me dijera que me amaba secretamente, es solo que había tantas dudas, acaso amaría a alguno de la banda de Mike! No, eso ni pensarlo pero entonces que, el punto es de que estaba perdido hasta que decidí ir a mi habitación ya que todo estaba tan silencioso, no contaba con lo que vería cuando llegue al cuarto, bella en mi cama llorando, con el retrato de nosotros, aquella foto que amaba con toda mi alma un tesoro para mi, le pregunte que sucedía y contesto que solo era por recuerdos entonces así lo deje pasar aunque me preocupaba, le dije que para mejorar su animo iría por el helado y que escogiera una película, cuando regrese dijo que era una romántica, así que accedí a verla no es que sea patético, pero a veces me gustaba ser romántico y pensar que algún día bella y yo pudiéramos formar una familia, casarnos, tener unos preciosos hijos y bueno, fui interrumpido cuando bella comenzaba a temblar, rayos había comenzado a tronar a bella le asustaba, desde niños me lo había confesado y obviamente le dije que siempre la protegería y que jamás me reiría de ella ya que nadie era perfecto, ella estaba helada así que me levante por una manta para cubrirnos, me sentí demasiado dichoso cuando acepto recargarse en mi pecho, se sentía genial, su cuerpo transmitía una deliciosa sensación de tranquilidad hacia el mio, cuantas ansias tenia de poner mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero no quería propasarme con ella así que mejor opte por ponerla a un lado, casi al final de la película escuche un pequeño sollozo, sabia que era de bella, ella era demasiado sensible, siempre salía con que llorar era patético, pero para mi era ver el ser más maravilloso, así que le pase un pañuelo y me agradeció saliendo con la misma bobada de que era una asquerosa romántica, así que solo le dije que no era cierto y que se veía hermosa, ok decirle eso era algo común en mi así que pues no le vi nada malo en que pensara otra cosa, rayos cuanto deseo tenia de besarla, pero sabia que si hacia eso, adiós a nuestra amistad, estaba muy callada, eso me ponía algo nervioso así que ese era mi momento para preguntarle, sí , me había armado de valor para preguntarle de quien se había enamorado, cuando le dije que había escuchado algo tras la puerta, se puso como estatua, creo haberla visto ponerse pálida y rápidamente se alejó de mi, haciendo que sintiera un enorme vacío al no tenerla cerca de mi.

Cuando trate de darle a entender que no quería andarme con rodeos, se puso a la defensiva, típico de bella, ser testaruda y hacerse la difícil era su estilo, después de haberle dicho eso se puso alardear de que como llegue a pensar que pudiera estar enamorada de Mike y la verdad para ser sinceros mi alma descanso al saber que Mike no era el dueño de sus sentimientos, en ese momento sabia que ella se había molestado conmigo y sinceramente no me gustaba que estuviéramos peleados ya que me lastimaba demasiado así que me atreví a preguntarle que si no estaba molesta conmigo, obviamente dijo que no pero conociéndola bien sabia que era en parte verdad y en parte mentira así que jugando con comentarios un poco absurdos fuimos aligerando la situación , pero cual fue mi gran sorpresa que cuando en una de esas a bella se le salió decir algo que realmente me sorprendió ella había dicho**, Claro que no mi amor, como podría enojarme contigo, sabes que te amo demasiado como para….. **, ni siquiera la deje terminar de hablar cuando ya había gritado un enorme QUE!, en ese momento me sentía demasiado confundido, es que acaso la chica de la cual estaba totalmente enamorado me había dicho algo así como que me amaba?, no esto debería ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto, de ella podría esperar muchas cosas pero esto, esto si era llegar al limite, primero nos pusimos a tartamudear ya que ni ella ni yo podíamos controlar nuestro notable nerviosismo, luego de la nada, sale bella con que se quería ir a su casa, ahí fue justo cuando reaccione, como diablos pretendía marcharse?, y más con esta tormenta, se enfermaría de eso no había duda, así que trate sonar lo más firmemente posible para que no se marchara, se debatió entre si quedarse o no, pero obviamente tratándose de ella él ser mas testarudo que había conocido pero que a la vez le bajaría hasta la luna si me lo pidiera se puso en contra de sí, diciendo que era mejor que se marchara, comenzó a decir incoherencias como "te entenderé si ya no quieres hablarme" ó "fue muy hermoso ser amigos" , pero lo que más me rompía él alma era ver llorar a mi hermoso ángel, ella sollozaba muy audiblemente y su mirada la tenia agachada, como si tuviera miedo de mirarme y comprobar de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Era literalmente absurdo, recuerdo haberle dicho que por que decía eso y por qué no estaba su camioneta, a lo que había respondido de que los chicos habían planeado todo estoy que era una trampa, trate de tranquilizarla y pedirle de favor que no peleáramos más, dudosa de sí termino aceptando, pero no sin antes decirle algunas condiciones, como eso de que no huiría, que no se alterara y que mucho menos llorara, me partía el corazón verla en ese estado, y me enfurecía conmigo mismo aun más al saber que yo era él culpable de sus lamentos. Cuando nos relajamos no pude contener el impulso a preguntar si era cierto lo que había confesado sin querer o es que solo se trataba de un cruel juego, mi corazón dio un enorme brinco al momento que termine de escuchar como me decía que no era broma, que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, no me detuve en el interrogatorio, quería saberlo todo, así que fui claro, aunque un poco nervioso, le pregunte si en verdad le gustaba, necesitaba saberlo, que ella misma me lo dijera, para así saber que no era parte de mi imaginación, pero, cual fue mi más enorme sorpresa cuando dijo claramente, si Edward, si TE AMO!, que prácticamente en teoría me lo grito!, en ese momento créanme que enserio quería decirle algo, más bien quería decirle mucho, pero mi torpe lengua no podía trasmitir palabra alguna ya que mi cerebro no hacia conexión de procesamiento, al no responderle nada y quedármele viendo como un idiota ella prefirió seguir hablando, dando a conocer el enigma que yo deseaba saber pero que no le preguntaba solo por el hecho de seguir idiotizado, sí el saber el por qué estaba enamorada de mí, comenzó diciendo que me amaba desde que nos conocíamos, eso me hizo sentir aun mas feliz ya que también la había amado desde hace tanto tiempo, eso me hizo pensar en como fue que fuimos tan ciegos al no darnos cuenta que nos amábamos?, esa era la cuestión, pero lo que en realidad importaba era en que era lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora, termine de escuchar toda su confesión y quede en shock, saber cuanto me amaba era como escuchar que alguien me dijera, Edward eres el ganador de la lotería, o sea algo imposible e inalcanzable, aunque claro a bella no se le podía comparar con un simple premio de lotería, ya que ella valía mucho más, pensando aún me di cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, se suponía que era yo el que tenia que declararse, bueno al menos declarase primero y por el contrario fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa, así que con algo de burla le dije -te das cuenta que todo esto esta mal!, si, trate de hacerlo solo para aligerar el momento. Pero al parecer a bella le molesto ya que se enojo, poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, fue ahí cuando se tambaleo y estuvo apunto de caer al armario, obviamente no dejaría que se lastimara, la había tomado del brazo, pero la fuerza de gravedad fue mas grande provocando así que cayéramos juntos en él bendito armario, el cual se cerro por el aire que produjo la caída, recordaría matar a Alice por dejar que mamá aceptara comprar estas puertas a petición de ella, ya que solo podían abrirse por afuera, la razón por la cual la había abierto, era porque buscaba un obsequio para bella, aun no le había dicho nada, pero un día que habíamos ido de paseo a port Ángeles, pasamos por enfrente de una joyería, no era muy común que a bella le gustara otra cosa que no fueran libros, por lo regular siempre que veía un buen libro lo compraba, y en caso de que no le alcanzara, siempre iba al día siguiente o en ese mismo instante a comprárselo, claro, a ella le enfurecía, no por el hecho de que no lo quisiera, era por el hecho de que no quería que gastara mi dinero en ella, pero eso no me importaba, siempre la convencía diciéndole de que era mi dinero y que lo podía gastar libremente a mi antojo, así que ese día fue distinto, estábamos riendo de trivialidades cuando de pronto se alejó de mi para acercarse al aparador de una joyería que estaba de paso, vi como observaba con mucha atención algo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me hacer que a ella y le pregunte que, que había visto, solo dijo, -mira ese cadenita, es preciosa, me detuve a observarla bien y era una especie de cadenita con un dije de corazón de oro, tenia una esmeralda en el centro y un grabado que decía _**juntos para siempre **_ , sinceramente era muy hermoso, recuerdo exactamente sus palabras, wow, mira acaso no es bellísimo, nunca en mi vida eh visto algo igual, bella estaba tan contenta, tenia un precioso brillo en sus ojos, un brillo como el de un niño al que le están a punto de dar un dulce, pero cual fue su cambio de humor que decayó muy notablemente al ver el precio, recuerdo que solo dijo con algo de tristeza, -bueno, ahora entiendo por qué es precioso, es un precio muy alto, ni en 3 vidas alcanzo a juntar con lo que gano en mi trabajo. Ver su expresión me derrumbo y más al saber que era algo que en verdad deseaba pero que no podía tener, solo por el hecho de que con su salario no le alcanzara, en ese instante se me ocurrió, por que no regalárselo?., si claro, como si fuese tan fácil, estaba completamente seguro de que si se lo obsequiaba me lo devolvería alardeando con cosas como, es algo demasiado caro ó no puedo aceptarlo, agh, eso me molestaba, pero en fin así era bella, el punto era de que a la siguiente semana fui a la misma joyería por la cual habíamos ido, recuerdo que entre y solo había una que otra clienta, viendo y probándose accesorios, una señora de unos 58 años me atendió, al parecer era la dueña, pregunto si se me ofrecía algo, en ese instante le dije que si me podía mostrar el dije con esmeralda, no tardo en traérmelo, le dije que me lo envolviera para regalo, pero no sin antes preguntarle si se le podía poner un grabado por la parte de atrás, no se cual fue su tipo de mirada pero muy sonrientemente me dijo, -oh, claro joven, tome, aquí puede escribir lo que desee que quiera que grabemos, sabe, estoy segura de que a su novia le encantara.

Cuando dijo eso creo a ver terminado más rojo que nunca, pero vamos!, cuando volvería a preguntarme alguien que no conozco que si bella era mi novia así que algo dubitativo pero con una boba sonrisa le conteste,.- si, seguro que le encantara. Tarde como 5 minutos decidiéndome en que ponerle, pero creo que por fin me decidí por las palabras correctas, pague y me dijeron que lo recogiera dentro de una semana, el día de la pijamada ya lo tenia, estaba a punto de dárselo pero me distraje hablando, así que ya no se lo había dado, el punto era de que habíamos terminado encerrados en el armario, trate de explicarle a bella que no me había burlado de ella, con algo de tristeza, le dije que yo siempre la había amado, y de pronto todo había pasado tan deprisa que no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que reaccione y sentía los labios de bella contra los míos estaba besando a bella, de eso no había duda, no puedo mentir, enserió deseaba hacerlo, pero era de poca caballerosidad lo que había hecho, robarle su primer beso, a ella, el ser más bello y puro en todo el planeta, rompí el beso, alejándome de ella, le dije que lo sentía muchísimo, que había sido un idiota, que no debí robarle su primer beso, si me hubiera visto en un espejo, seguro que parecería un demente, bella solo me observaba sin decir nada, seguro que nunca me lo perdonaría, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que ella me había tomado del cuello y me atrajo hasta sus labios, ahora ella era la que me besaba, dios, me sentía en el cielo, creo que tarde mucho en salir de mi shock, hasta que me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban posadas en su delicada cintura, sentía como su corazón estaba apunto de salírsele del pecho, bueno y mejor ni hablar del mio, sentía como tomaba mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos, eso me provocaba una deliciosa sensación, para ser un maldito sabelotodo nunca creería que llegara el día en que no supiera algo, pero este día había llegado sin duda, nunca había sabido lo maravilloso que se sentía ser amado y besa por la chica de la cual estas enamorado, por falta de aire nos separamos, me di cuenta de que estábamos en una posición algo incomoda?, bueno si, supongo que esa debía ser la palabra indicada ya que estaba sobre bella, ella obviamente se dio cuenta y vi como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un carmín intenso, ella era tan hermosa, necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba, aun estaba jadeando por falta de aire, pero eso no importo, me hacer que lentamente a su oído y susurre primero su nombre y después un te amo, no pude resistirlo, así que deje un beso en su níveo cuello, en eso sentí como temblaba el cuerpo de ella.

Al instante me arrepentí y sentí culpa, había hecho llorar a bella, tal vez no debía de decirle eso, tal vez estaba confundida o no quería forzar las cosas, me puse algo loco y comencé a limpiar sus lagrimas y le pregunte que por que lloraba, ella no me contestaba, sabia que la había lastimado, le pregunte de nuevo que si había hecho algo mal, y me aleje de ella unos pasos hacia atrás, pero al instante tomo mi mano firmemente y me dijo casi gritando un _**No **_, se había acercado más a mi me dijo tal vez no sea el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero…, hasta ahí se había detenido, me dejo algo impaciente, pero como escuchando mis pensamientos, se acercó más y me suspiro diciendo,… _**yo también te amo , **_sin duda alguna eso me puso muy feliz, le pregunte si no bromeaba y por supuesto me aclaro que no, estaba tardando algo, pero por fin me decidí hacer la pregunta que faltaba, comencé a formular algo de lo que ella acababa de decir, así como "este no es el lugar más romántico del mundo" pero…. Le pediría que fuera mi novia, algo nervioso le pregunte, pero ni señales de vida de parte de ella, creo que no me había escuchado o simplemente no quería contestarme en ese momento así que mejor le dije que, que pensaba, me había dicho que no había escuchado nada, así que volví a formular la pregunta y al instante no me contesto nada, se quedo algo callada, pero en un rápido movimiento se lanzo contra mí gritando un enorme SI! , caímos y ella quedo encima de mi, entonces me besó, provocándome miles de emociones, entre ellas la más grande de las felicidades, sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios era como el cielo, ella era demasiado dulce y su delicioso aroma a fresa me encantaba, sentía como me quitaba los estorbosos anteojos, y así seguimos durante un rato, hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos y le dije bueno creo que eso es más que un si no?, jajaja aún al recordar todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de como pudo cambiar tanto mi vida en tan solo 2 días Suspirando al recordar todo aquello mire al reloj y me di cuenta que solo faltaban 3 minutos para las 6, el tiempo se me había ido rapidísimo, pero bueno ahora si iba a pasar por la chica más preciosa del planeta que casualmente era mi novia, si aun no dejaba de suspirar al decirlo, pero que más da, aún no le decía a donde la llevaría, era una sorpresa, ya lo tenia todo planeado y gracias a la ayuda de Alice todo quedo listo para que esta cita fuese inolvidable, me estacione enfrente de la casa de bella, tome el ramo de tulipanes holandeses que le había traído, eran sus flores preferidas, me encargue de ponerle unas de color rojo ya que su significado era algo que en verdad deseaba ofrecerle por siempre, _Amor eterno, _ya preparado puse las flores atrás de mi, para darle la sorpresa, toque el timbre, llevándome una sorpresa que me cegó.

* * *

hola que tal chicas!, pues aquí ando de nuevo subiendo capitulo, MIL DISCULPAS, si tarde añales en actualizar, trate de hacer un flash back desde el punto de nuestro amado edward, AHORA SI! LISTAS PARA** LA PRIMER CITA!**? , YA VIMOS EL PORQUE ESTABA ABIERTO EL ARMARIO! acaso edward no es un AMOR!

tienen idea de lo que le espera a edward! si fuera el, tambien me sorprenderia al momento que me abrieran la puerta :) hahaha espero y les guste este capitulo :)

**CHICAS LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE EL DÍA 13 DE JULIO ME IRÉ A PUEBLA DE VACACIONES ME IRE MAS DE 2 SEMANAS ASI QUE SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR PUES DE ANTEMANO YA SABEN :)**

PORFIS **DEJEN** SU** COMENTARIO** :) ESO ME ALEGRA EL DIA! SALUDOS & BESOS **Vianey **


	8. Primera cita parte I

**_ YA SABEN CHICAS SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA DÉJENME UN MINI COMENTARIO CON ESO ME CONFORMO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA :D __SALUDOS Y MUCHOS BESOS by: vianey_**

**_SIN NADA + Q DECIR LES DEjO EL CAPI. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

___**capitulo anterior!**_

_Toque el timbre, llevándome una sorpresa que me cegó..._

* * *

**Primera cita parte I**

-Ay cariño, saliste fabuloso, definitivamente esta foto ira al álbum de recuerdos….

Que? Álbum de recuerdos, no tenia ni idea de que con esto, solo sé que estaba algo aturdido mientras veía como la hiperactiva madre de mi novia brincaba con demasiada emoción mientras sostenía una pequeña cámara digital en su mano derecha.

-René, por el amor de dios, le prometiste a bella que no la avergonzarías.- dijo el jefe swan mientras llegaba al recibidor y le dirigía una mirada de cansancio a su mujer al ver que seguía brincando.

-Hay, no se ni por que me doy esperanzas de que algún día ustedes dos sean un poco mas alegres y aventureros, son igual de aburridos, no tienen ni una pisca de románticos.- murmuro la mamá de mi novia ahora un poco mas calmada.

-ay la verdad que contigo no se puede mujer, pero anda muchacho no te quedes ahí mirándonos como si no nos conocieras de años, sabes que no soy un ogro y no es para tanto tampoco es como si te fuera a disparar por salir con mi hija, bueno, si se tratara de otro muchacho tendría que hacer mis investigaciones y tal vez…

-Charlie, por el amor de dios lo estas asustando.- lo reprendió mi casi suegra mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor.

-yo?, solo le decía que tenia que vigilar de cerca si fuera otro muchacho, tampoco es para tanto, además tratándose de él se muy bien que puedo confiar ciegamente, sé que nunca le haría a mi bells algo que la hiriera, verdad muchacho?- me pregunto con una mirada que me izo ponerme algo nervioso.

-claro señor, yo jamás heriría a bella, la amo demasiado como para lastimarla.- dije muy firme de mis palabras, ya que si en algún otro universo paralelo nunca hubiera sido novio de bella, jamás dejaría que nadie la hiriera y ahora con mucha mas razón la defendería de cualquiera, así fuera que me costara unas cuantas golpizas o en cerrones dentro de un casillero, si esa era mejor que la de las sumergidas en el escusado, pero el punto era que me prometía que nunca la lastimarían , ella era lo mas importante en mi vida de ahora y en adelante.

-bien, con eso me basta y por favor cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames señor, me haces sentir realmente como un anciano.- dijo Charlie cansadamente.

-esta bien Charlie.- dije un poco tímido, me sentía algo cohibido, sé que me la pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en casa de bella, pero eso casi siempre sucedía cuando Charlie estaba en el trabajo y bueno René se la pasaba en sus actividades todo el día hasta que llegaba por las noches así que todas las tardes nos la pasábamos entre tareas y bromas, y más que nada estaba de nervios ya que nunca habíamos tenido conversaciones larguísimas y menos ahora de que era el novio de bella.

-Y ahora bien, adonde planean ir, se me hace una muy bonita noche para salir.- pregunto mi suegra con una enorme sonrisa.

Bien ahora estaba metido entre la espada y la pared ya que de lo que no estaba completamente seguro era que si seria buena idea decirle ya que quería que bella fuera la primera en saber, pero que pasaba si no contestaba, no podía quedarme con expresión de idiota mientras René esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-emm… este, bueno…-diablos ya había empezado a hablar como un tonto, Edward concéntrate! Me regañe mentalmente.- bueno… en realidad es así como una sorpresa y…. este,.- diablos ya me estaba asfixiando con el suéter estaba nervioso! Y ahora que hacia no quería decirles, pero tampoco quería que me odiaran.

-Edward?.- murmuro la voz más hermosa del mundo, y valla que no solo su voz era hermosa, bella se veía como el más hermoso de los ángeles su precioso cabello caía es suaves ondas en una media coleta, llevaba sus converse favoritos y pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado un cinturón plateado y una preciosa blusa de color azul eléctrico, eso izo que mi corazón se acelerara ella estaba usando su blusa con mi color favorito definitivamente la hacia ver aun más preciosa de lo que ya era, llevaba un poco de maquillaje y sus mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo, rayos debí de haberla cohibido, pues como no tonto! no ves que la estas mirando como un lujurioso y más importante aun enfrente de sus padres!- me reprendí mentalmente.

-te, te vez muy hermosa.- tartamudee algo al pronunciarlo, pero, hermosa!?, genial Cullen acaso eso es lo único que pudiste decirle! Ella se veía más que hermosa, se veía como una diosa!

-gracias.- murmuro mientras nos perdíamos en nuestra burbuja, provocando que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

**Bella POV.**

Hasta ahora todo iba de mil maravillas, claro excepto por el pequeño momento vergonzoso con mis padres, entre fotos, risas y etc. Nos tuvimos que ir, antes de que termináramos mas sonrojados, caminamos en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio hasta el auto, antes de abrirme la puerta giro hacia mi, observándome detenidamente, como si fuera lo mas fascinante que pudiera haber visto, no se ni de donde pero me tendió unas hermosísimas flores, y valla que no eran unas simples flores, eran mis preferidas, tulipanes holandeses.

-son para ti, espero te gusten.- dijo algo tímido pero con una bellísima sonrisa en sus perfectos y deseables labios.

-son hermosas.-susurre, mientras rozaba los pétalos y veía los hermosos colores de ellas.

-no más que tu.- contradijo, al instante, no pude evitar ponerme roja!

-o vamos, sabes que eso no es ver...-

Y me silencio, no dejo que terminara de hablar, ya que sus muy persuasivos labios se habían apoderado de los míos, me sentía morir!, mis rodillas se estaban doblando así que rodé su cuello con mis brazos, mi alocado corazón latía como si acabara de terminar de correr un maratón, solo por el hecho de que teníamos que respirar cortamos el beso pero sin separamos, aun con nuestras frentes pegadas, nuestras respiraciones eran algo mas que un jadeo.

-no vuelvas a decir nunca mas que no eres hermosa.-susurro con un tono de ternura y amor.

Yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía evitar la enorme felicidad que sentía, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, para encontrarme con un par de bellísimas esmeraldas que aunque estaban detrás de esos enormes anteojos lo hacían lucir mucho mas hermoso, como un ángel, no podía concebir la idea de que en algún momento dejara de usarlas, eso era como su toque, ese que provocaba en mi unas inmensas ganas de besarlo.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- murmuro contra la obscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Que?, TAN PRONTO HABIAMOS LLEGADO, wow pues si que era soñadora y distraída, pero mmm, viendo mejor el lugar en donde diablos se suponía que estábamos, al parecer por la pinta que tenia, parecía ser un estacionamiento, un muy tétrico estacionamiento.

-wow!, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, un estacionamiento obscuro, seguro que si prendiéramos algunas velas lo aria un poco más romántico no?- dije con un deje de humor, pero… pensándomelo mejor este seria un lugar excelente para besarnos y así nadie nos vería, jajaja, al diablo con lo demás, incluso podría hincarme y…

-Que?.- murmuro Edward entre la penumbra con un tono de total desconcierto.

-oh, no, la sorpresa esta afuera es solo que tengo un plan y por eso traje el auto aquí, ya sabes, para que no veas y bueno obviamente para que sea sorpresa.- si pudiera verle el rostro con más claridad juraría que se había sonrojado.

-un plan… mmm….- murmure pensativa, mmm… oh bueno, aunque el estacionamiento obscurito y Edward aquí conmigo, solo nosotros dos y OK! no… Bella por el amor de dios deja de violar a Edward en tu mente! Me regañe mentalmente ya que si seguía así terminaría en una celda por actos inapropiados en vía pública y créanme que no seria nada lindo explicárselo a Charlie…

-Así es.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

Bajo del volvo y me abrió la puerta como todo caballero que era, salimos tranquilamente hasta que se paro frente a mi, deteniéndome por completo.

-Espera- me dijo

-Quiero hacer algo antes.- espere a que continuara pero solo sonreía así que con algo de duda le dije que okey. Saco un pañuelo azul de su pantalón y me vendo los ojos, ok hasta aquí ya no entendía nada!

-Emm… Ed?, que onda con este pañuelo.-pregunte muy confundida.

Escuche su musical risa retumbar por todo el lugar, de seguro mi rostro tenia una expresión digna de fotografiar.

-oh, ya veras es solo una sorpresa sí?.- murmuro cerca de mi oído derecho

-Edward eso no es justo sabes que odio las sorpresas.-dije algo caprichosa pero recordándole de que las odiaba ya que me impacientaban y con los nervios que de por si ya traía no ayudaría en mucho que digamos.

-vamos mi vida no te impacientes, sé que no te gustan las sorpresas pero al final terminaras emocionándote y además te prometo que si eres paciente por tan solo esta vez, te daré un premio si?- dijo ahora murmurando contra mi cuello haciendo que me dieran cosquillitas y me pusiera nerviosa.

-u..Un, pre..pre..mio?.- murmure algo acalorada y nerviosa.

-Si, un premio.- dijo mientras sonreía en la base de mi cuello, casi cerca de mi mentón.

-n..no se si cre..eerte.- dije algo insegura, bueno al diablo con todo, sí debo admitirlo, cuando se ponía así de coqueto me hacia ponerme como una estúpida o sea, toda nerviosa!

-ah no?.- dijo algo mas cerca de las comisuras de mis labios.

-bueno, pues si no me crees, podría darte una probadita de tu premio, ya sabes un adelanto aquí y el resto cuando lleguemos, que dices?.- dijo con una voz de lo más sexi mientras bajaba de nuevo por mi cuello, rosándomelo con su recta y suave nariz, quería llegar a mi punto débil y valla que lo logro ya que me dejo unos cuantos besitos tiernos y dulces debajo de mi oreja, provocando que a mis pobres piernas les diera gelatinitis (*).

-o..okey- conteste algo tartamuda rindiéndome y cayendo por completo a sus pies.

Beso mi cuello durante un instante, fue subiendo tan, pero tan lento hasta llegar a mi mandíbula, repartió uno que otro beso mientras me sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, estaba que explotaba de calor, necesidad y ansia, quería besar sus labios pero ya!, pero obviamente me estaba torturando, besaba mi frente, mis mejillas, hasta que por fin alcanzo la comisura de mi labio inferior, ya estaba más que ansiosa por sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos, pero el muy maldito se quedo sin hacer ningún movimiento, eso me exaspero! Quería mi beso!

-Edward…- dije casi gimiendo como rogándole, bueno más bien cualquiera que me escuchara se daría cuenta de lo patética que era por rogarle a mi novio que me besara.

-si?-contesto tan malditamente sexy pero aun así sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacia.

-a, ..

-dime cariño?.

-yo….- mierda no hallaba nada coherente que decir.

Entonces trate de buscar sus labios, escuche una pequeña risita de su parte al entender lo que quería, bueno más bien lo que necesitaba.

Y así fue como comenzó de un hermoso, tierno e inocente beso a uno muy prendido, tan apasionado que me daban ganas de arrinconarlo por ahí y besarlo como se merecía, para así poder sacar todas mis emociones y frustraciones de años, años y años que había deseado esos labios y que ahora me pertenecían.

Tan perfecto era el momento pero como siempre todo tiene que acabar, nos separamos jadeando tanto él como yo a falta de aire, junto nuestras frentes y me dio un pequeño besito en mi mejilla derecha, provocándome aun más corrientes eléctricas en todo mi sistema.

-de acuerdo, eh cumplido la mitad del trato, así que si mal no recuerdo ahora te toca a ti cumplir.- me recordó, juraría que tenia una de esas sonrisillas que tanto amaba, pero que no podía ver al tener los ojos vendados.

-esta bien.- declare con una tímida pero coqueta sonrisa, bueno al menos intente hacerla parecer coqueta.

Sin más me tomo de una mano y con la otra me rodeo la cintura para así poder emprender nuestro camino.

Caminamos unos 10 minutos, creo?, ni idea ya que iba vendada y por el fogoso beso de hace rato aun estaba aturdida, pero al menos agradecía a Alice de que me dejara usar mis converse negros, mis favoritos. A lo lejos se escuchaban risas de niños y mucha música, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que lugar seria, pero viniendo de Edward podría esperar de TODO!, y créanme lo tenia 100% comprobado, es por eso que estaba realmente confundida.

-Bien cariño hemos llegado.- dijo con algo de entusiasmo.

-Okey, anda quítame esto estoy algo ansiosa.- le dije mientras reía, pero algo cruzo por mi mente, casi lo sentí como un dejavú, de pronto sentí como sus manos se dirigían al pañuelo, así que antes de que lo quitara se las sujete ya que quería cerciorarme de que esto no me volviera a suceder.

-espera.- dije pensativa mientras seguía con sus manos en las mías.

-si?, acaso algo va mal cariño?-pregunto confundido.

Aww, me derretía el corazón de que siempre se preocupara de que cualquier cosa que necesitara.

-Solo quiero salir de una duda.- dije como si del soplido del viento se tratara, o sea muy despacio y casi silencioso, aunque estando tan cerca a mi, sabia que había escuchado.

-si, que sucede?- pregunto curioso.

-bueno, mmm… solo para salir de dudas, dime por favor que no estamos de nuevo en la convención internacional de comics y anime?.-pregunte entre divertida y nerviosa, aunque bueno, no es como si me preocupara a donde me llevara, pero el año pasado habíamos ido a esta tal "convención" y digamos que me había perdido o bueno algo más que eso.

**Flashback (un año atrás)**

-Bien y a donde iremos hoy?- pregunte emocionada, tenia tanta curiosidad de saber porque tanto misterio de su parte,…

* * *

**Algún COMENTARIO!? un REVIEW ¡!?**

Aww qe les pareció chicas, PROVOCO algún sentimiento? si ya lo se han de pensar qe soy una Maldita desconsiderada al no haber actualizado en años pero bueno tenia escuela y deberes qe hacer pero en fin, espero les haya gustado no se desesperen EL FLASH BACK ESTA Súper GRACIOSO! espero sus comentarios! :)actualizó el jueves.

**Saldos y besos Vianey **


	9. Te besare a la 1 a las 2 a las 3?

**Cap 8**

Espero gocen! Rían y se enamoren si lo disfrutan compártanlo y ya si son misericordiosas algún review!? Las AMO! Ustedes son la razón que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo!

Lean esto para qué puedan entender!

**San Antonio de Padua** **(*)**: el santo que se cree encuentra novio a las muchachas solteras. En muchos países de Latinoamérica, en Portugal y en Brasil, las jóvenes solteras compran una imagen del santo y la dan vuelta de cabeza en castigo hasta que el santo les consiga un futuro esposo.

**Cosplay(*)**:es un término de la cultura popular que hace referencia a la representación de personajes de ficción mediante la utilización de disfraces que asemejan la indumentaria característica del personaje.

* * *

**Te besare a la 1 a las 2 a las 3?**

**Flashback (un año atrás)**

-Bien y a donde iremos hoy?- pregunte emocionada, tenía tanta curiosidad de saber porque tanto misterio de su parte, es decir era sábado y eran las 10 de la mañana, no entendía por qué la urgencia, cuando me fue a buscar eran las diez para las diez yo apenas y me había despertado, pero de tantos toqueteos en la puerta, tuve que ir a ver quién demonios era tan impertinente como para levantarme a estas horas del día, sí lo sé, era una floja, pero vamos!? Que adolescente cuerdo se levanta a las 9:50 am y en SABADO!, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Edward, sí exacto solo él era el único adolescente que se levantaba a molestar personas a esa hora, pero hay que admitir sinceramente que viniendo de mí, sería la última persona que se molestaría con él, aun pareciera que seguía soñando, llevaba unos jeans negros y algo desgastados, un enorme suéter color verde oliva con rayas color mostaza que si mal no recuerdo su abuelita Elizabeth le había regalado la navidad pasada y claro sus enormes anteojos, esos que nunca podrían faltar, lo cual lo hacía verse realmente adorable y tierno, ok sí. Lo se era tan patética o de verdad esto de estar enamorada me hacía ver que todo lo que el usara le quedara adorable, pero bueno el resto era historia ya que después de reaccionar a mi bobismo por él, y preguntarle qué demonios hacía en mi casa tan temprano, accedí a su loca petición de que lo acompañara a dios sabe dónde porque, tampoco es como si hubiera puesto tanta resistencia, con el iría al infierno mismo así fueran las tres de la mañana, el punto es de que íbamos hacia la salida de forks, directo a port ángeles así que por eso no pude resistir a preguntarle.

-y bueno, se podría saber a dónde iremos?- volví a insistir.

-bueno digamos que es una sorpresa!, algo por lo cual eh estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo hacer , pero no me atrevía a hacerlo por causa de mi cobardía así que digamos que anoche después de dejarte en casa y llegar a mi habitación lo pensé muy bien y me arme de valor, es por eso que me levante hoy tan temprano, tenía que pasar por algunas cosas antes. Y bueno antes que nada también quiero pedirte disculpas por levantarte tan temprano, sé que eso de levantarte en sábado antes del medio día va contra tus normas hacia mí, pero también recuerda que una vez nos prometimos que si algo realmente importante sucedía, teníamos permiso de ir a interrumpir al otro.

Debo admitir que ante esas últimas palabras explote en carcajadas, aunque analizándolo bien qué diablos significaba que después de dejarme en casa había pensado bien en quitarse lo cobarde y hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace tanto tiempo,

Entonces fue ahí cando el patoso cerebro de isabella swan reacciono a lo obvio

.

.

.

Bella! No seas idiota, piensa eres una tonta que no se da cuenta de lo obvio.- dijo mi subconciente, en ese instante reaccione como nunca, OMG!Dios santo! Dime por favor que as escuchado mis plegarias! Dios mio creo que de tanto poner a san Antonio de Padua (*) de cabeza por fin Edward me pediría que fuera su novia, si lo se soy tan ridícula pero bueno nadie se da cuenta de que pongo a los santos de cabeza.

-bella, bella.

-ah?

-bella llevo como 10 minutos hablándote y tu ni en cuenta, acaso sucede algo o es que aun estas muy dormida.- pregunto burlonamente.

-hey! , No te burles,- le reprendí mientras le daba un pequeño manotazo.- y no, no estoy dormida, sucede que bueno un sujeto con enormes anteojos me despertó y me trajo, a casi de rastras de mi casa para ir a dios sabe donde eh!.- conteste sinceramente y algo roja del aceleramiento de palabras.

-oh, bueno, no te enojes peque.- sonrió tiernamente.- porque entonces en ese caso solo quería decirte que ya llegamos, ah y supongo que gracias por lo de sujeto con enormes anteojos, hahahaha.- rio angelicalmente ahhh…

-ah, mmm… bien, pero en donde estamos, no recuerdo este edificio, acaso es nuevo o solo pasaremos por algo?.- pregunte rápida y agitadamente solo para tratar de disimular mi notorio nerviosismo.

-oh, bueno, mmm… recuerdas de lo que eh estado hablando la semana pasada.

Diablos! , que tal si ya me había estado mandando indirectas, dios soy tan despistada!, creo que lo mejor sería hacerme como la que no sabe nada.

-Edward, todo el tiempo te la pasas contándome cosas, como pretendes que recuerde exactamente lo que dijiste hace semanas.

-oh, está bien, créeme que te comprendo, no ah de ser muy divertido estarme escuchando todo el día.-murmuro con una pequeña pero triste sonrisa, algo que me enfureció, mierda! Esto salió todo mal, no me gustaba verlo triste y mucho menos si yo lo provocaba, así que lo mejor fue pensar rápido para reparar mi error.

-qué?, oh no, no, no y no, Edward como puedes decir eso, sabes que yo jamás me aburro de escucharte, es más me es muy entretenido verte hacer tus extraños gestos mientras hablas y hablas, pero también tienes que entender que mi mente tiene algo de teflón y suelo olvidar algunas cosas, pero ya sabes si me refrescas un poquito la memoria tal vez y hasta me emocione de acuerdo!?.- conteste casi sin aire en mi sistema respiratorio, pero quería que le quedara bien claro que yo nunca me aburría de él, más bien tenía más que una obsesión hacia su persona, pero por supuesto que eso jamás lo diría.

Pude ver como sus hermosos y perfectos labios se curvaban en una enorme sonrisa, provocándome un montón de mariposas en el estómago.

-está bien, mira, aremos esto, para empezar no quiero que salgas corriendo, bueno tampoco te obligare a nada, porque sabes que...

-Edward, solo dilo, no titubees, sabes que no huiría, además como lo aria genio, no traigo auto.- rayos! Como lo aria, ay! Era tan lindo de seguro estaba tan nervioso que todo su sistema se colapsaba de seguro no encontraba la forma de cómo decirme que fuera su novia!

-hahaha, si, claro, ehh, bueno, digamos que estamos en ya sabes, algo así como…

-una ocasión especial!?.- trate de alentarlo con la esperanza de que funcionara.

-si, de hecho es algo más que eso, es algo épico algo que cambiara toda mi vida, algo que….

-shhh, .- le murmure mientras le tapaba la boca y decía.- solo dilo, no te exaltes o si no, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano te dará un paro cardiaco.

Retiro mi mano y sentí como si miles de mariposas se estuvieran liberando.

-estoy casi seguro de que puedes apostarlo.-respondió con una traviesa y juguetona sonrisa.

Dios, ya no aguantaba, mi cara estaba algo roja y creo que estaba apunto de hiperventilar, hoy definitivamente era mi día de suerte, amaría los sábados por el resto de mi vida.

-así, que estamos en…

-en…..-lo alenté a seguir, ya si no lo decía rápido lo besaría.

Pasaron 40 segundos y aún nada…. Seguía contando el tiempo, ya! Definitivamente lo BESO!

OK aquí voy, a la una, a las dos, a las…

-una convención de comics.- murmuro rápidamente.

-Qué ¡?.- pregunté con una expresión que de seguro daba a entender así como de osea qué Mier…. Osea cómo!?, no, no, NO!

-SI, bells ya sabes, comics, convención, chicos disfrazados, osea..

-Edward, entiendo y se perfectamente lo qué hay en una convención de comics así qué no hace falta que me lo expliques como si fuese una retrasada mental.

Ok lo admito creo que esta vez si me pase de sangrona.

-lo lamento, enserió que no fue mi intención hacerte sentir como una retrasada, lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado emocionado.

-si, no hay problema, te comprendo y discúlpame a mi por haberte contestado de esa forma no fue correcto.

-claro que te perdono pequeña.- respondió con la sonrisa más linda de todo el mundo.

Esto no es lo que esperaba, claramente no lo era! Pero tampoco quería verme como una perra maldita al decirle que. "Ei sabes qué!? ,Pienso que esto es una mierda y quiero que me lleves a casa para continuar durmiendo". Obviamente jamás le diría eso a mi amor platónico, mejor tendría que optar por el camino de la amabilidad.

-bien entonces que estamos esperando vamos.- declare rápidamente.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de no volverlo a arruinar, sentía como me arrastraba rápidamente del volvo para ir a la entrada, se adelantó a pagar las entradas y yo quede completamente impresionada al ver todo ese lugar era como entrar en una dimensión desconocida.

No podía negar el hecho de sentirme completamente decepcionada, pero es que como pude ser tan ilusa al siquiera pensar que este hermoso ángel se arriesgaría a salir con alguien tan simple y patoso como yo!?

-bells, podrías esperarme tantito, tengo que ir a hacer algo- oí de lejos a Edward, pero no estaba tan segura así que como un simple susurro le conteste

-a ha.

-okey- escuche a lo lejos.

Proseguí con mi meticulosa inspección de aquel extravagante lugar, pero o sea diablos, aun no podía salir de mi asombro, todo aquello era tan freak! Dios santo había por todos lados chicos y chicas de nuestra edad disfrazados de personajes de anime o superhéroes, siempre creí que Edward era algo "extravagante" pero viéndolo mejor a comparación de todo esto, la colección de mi mejor amigo se quedaba como un cero a la izquierda, la plaza o "convención" estaba dividida en diversas secciones, del lado izquierdo al parecer por mi poco conocimiento pude apreciar un tipo de concurso de cosplay(*) y valla que como había gente!, a los lados de ese evento habían unos puestos para comprar artículos de colección, accesorios y de más cosas, lo mismo podías ver si girabas al lado derecho, solo que ahí había muchos más puestos de mil cosas y media, al parecer vendían de todo, desde cosas para videojuegos, hasta infinidad de posters, trajes y extravagantes pelucas de distintas formas, tamaños y colores.

Uno de los puestos que al parecer tenía mucho éxito era aquel en donde había una enorme carpa con mesas largas y montones de sillas en donde al menos más de 80 personas estaban jugando esas famosas cartitas que tanto amaba Edward, aquellas de las cuales le compraba hasta funditas de colores para clasificarlas, aquellas que me había explicado cómo se jugaban y que en realidad nunca entendía!, esas famosas cartitas llamadas Yugi, no sé qué, sí hasta el nombre era tan raro que ni me acordaba.

Viéndolo mejor, ahora que aclaraba más o menos mis ideas, donde diablos estaba Edward? , por lo poco que mi subconsciente pudo recopilar, supe que había ido a hacer algo, pero por dios eso había sido hace más de 25 minutos, qué tanto estaría haciendo, mejor por las buenas decidí marcarle, okey busque en mi celular en números de marcación rápida y espere a que diera tono, pip,pip,pip, sonaba, pip,pip, hasta que por fin se escuchaba que hablaban, "Hola, estas llamando al celular de Edward Cullen, por el momento no me encuentro obviamente, pero si mis teorías de lógica no me fallan posiblemente te devolveré la llamada."

-Edward donde demonios te has metido, me tienes preocupada, creo que estoy perdida, contesta!- grite esto último con tono claramente desesperado.

Mi mente trabajaba al mil, y si se había perdido?, este lugar era inmenso , y si algo malo le había sucedido? Posiblemente le habían roto sus anteojos contra el suelo, o si alguno de esos enormes sujetos disfrazados de frikis lo había golpeado, dios no quería ni imaginarme, si lo sabía estaba perdiendo la calma, pero que más podía pensar cuando mi mejor amigo estaba perdido, y no solo porque fuera mi mejor amigo si no que porque lo amaba más que a nada en la vida y me dolía muchísimo verlo mal y no poder correr con la suficiente confianza como para lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo y dios ya se soy paranoica, pero vamos y si …

-Oh, por dios ese chico es increíble- grito una chica desde la sección de comics, al parecer logro sacarme de mis locas suposiciones y hacer que prestara atención, un montón de personas se iban acercando, bueno amontonarse seria las descripción más correcta, y entonces lo vi.

NO!, DIOS SANTO, NO. PUEDE. SER. ¡!... casi me desmayo, y si no lo hacía era porque dios era muy grande y tenía piedad de mí, ahí a lo lejos en una gran torre de rapel se encontraba un guapísimo chico de hermosos ojos jade, pero que con esos enormes anteojos no se distinguían a la perfección , cosa que yo si podía, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, escalando, si así como lo dije estaba trepado en esa monstruosidad escalando, sabía que a él no le asustaban las alturas, pero casi me da un infarto estaba al menos a unos 7 metros de altura, sujetado con unos enormes cables de seguridad, pero con un traje de Spiderman? WTF! , Exacto esa debía ser mi cara, pero más que eso mi corazón latía frenético, como mierda se le ocurría trepar a semejante cosa, no es como si lo fuera a regañar, tampoco era su madre, pero, por dios de haber sido Esme, la mata! Y si no al menos le provoca diabetes por el susto, como aquella vez , cuando teníamos 8 años, que se trepo al enorme árbol de los hale, su madre lloraba de impotencia al no poder subir por él ya que hace una semana se había caído del último escalón de las escaleras al tratar de alcanzar a la pequeña Alice y tenía una de sus piernas lastimadas y Carlisle le había dicho muy claramente que no la quería ver haciendo mucho esfuerzo, pero vamos era Esme Cullen, a ella nadie la detenía en sus qué aceres y decoraciones domésticas, así que sin más que hacer Carlisle se molestó algo y le había puesto un enyesado, así que básicamente apenas y caminaba, mi madre ni hablar ella estaba peor traía puesto un vestido e independientemente de esto era igual, o más o menos patosa que yo, la señora hale había salido a comprar más galletas por lo tanto estábamos solos Edward le había dicho a Esme que no se preocupara, que no llorara, así que de poco a poco se fue bajando, corrió hacia ella y bueno lo demás ya sabrán Esme llorando, besando y acariciando a Edward mientras lo reprendía pero a la vez le decía que lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo en una caída de árbol,

Corrí, exacto, corrí, a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, no me importaba que las personas se quejaran de que si las empujaba o no, a la mierda con eso, tenía que salvar a mi chico, esperen MI CHICO!? , BUENO SI AL CARAJO EL ERA MIO, no literal pero si en mi corazón, siempre seria mío aunque la triste realidad era que jamás seriamos algo más que eso, no debía deprimirme, eso lo dejaría para después lo que era realmente importante ahora era bajar a Edward de esta cosa.

.

.

.

Y bien!? En que acabamos ese día? Bueno después de gritar algunos improperios de mi parte a Edward y al sujeto que manejaba los arneses del rapel cure los rasguños que el muy "intrépido" hombre nerd-araña se había ocasionado al intentar hacer su bajada triunfal, pero que por culpa del estúpido arnés se enredó y se golpe "ligeramente" con algunas rocas del rapel. Literalmente ese día fue el más loco y tráumate de mi existencia.

**(Fin del flash back).**

* * *

**Muy bien chicas lose! Ahn de pensar que soy una maldita perra por no a ver actualizado! Pero miren ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones actualizare más pronto ah y no se preocupen la próxima actualización será buenísima un adelantito!? Claro! El título es Romance vs Zombiez!? Y ya se imaginaran bella, Edward, romance y zombiez!? Osea duhh! Chicas Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por seguir esta historia aquí y en Facebook :) **

**saludos y besos Vianey.**


	10. Romance vs Zombiez

**FELICES FIESTAS! ESPERO SEA DE Su agrado este cap las quiero gracias x leer esta loca historia de amor ! **

**ah y para este cap le doy agradeci****m**iento y crédito a **m**i a**m**igo sebastian ta**m**ayo por su gran ayuda en el te**m**a de zo**m**biez 

* * *

**Primera cita parte II Romance vs Zombiez.**

**Edward Pov.**

-Bueno, mmm… solo para salir de dudas, dime por favor que no estamos de nuevo en la convención internacional de comics y anime?.- dijo bella con tono de nerviosismo mientras alejaba por completo mis manos del pañuelo.

Dios!, Quería darme contra un árbol. Como olvidar aquel día?, literalmente fue de los más locos y extremos que eh vivido. Bueno también fue perfecto ya que mi hermosa bella había aceptado acompañarme en aquel loco viaje.

-Y bien?.- inquirió mi preciosa novia.

-ahh!?

-cariño estas bien?.

-eh, si preciosa, todo bien.- trate de tranquilizarla.

Oh madre de Einstein! Y ahora qué? ; Okey para empezar debía tranquilizarme, o si no de lo contrario me daría un estúpido ataque de asma, al parecer estaba exagerando de más, porque, que reacción podría tener bella al darse cuenta del lugar al que decidí traerla, bien lo aria con calma y sin alteraciones.

Así que lentamente me acerque a su oído derecho y envolví los brazos en su cintura, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento, dios aun no sabía que había hecho para merecer a esta maravillosa mujer pero, no lo iba a negar, amaba tenerla así, tan cerca y respirar de su hipnotizante aroma a fresas.

-E-Edward, que haces?.- murmuro entrecortadamente.

-yo?, nada, solo estoy tratando de pensar en cómo decirte en donde estamos y... Antes de que lo digas de nuevo, nop, no estamos de nuevo en el la convención de anime.

Bien al menos ya había dejado en claro que no estábamos en un lugar de frikis subnormales.

-y entonces, anda ya es suficiente quítame el Pañuelo.-objeto animadamente mientras lo trataba de quitar.

-No, aun no.- la apreté más a mi pecho.

-espera tramposo.-murmuro entre pequeñas risas- yo, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, no fui tan quisquillosa y ahora que ya estamos aquí exijo mi otra parte del premio... Y mi liberación.

Bien, con que a esas quería jugar.

-ahh, sí, creo que si mmm... Un premio como este.- murmure mientras dejaba besos en su cuello.

-ahh aja, sip.- jadeo bella mientras le seguía repartiendo besos, besos que ahora seguían un tortuoso camino hacia sus mejillas y que tan pronto como podia quería que llegaran a sus deseables labios.

Santo cielo a veces no me creía que este era yo, era como alguien nuevo, bella me había cambiado por completo.

-Edward.-suspiro bella entrecortadamente mientras seguía besando su mentón.

–si?

-por favor! .- se quejó quedita mente.

-por favor que?.- conteste sin dejar de recorrer la base de su cuello.

-bésame ya no lo soporto por favor!

-no, aun no...- bien tenía que dejarle en claro que quería hacer esto con tranquilidad, realmente no teníamos prisa y yo quería que tanto ella como yo disfrutáramos.

-por fa!, Edward, por favor si?

Oh no! Estaba casi seguro que ese tono de entrecortado era como de llanto de tristeza no, dios santo bella pensaba que a lo mejor me había arrepentido y ya no quería besarla, sin pensarlo dos veces la atraje hacia mí, la tome de la cintura, abrazándola como si fuera mi osito de peluche y tratando de demostrarle todo el amor sincero que sentía por ella fui lentamente besando desde su pequeña nariz, y bajando a su mejilla hasta llegar a encontrarme con sus temblorosos labios y la bese.

Era algo extraordinario sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a una inmensa rapidez, y el mío ni se diga, podía sentir todo un placentero calor entre nuestro abrazo no quería soltarla jamás, bella subió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y jugaba con mi cabello, no iba a negarlo, amaba que hiciera eso... En pocas palabras la amaba, más que a nada en el mundo.

***5 minutos después...**

-bien ahora a la una, a las dos y a las tres, tá da!

-hay Edward, esto es lo más lindo del mundo.

-enserio?- pregunte algo impresionado.

-si mi amor, esto es perfecto.- alentó con una inmensa sonrisa.- que mejor que un parque de diversiones, Aww me encanta mi vida vamos, no hay que perder tiempo.- tomo mis manos mientras me arrastraba a la entrada.

Yo realmente estaba algo fuera de sí, supongo que aún estaba algo abrumado por el maravilloso beso de hace rato pero, me alegraba inmensamente que la idea de este lugar le agradara, como Alice lo había dicho, " no seas tonto Edward, bella amara el lugar, te lo aseguro". Y bien dicho, mi gemela lo había acertado como siempre, por eso y tantas cosas más la amaba.

.

.

.

***15 minutos después...**

-oh, vamos amor!, definitivamente tenemos que ir a esa atracción.

Dios mío, apenas y teníamos quince minutos de haber pagado la entrada y bella ya estaba arrastrándome a todas las atracciones del lugar.

-que dices, entonces sí?.- volvió a preguntar con demasiado entusiasmo. La verdad es que no estaba tan seguro.

-estas segura cariño?

-Sip...- contesto remarcando con gran efusividad la p.

-bells, recuerda que las alturas y tú no se llevan, en pocas palabras la gravedad no es tu fuerte.- okey, ese fue mi intento de convencerla, pero vamos, cuando seria el día que bella dejara la terquedad?.

Era más que obvio que no dejaría de insistir hasta lograr subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Edward, ya sé que estas tratando de persuadirme para que no suba, pero, míralo de esta manera, tengo a mi gran súper héroe aquí conmigo y si en algún momento siento miedo, te tendré para abrazarme.

Si, y como ustedes ven esa era bella tratando muy astutamente de salirse por la tangente.

-ah, sí?, oh vamos, entonces solo soy un objeto de utilería, supongo que es bueno saberlo.- hahaha, el rostro de bella no tenía precio, esto del sarcasmo que tanto había visto ser utilizado en emmett y Jasper me estaba saliendo bien.

-y yo que pensé que en verdad me amabas.-declare teatralmente mientras acomodaba mis anteojos y con la otra mano tocaba mi pecho en señal de ofendimiento.

-qué?.- pregunto bella con la expresión de "oh dios, no te creo nada", ahora con la mirada entrecerrada murmuro.- por dios no seas dramático, aunque bueno si no quieres subir conmigo, no te obligare, al fin tú, te lo pierdes.- dramatizo mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice, ha' realmente no sabía si reírme por lo linda y tierna que se veía al pelear o pedirle disculpas por exagerar.

-aunque en ese caso, si tú no quieres estoy totalmente segura que aquel chico rubio y de sonrisa bonita estaría más que dispuesto a subir conmigo.-sentencio con una malévola sonrisa.

Okey, eso ya no era para nada gracioso, bella no se atrevería a hacer lo que acababa de decir, ella no lo aria o sí?...

-Bien, el que calla otorga y por lo que eh visto a ti no te molesta.-murmuro muy firme a su decisión.

Mierda!, esto era enserio, no la deje dar siquiera dos pasos para cuando ya la tenía agarrada de la cintura y de frente a mí.

-Usted, no va a ir a ninguna parte señorita swan y de eso me encargo yo.- declare posesivamente contra sus labios.

-cla-claro.

-Bien, ahora hay que ir a esa enorme circunferencia giratoria.

.

.

.

***3 vueltas, 16 gritos, 28 besos dulces y apasionados un enorme abrazo y 13 minutos después...**

-Wow! Eso fue...

-terrorífico, diabólico, mareante, espeluz...

-No! Edward.- bella se reía mientras mecía nuestras manos entrelazadas.- yo diría extremadamente fabuloso.

-oh, bueno, sí, lo que tú digas cielo.- intente darle la razón.

-aunque, si hubiera subido con el chico rubio que...

-Ni lo digas.- espete algo molesto.- o si no, empezare a odiar a los rubios.- declare firmemente.

-Aww, cielo, incluso a tu papá y a los gemelos hale?

-Eso es diferente, ellos si son naturales, porque si no lo notaste bien, ese chico de "sonrisa bonita" era teñido.- Sí, no lo iba a negar, estaba algo celoso.

-Aww, acaso es mi imaginación o estas celoso Edward?.- murmuro bella con una sonrisa muy bonita en el rostro...

-yo!? , bien la verdad es que si, si lo estoy y... Y, y... Y no me gusta escuchar como piensas en las sonrisas de otros chicos y mucho menos en teñidos y huecos, aunque la verdad si ya te diste cuenta que en verdad no soy suficiente para ti lo entenderé y te llevare a casa en este instante y si ya no quieres que te vuelva a hablar lo entenderé y ...

-qué? Oh dios mío Edward que cosas más locas dices! Escúchame bien.- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.- yo jamás, jamás, podría querer a otro chico que no fueras tú, nunca, No lo amaría porque tú eres lo único que quiero y necesito a mi lado para ser feliz y si no te gusto mi broma te pido disculpas pero por favor no arruinemos esto y, créeme tú sonrisa es la más hermosa.

-amor , no llores, por favor, discúlpame tú a mí, no quise ser un idiota dramático, es que esto es nuevo para mí, yo entiendo que también para ti, pero entiende cuando digo que yo jamás me sentí digno del amor de alguien y saber que tú me amas a mí, me hace querer no dejarte ir nunca y...

-shh, yo te amo Edward, más que a nada.- sentencio y me beso solo como ella podia hacerlo, lenta y tiernamente, provocando que hasta los anteojos se me empañaran.

-bien preciosa, ahora que dejamos el drama hay que disfrutar de nuestra cita y nada de rubios teñidos, o morenos o de cualquier otro sujeto con cabello raro...

-hahaha de acuerdo mi amor, pero solo una pregunta, como sabes si el tipo era teñido?.- pregunto con un brillo de inocente curiosidad.

-oh, bueno es que en la raíz del cabello se le veía la raíz natural, hahaha lo sé es raro que sepa esto pero digamos que pasar tortuosas horas en el centro comercial con tu gemela te deja algo de experiencia en ciertas cosas, cosas que de verdad no quisieras enterarte...

-haha, si eso te lo puedo asegurar, aunque bueno yo no tengo hermanos pero creo que con Alice tengo suficiente.

-hahaha si...

-y con los cobrizos?

-ah? , Que hay con los cobrizos?.- pregunte confundido...

-si ya sabes, si no puedo salir con rubios, morenos o con teñidos, que hay con los chicos de cabello cobrizo.

-Bu-bueno, supongo que con ellos sí, claro siempre y cuando sean cobrizos naturales.- ha ahora entendía ella jugaba con lo de mi cabello.

-bien, entonces solo amare a los cobrizos y creo... Que tú eres uno de esos y muy natural así que solo te amare a ti...

-te equivocas.- la contradije con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que amaría en un futuro a otro u otros cobrizos...

-qué? Yo jamás amaría a otro cobrizo que no fueras tú, además eres el único y al que más amo en todo el planeta.- declaro muy segura de sí misma.

-de nuevo te equivocas.

-a ver, dime porque me equivoco?, A quién amaría más que a ti?

-bien, ven aquí.- la abrace aferrándome a ella para hablarle al oído.

- cierra los ojos.- murmure.

-ya lo hiciste?

-sí, Edward pero no entiendo...

-bien, ahora te has de preguntar por qué diablos tienes los ojos cerrados y porque sé que amaras a otro cobrizos.

-sí, exacto.

-bueno, hagamos un pequeño viaje al futuro y dentro de algunos años después de graduarnos de la universidad aun me vas a seguir amando?.- pregunte con algo de duda y nerviosismo al saber su respuesta.

-si, por supuesto que sí, sabes lo mucho que te amo y...

-okey, bella no te alteres, bien y ahora que lo has confirmado miremos en algunos años más y bueno probablemente serían unos cuatro o cinco aproximadamente y ahí es donde amaras a ese cobrizo más que a mí...

-que, a cuál?.- pregunto bella toda confundida, bien ella aun no lo entendía, tendría que darle más pistas.

-a un pequeño o pequeña que veremos en su cunita dormir tranquilamente todas las noches y que amaremos mucho y que...

-ohh Edward, estás hablando de un bebé?.- bien ahora lo había entendido.

-sí, nuestro pequeño bebé, pero para eso falta mucho, claro si es que no te termino aburriendo en el futuro y no te termine asustando con mis cosas raras que me gustan y...

-Te amo.- murmuro con una hermosa sonrisa y me beso.

No quería alarmar la situación pero, sentí un leve jadeo por parte de bella y sentía como lloraba al besarme eso realmente me preocupó y al diablo con qué si era patético, si no qué tal vez la estaba lastimando o la había ofendido, no quería que se sintiera bajo presión o algo así, mejor decidí terminar el beso.

-cariño, estas bien, acaso te lastime o te ofendí no quise presionarte con lo del bebé, eso solo era una teoría alocada y….

- Edward, shh, disculpa si te espante, es solo qué cuando dices ese tipo de cosas me derrites, provocando qué todo este amor qué siento por ti se desborde por todo mi cuerpo provocándome estas malditas lágrimas de emoción y amor y solo te quiero decir qué eres el hombre más maravilloso, lindo, tierno y perfecto en todo el mundo y qué además, como podría odiarte o tan siquiera aburrirme de ti?.- susurro con algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-oh, no soy perfecto, nadie lo es y siendo sinceros soy la persona más alejada a la perfección.

-Tu, te callas, eres el ser más perfecto en todo el planeta, al menos para mí, y ahora hay que ir por un algodón de azúcar.- dijo bella con una inmensa sonrisa.

-haha, de acuerdo vamos...

.

.

.

-Eii, no te comas mi algodón.- acuso mi novia de lo más divertida.

-Qué?, yo?.- Pregunte intentando hacerme el desentendido.

-Sí, tu que crees, que no te vi?.- murmuro mientras reía.

-Discúlpame, pero yo, ni siquiera eh tocado tu algodón.- objete con demasiada actuación, haciendo que hasta yo me creyera la falsa inocencia.

-oh, ahora no me vengas con tu inocencia de niño bueno que no te creo nada, además, te alcance a ver cuándo me abrazaste muy misteriosamente hace rato.

Bien, creo que me había atrapado con las manos en la masa pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente, la haría reñir un poco más.

-Qué?, ahora hasta resulta que soy acusado de robo y de abrazos de dudosa procedencia?, y yo que pensé que realmente teníamos confianza.

-hahaha, no, creme cariño yo sé cuándo digo la verdad y sabes, tengo pruebas del por qué te agarre con las manos en la masa ehh...

-ha' a ver dime soy todo oídos señorita detective.

-bien, tengo la evidencia justamente aquí.- declaro mientras señalaba mi fleco y quitaba los coloridos hilos del algodón de azúcar.

-oh, bien, este... Y como sé que tu no los pusiste ahí?.- cuestione de lo más absurdo, sabiendo que mi acusa miento no tenía coherencia ni fundamento.

-hahaha, amor, acepta que eso no tiene lógica, es de lo más tonto que has dicho en toda tu vida, creo que el amor nos hace algo torpes...

-si, al parecer estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esa teoría.

-oh por dios santo, bella cuánto me amas?.- brinque al instante cuando vi aquello, era como algo irresistible, no podia dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

-hahaha, pues a decir verdad, muchísimo pero, por que tanto entusiasmo?

-dios santo ven, tienes que ver esto.- la tome de la mano para poder llegar hasta aquel puesto.

-Zombie-land? Es esto enserio?.- dijo bella con las cejas alzadas mientras veía el enorme letrero con deslumbrantes luces de neón.

-ehh, anda, por favor, por favor, bella te lo suplico, di que si, si?.- era denigrante hacer esto, pero si era necesario suplicar más lo haría.

-Edward, no, no sé, es que, tu sabes, los zombiez me dan mucho miedo y esa casa de zombiez se ve muy aterradora.

-preciosa, no te asustes, prometo que yo te protegeré siempre y no hay nada que me asuste en el mundo, bueno claro a excepción de la teoría de la inteligencia y vida artificial sobre robots que nos dominaran en el futuro pero para eso faltan muchos años así que detalles, detalles...

-hahaha, eres taaan raro, pero también lindo, eres rarindo.- dijo bella, ella a veces era tan tonta, pero así la amaba, ella era única.

.

.

.

-No, absolutamente no, me niego a ponerme ese estúpido casco!

-pero bells, si no lo usas no te dejaran entrar y además es por tu seguridad y si no lo haces no te volveré a besar en todo lo que resta de la noche, y...

-oh, no! Acaso me estas chantajeando? Eso no es justo y sabes que, no es que me muera por besarte.- aclaro muy pagada de sí misma.

-ah sí?.- murmure sobre su oído con la voz más ronca que podia, no es como si hubiéramos establecido un reglamento de no jugar sucio pero, en estos dos días bueno casi tres, que habíamos estado saliendo, había comprobado que hablarle al oído siempre la hacía ceder un poco.

-hay, no, no hagas esto! Sabes que diré que sí y agh! está bien dame ese estúpido casco y entremos a masacrar zombiez.

-hahaha, si amor y bueno para empezar no los masacraríamos, porque teóricamente ellos ya están muertos y Pues es que son personas que mueren y renacen en horas, Renacen pero no captan y no hablan, lo único que quieren es la carne humana Y ellos pueden vivir mucho tiempo sin comer porque ya están muertos y...

-basta, Edward, creo que ya entendí, solo hay que ponernos estos estúpidos cascos y disfrutemos de un poco de romance y zombiez.

-claro y también de que no se coman nuestra carne….

.

.

.

-acéptalo!.- objeté mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-No, me niego rotundamente!.- declaro firmemente.

-Bells, anda admítelo no finjas!.- volví a insistir mientras acomodaba mis anteojos.

-Está bien, lo aceptare pero solo con una condición.

-bien, cuál?

-que juguemos en ese tiro de patos.- dijo mientras señalaba un puesto de tiro al pato.

-Está bien, eso me parece una idea estupenda.- dije concordando con ella.

La abrace por la espalda mientras nos dirigíamos al puestecito.

-Oh, buenas noches, joven pareja, no desearía usted joven caballero intentar ganar algún premio para la bella dama que lo acompaña?.- pregunto el hombre de traje rojo con rayas blancas que atendía el puesto.

Bien, por qué no? Tal vez si aplicaba bien las teorías de Newton podría ganar un premio para bella, sabía que ella amaba los animales de peluche.

-bien! Deme un rifle!.- le pedí al hombre mientras le tendía un billete de cinco dólares.

-bien, joven, aquí esta su rifle con seis balines, pero recuerde tiene que tirar tres patos y el premio es suyo.- dijo el hombre mientras me entregaba el arma.

Pff!, Debería pagar la mitad!, Solo ocuparía los primeros tres balines, pero en fin...

-Wow! Espera chico lindo, yo te pedí que viniéramos, así que es justo que yo tire primero.- reclamo Bella con sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-No, de hecho yo lo hare, no soy machista ni nada pero, qué tal si te llegas a lastimar! No eso ni pensarlo, además si cumplo correctamente con las leyes de la gravedad y la física cuántica sobre las teorías de la energía cinética nada fallara!.- dije muy seguro de mí mismo, así que hora de ganar un premio para mi novia.

-Eii, no es justo pero bueno, es lindo saber que quieras ganarme un premio, pero eso sí, si no ganas me dejaras hacerlo cierto?.- demando con la mirada entrecerrada.

Ya que!, ni modo que me pusiera a pelear con ella, pero eso no iba a ser necesario estaba más que seguro que a la primera ganaba.

-claro cielo, si no gano, que bueno, dudo mucho que no lo haga, te dejare hacerlo.- dije mientras acomodaba bien el arma y hacia mis cálculos.

Pum!

-Ha! Una de seis amor! .- dijo bella mientras se atacaba de la risa al ver como al balín se había desviado.

Como diablos paso eso?, Newton nunca fallaba, o serian mis cálculos? No, de ninguna manera! De seguro había sido culpa del aire, bien aún me quedaban cinco intentos.

-hahaha!, sigue riendo pequeña, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con mi puntería, es la culpa del viento.- murmure mientras volvía a acomodar el rifle y miraba mi objetivo.

-claro... El viento...-murmuro sarcásticamente.

**Pum, Pum, Pum...**

-haha haha.- bella no podía dejar de carcajearse, eso me estaba frustrando, como diablos no había podido tirar ningún pato? Todos mis cálculos eran perfectos y no!, por más que tiraba esto no funcionaba.

-Bien cariño, creo que aun te quedan dos balines y después es mi turno.

-Oh, definitivamente con estos dos ganare y con uno tirare dos patos.- declare firmemente, pero a la vez rezando de que así fuera y no quedara como fracaso de nerd frente a mi novia.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas...-murmuro cancinamente.

-bien!.- dije de manera concentrada.

Acomodando bien el arma y haciendo de nuevo los cálculos, tomando en cuenta la corriente del aire dispare.

**Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam...**

A la M***dre... Que había sido eso?

-Wow, en mi vida había visto esto.- exclamó el hombre del puesto.- al parecer bella dama, acaba de ganar un premio doble

Bien quien podría haber hecho eso! Incluso hasta tiro mis patos, iría a reclamarle educadamente a la señorita que había derrumbado a mis pobres patos.

-ahh, mira mi amor me eh ganado dos premios.-dijo bella mientras brincaba, reía y gritaba de emoción.

No, Osea, como?, como paso esto, ni siquiera vi cuando tomo el rifle!, ella no hizo cálculos, y yo no le gane su premio, me sentía como un verdadero fracasado.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso mi amor, pero co-cómo?, como hiciste eso, yo hice cálculos y, y tú, oh dios, me siento como todo un fracasado.-dije con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

-Edward, por qué dices eso, claro que no eres un fracasado, eso nunca.

-sí, si lo soy, no ves que hice hasta lo imposible para poder ganar un premio para ti y, fracase y no es que sienta alguna envidia o rencor hacia ti porque eso nunca, pero como hiciste eso?.- dije aceleradamente.

-hay mi vida eres tan lindo.-dijo mientras me abrazaba.- y ademásyo jamás pensaría que eres fracasado, que parte de que eres rarindo no entendiste?.-pregunto mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

-es que, como lo hiciste cielo?.-pregunte con tanta duda.

-hahaha.-comenzó a ahogar su risa en la base de mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas.- es que, mi amor, no recuerdas que Charlie es policía?

-aja, pero él es el policía...- dije aun sin comprender.

-ah, bueno es que en un verano, ese en el que te enfermaste de varicela y mamá no me dejaba ir porque me contagiarías, tome un curso con Charlie, al principio rene dijo que era una locura, pero yo le dije que me dejara para así pasar más tiempo con papá y bueno digamos que también tuvimos algo de ayuda del tío aro y bueno esa es la historia, es por eso que soy perfeccionista en tiro de balines.- aclaro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Qué? Tu tío aro el psicópata descuartizador!.- pregunte alarmado, no es por drama ni nada pero, su tío aro era un demente, incluso sentía algo de miedo por todo aquel sarcasmo sádico que se cargaba.

-hay Edward, deja de hablar mal de mí tío, él siempre es agradable y sí, entiendo que su sentido del humor es extravagante pero, bueno así es el humor de la mayoría de los carniceros.

-Bien, pero aun así no me siento bien, en verdad que quería ganar algo para ti.-reproche aun algo afligido.

-Aww, ya deja de sentirte mal y vamos a recoger el premio doble.- dijo bella mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a escoger los premios.

-Oh mira Stefan, esta es la bella pareja que gano el premio doble, acaso no es magnífico?.-pregunto el hombre del puesto a su otro ayudante de vestimenta gótica.

-Oh, ya veo querido hermano, nunca había visto algo así, entonces que esperamos anda saca los premios a escoger.-dijo ahora el gótico con acento rumano que al parecer era hermano del otro sujeto.

Bien esos tipos me asustaban eran escalofriantes...

-Oh mira eso Edward!.-grito bella mientras me señalaba un cojín que tenía un bordado que decía I love Nerds y tenía un corazón rojo con anteojos como los míos, ok literalmente eso si era raro, era enserió?, bella en realidad quería llevarse un cojín que declaraba que amaba a los nerds?

-ehh, mmm, bella?.-murmure mientras me agarraba la parte de atrás del cabello.-ehh enserió?, en realidad quieres un cojín que diga que amas a los nerds?

-sí, acaso no es bellísimo?, yo lo quiero y siempre que lo vea me recordará a ti.- dijo mi novia con una enorme sonrisa, como contradecirla cuando ponía esa mirada tan deslumbrante, definitivamente la amaba.

-oh bueno, está bien cariño eso es lindo.- murmure con una enorme sonrisa mientras besaba su frente.

-bien señor, creo que voy a querer ese cojín que dice i love nerds.-dijo bella al hombre de traje gótico.

Al parecer el hombre tenía expresión de querer reírse y eso no me causaba gracia, era más que obvio del por qué quería hacerlo.

-excelente elección señorita.- murmuro el hombre mientras le entregaba el enorme cojín.

-ah y el otro premio quiero aquella calculadora de peluche.-dijo bella mientras señalaba una enorme calculadora.

-ok, aquí tiene señorita, que pase buena noche.-dijo el hombre despidiéndose mientras atendía a otros clientes

-bien eso es todo vámonos.-dijo bella mientras tiraba de mi mano.

-wow, te creo del cojín, pero la calculadora?.- pregunte aun sin entender para que quería una enorme calculadora de peluche.

-Oh, cierto, lo lamento, ten es para ti cariño.- dijo bella mientras me tendía el peluche.

-Qué?, oh no, ahora me siento como si yo fuera la chica!, no aceptare la calculadora.-dije berrinchudamente, seria humillante aceptarlo, por qué, que diría cuando llegara a casa y me vieran con el peluche? No, ni siquiera podia imaginar lo que mi hermano diría con eso de que acostumbra a decir cada chiste.

-Ohh, bueno, no te obligare, ya vámonos a casa.-dijo bella mientras caminaba a la salida.

Oh no, yo conocía muy bien esa expresión! Se había enojado y yo precisamente no me había portado como un caballero.

-bells no te enojes, por favor.-le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura.- no quería hacerte enojar, es solo que, yo quería ganar para ti el peluche y sería algo raro que llegue a casa con el.-dije aceleradamente que creo que hasta el aire se me escapo, provocándome algo de incomodidad en la garganta.

-No estoy enojada, solo algo cansada, anda vámonos a casa.- dijo rápidamente mientras se soltaba de mi agarre.

-No me mientas isabella, se que te enojaste, no puedes engañarme, al menos no a mí, que te conozco de toda la vida.- le dije mientras la tomaba firmemente de nuevo de la cintura.

-No estoy, es que, es que…

-oh, no, no llores mi amor, por favor, lo sé me comporte como un patán.-le murmuré mientras la apretaba más hacia mí.

-Edward, porque siempre lo arruino?, me siento como si hubiera arruinado toda la cita, soy una tonta.- se reprochó mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

-Eii, preciosa, no, no… nunca digas que eres tonta, tú eres la chica más lista de todo el mundo y tienes que saber que te amo con todo mi corazón y que no quiero verte llorar nunca.- dije mientras le quitaba los restos de lágrimas y la besaba con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

El beso era lento, sin prisas ni preocupaciones, dulce y perfecto….

-te amo.- murmuro mientras acomodaba mis anteojos que se habían movido.

-yo también.- le conteste mientras le tomaba la mano y la dirigía a la salida.

-Ah, y debo admitir que ame la casa de los zombiez, fue increíble cuando le arrancaste la cabeza a ese que me quería atacar, definitivamente eres mi súper héroe.-murmuro mientras me besaba de nuevo en la mejilla.

-hahaha, oh, vamos, ya sabes ese es mi trabajo, protegerte de todo.-le dije mientras llegábamos al auto y le abría la puerta.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, solo con Debussy de fondo, esta sin duda había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Llegamos a su casa y me baje a abrirle la puerta, tomo sus tulipanes, las fotos que nos habíamos tomado en la casa de los zombiez y sus premios, se giró hacia mí y me rodeo con una mano el cuello y me beso de una forma qué ni la ciencia podría explicar, mientras que lentamente la recargaba sobre el auto,... Dios ese fue... Más que un simple beso…

-wow, creo que ese fue el mejor beso de toda la noche, sin lágrimas y sin preocupaciones, creo que fue perfecto, te amo bella.-le dije sinceramente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-yo también te amo Edward.- me dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente y nos acercábamos a la puerta de su casa.

-Por último, antes de que me valla, quiero decirte que esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y espero que, todas mis noches sean así de perfectas, claro, solo lo serán si tu estas en ellas.-declare mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

-también fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida y espero que así sean todas, ahora ten.-dijo mientras me daba el peluche de la calculadora y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-bien, me llevare a la señora calculadora.-murmure de manera juguetona.

-okey, entonces, nos vemos mañana en el instituto, en la clase de literatura a la segunda hora si?.-pregunto mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera mi amor, mañana a primera hora ya estaré aquí esperándote con la puerta del volvo abierta.- prometí firmemente como el caballero que soy.

-Aww, de acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana mi amor.- dijo mientras me daba el último beso en los labios y desaparecía por la puerta.

Estaba casi seguro que en este instante estaba como en estado de drogadicto, no sabía si reír, brincar, cantar o salir gritando por la calle, pero de lo que si estaba completamente seguro, era de que amaba a isabella swan con todo mi corazón, incluso creo que la amaba más de lo que la amaba antes, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo llegue a casa y gracias a dios que nadie me vio llegar, porque de lo contrario se pondrían peor que los del FBI en una interrogación policiaca, claro encabezando el comité por mi gemela y mi madre.

llegue hasta el tercer piso y entre a mi habitación y tan pronto como lo hice tome mis cosas de aseo y me di una rápida ducha, pensé seriamente en cambiar mi cortina del baño que consistía en un enorme dibujo de la tabla periódica pero luego razone con que bella ya la había visto cientos de veces así que no creo que le molestara, en fin tan rápido como acabe con la ducha me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama y antes de dormirme tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje de buenas noches a mi hermosísima novia.

**#Edward' Cullen.**

_Buenas noches mi princesa, espero pases dulces sueños, hoy fue el día más perfecto de mi vida te amo hermosa, te veré mañana temprano te mando muchísimos besos, soñare contigo, Te amo demasiado, con Amor Edward_ **8-)**

No pasaron ni siquiera dos minutos de habérselo enviado cuando ella ya me lo había regresado

**#Bells swan.**

_:$ Te amo mi amor! Nunca lo olvides, Con todo mi corazón, ya te estoy extrañando, ya quiero que sea mañana y gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo! Esta noche fue mágica para mí, te veré mañana y te esperare con ansias Te amo!, Yo también Soñare contigo príncipe de mi cuento hahaha besos mi vida hasta mañana. Con amor bella _

Bien, no lo iba a negar ese mensaje me había puesto de mil emociones , principalmente al saber cuánto me amaba bella, pero a la vez nervioso, sabía perfectamente que cuando llegáramos mañana al instituto ella no me soltaría la mano, la conocía perfectamente y haría como que no le importara lo que los demás pensaran, pero que tal si se enojaba o se peleaba con alguien, no quería ni pensar en que se pusiera a defenderme frente a los demás, yo sabía que ella no me dejaría decir nada y eso me hacía sentir como el hombre más cobarde de todo el mundo, no quería que la lastimaran por salir con un fracasado, mañana trataría de hacerme lo más invisible que me fuera posible solo para evitarle humillación a bella, no quería lastimarla pero más dolor sentiría yo al verla humillada y no poder defenderla de todo el instituto, ya no quería pensar tanto en ese dolor, mejor me concentre en dormir y alejarme de esas preocupaciones.

* * *

**QUE**** LES PARECIO ESTE CAP!? alguna emocion!? se merece algún review¡?**

Aww, chicas espero que les guste el capítulo, le puse demasiado romance espero que este año nuevo les llegue un Edward lindo y dulce como este, pasen bonitas fiestas las quiero GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA! **Saludos Y BESOS Vianey**


	11. Nervios, culpa y …golpes?

Chicas espero les guste este capítulo tardé, pero es de los capítulos importantes disfrútenlo espero sacarles algunas risas.

Agradezco a las alertas, reviews y favoritos! 8-)

* * *

**Nervios, culpa y …golpes?**

**Bella Pov.**

Dios santísimo, no aun no lo podía ni creer, era como estar flotando sobre una nube, tan solo hace dos días y era la chica más miserable del planeta, al saber que nunca calificaría para ser algo más que una simple amiga para Edward Cullen, pero ahora, sentada frente al espejo de mi tocador, se podia decir que ni siquiera yo conocía a la chica reflejada , era como estar en una dimensión desconocida, aquella chica tenía una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, el cabello suelto pero con un toque salvaje y atractivo y sus ojos, con un brillo indescriptible, un brillo que jamás sería considerado natural en este planeta solo había algo que podia describir todos aquellos síntomas, **AMOR**, porque estaba completamente segura que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, mire el reloj del buro y faltaban diez minutos para que mi novio pasara a recogerme "MI NOVIO" QUE BIEN SE OIA decir eso! Rápidamente termine de vestirme, enfundándome en unos jeans y un jersey sencillo de color azul, mis converse negros y listo, solo un poco de maquillaje en mis labios y ojos, las mejillas no, esas siempre se encendían solas.

-Bella.- Grito René desde la planta baja.- ya llego Edward!

Oh por dios! se me había ido el tiempo.

-Ya voy, ahora bajo.- le respondí al instante.

Okey, solo por última vez me mire al espejo para verificar que me veía presentable.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con el hombre más perfecto en todo el mundo, alto, despeinado, con un enorme, holgado y hermoso suéter bordado de rombos azules y esos enormes anteojos que...

-eh, buenos días hija, creo que tienes algo de baba de anoche en la comisura del labio.- Dijo mi madre mientras se reía quedita mente y volteaba unos panqueques del sartén, provocándome un enorme sonrojo y la mayor vergüenza del mundo.

Gire hacia Edward y vi cómo me sonreía juguetonamente.

-ya basta de reírse de mí, mamá nos veremos al rato.-le dije antes de tomar la mochila.- ah y no, gracias hoy amanecí sin hambre así que, nos vemos.-le dije a modo de despedida.

-hahaha, está bien hija, que te valla bien.- me dijo aun riéndose y dándome un beso de despedida.

-ah y tú también cariño, que pases buen día.-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Edward y dándole también un beso en la mejilla.

Tan pronto como salimos de la casa tomo mi mochila y me abrazo hacia él y me beso cariñosamente.

-ehh... Supongo que buenos días.-murmure contra sus labios y con una leve sonrisilla.

-te amo preciosa.-murmuro feliz, provocando que me sonrojara y que mi pobre corazón casi se saliera de mi pecho.- y también buenos días.-dijo mientras me volvía a besar, si, esto era la gloria y los mejores buenos días en toda la historia de mi vida.

-chicos! Se les va a hacer tarde.-grito mi madre desde alguna habitación de la casa, provocándonos un inmenso sonrojo a los dos.

-diablos! Es que acaso esa mujer no tiene nada más que hacer.-murmure mientras nos alejábamos de la puerta.

-jajaja, tranquila bells.- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del volvo.- además ella tiene razón, ya vamos algo tarde.- termino de decir mientras cerraba la puerta.

Decidí dejar el tema y me concentre en ir viendo o más bien, Admirando...el hermoso paisaje que esta mañana,me proporcionaba Forks.

-En que piensas?.-murmuro Edward de la nada.

-Nada, solo... Admiro el hermoso paisaje que forks me brinda esta mañana...

-Qué?, hemos vivido aquí durante años, hemos pasado por este camino miles de veces y... Ahora me dices que estas Admirando el paisaje?.-Pregunto Edward de lo más incrédulo.

No lo pude evitar, solté una pequeña pero delatadora risita, este hombre podría ser un genio y ganar un Nobel, pero, a veces era taan obtuso...

El viaje al instituto fue tranquilo, silencioso, un silencio cómodo, a decir verdad, demasiado para mi gusto, no sé porque, hace un momento estábamos riéndonos y ahora tenía la vaga sospecha de que había algo quería decirme Edward, algo que... Algo que quisiera pero que no se atrevía a decir, sin ser muy consciente del viaje hacia la escuela me gire para verlo y...

Bien! Lo había agarrado con todas las claras señales de que estaba nervioso, tenía las manos apretadas al volante, tanto que los nudillos se le veían sumamente blancos, el poco bello que se alcanzaba a ver de sus muñecas estaba erizado, estaba algo encorvado en el asiento y no recostado como normalmente lo está siempre y por ultimo sus labios, estaban sumamente resecos, eso no me gustaba para nada, es que acaso ya no me tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirme lo que pensaba o sentía?, o es que acaso al ser ahora novios ya me había perdido la mitad de la confianza que teníamos cuando éramos amigos, acaso esa era una regla importante que se debía de cumplir al momento de pasar de mejores amigos a Novios?

Tan solo de pensarlo sonaba tonto.

-llegamos.-dijo Edward mientras apagaba el motor y sacaba las llaves de la ranura.

-Bella, estas bien?.- volvió a hablar, solo con la diferencia de que esta vez me levanto el mentón para que lo viera.

Ahí, detrás de aquellas enormes gafas se encontraba la mirada más ansiosa y tímida que había visto.

-Edward, si te hiciera una pregunta me responderías honestamente y sin ocultarme nada ah y dejando de lado mis sentimientos?- murmure mientras lo observaba fijamente y me retorcía las manos con algo de nervios.

-Bu-bueno, este, eso no, no sé,.-tartamudeo y desvió la mirada hacia el reloj del tablero.- be-bella, ya van a tocar y, y , y... Se nos hará tarde.-termino de decir mientras intentaba agarrar las mochilas, acto que yo pare al instante, no dejaría que se saliera por la tangente tan fácilmente y me valía una mierda que perdiéramos la primera hora, al fin y al cabo literatura siempre exentaba y Edward no tendría problema con ninguna de las clases si fuera por él, ya estaría en la universidad así que al acto me devolvió la mirada.

-bells, es enserio, llegaremos tarde.- murmuro cancinamente.- sea lo que sea que quieras preguntarme lo puedes hacer de camino o si te parece mejor en la hora del almuerzo.

-ah, no! Sabes? Me importa muy poco si perdemos las primeras dos horas y no me vengas con que te reprobaran o mancharas el impecable registro de asistencias porque de eso no te creeré nada, sé muy bien que los profesores nunca te ponen falta y menos a la primera hora así que no te dejare huir.-dije firmemente y le aclare de la misma forma al ver que iba a comenzar a protestar.

-Está bien, pero, no sé qué sea tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta el almuerzo.- contesto mientras suspiraba y se enfurruñaba contra el asiento.

Debo admitir que su actitud era de lo más cómico, Edward siempre se comportaría como un pequeño niño berrinchudo y eso, a decir verdad, eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían que me enamorara más de él.

-Bien, entonces...-comencé con algo tranquilo, no quería alterar el asunto.-me responderías una pregunta con honestidad y me dirás todo y sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos?.-termine de decir y lo vi dar un gran suspiro, se giró hacia mí, acomodo sus anteojos y me miró fijamente.

-está bien, lo prometo.- dijo mientras levantaba la mano en señal de juramento.

-okey, entonces, que es lo que realmente te preocupa?.-okey, ya lo había dicho, no era el momento para andar con rodeos, así que fui directamente al grano.

-Yo?.-dijo mientras se señalaba con el dedo.- Sabes, debes haber interpretado mal, porque la verdad es que no tengo nada y...

-Oh, vamos, que tan estúpida crees que soy?, Edward, te conozco demasiado bien, incluso más de lo que yo me conozco, y sé que algo te sucede, solo mírate!.-dije mientras lo señalaba.- Estas todo hecho un lio y tartamudeas, así que, solo dilo, enserio que quiero saber es lo que te tiene así, o es que acaso tengo razón respecto a la loca idea de que, tu sabes, ahora que somos novios se ha ido la mitad de la confianza que nos teníamos o que...

-Bella!.- dijo Edward casi gritando, se acercó lentamente y limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas, de las cuales ni siquiera había sido consiente.

-Es que...

-Shh, no, no digas nada preciosa.-murmuro suavemente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Es que, Edward, como no quieres que diga nada?, tu sabes que yo me preocupo realmente y , solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, créeme que yo quiero que esto funcione, o es que acaso no te ha quedado claro cuánto te quiero?, dímelo, solo dímelo...-para esto, ya estaba hipando y ahogándome en lágrimas.

-Bells, como dices eso, claro que confió en ti, con mi vida, pero, entiende que solo estoy así por que, por que, por que la verdad es que anoche no pude dormir bien.- dijo aceleradamente, bien, ahora me sentía como una de esas novias psicópatas que se la pasan haciéndole dramas e interrogatorios a sus novios y que a la mera hora terminan por verse como unas completas ridículas.- supongo que fue por que ayer por la noche viví mas emociones que las que viví en aquella tienda de comics.-termino de decir con un gran suspiro mientras retomaba el aire perdido.

Genial isabella, has ganado el premio a la mejor novia celo-pata.- me alabe mentalmente.

Me acerco a su pecho y me acuno cariñosamente para así poder tranquilizarme. Oh!, mi perfecto caballero, el siempre tan tranquilo ante las situaciones y yo taan tonta, impulsiva y paranoica.

Estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez moría de risa, aun no lo podia creer, lo de la tienda de comics, esos eran buenos tiempos y estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que ese día habíamos tenido demasiadas emociones, sobre todo yo, que si bien me conocían, sabían que salía con Edward a todos lados, ya que desde que nos hicimos amigos en el jardín de niños fuimos inseparables, el asistía a los lugares que amaba, como por decir la biblioteca y siempre que me invitaban a una fiesta yo lo llevaba, diciéndole que si él no iba, yo no iría, en el caso de él, era ir religiosamente todos los sábados a la tienda de comics que se encontraba en Seattle, y eso porque su mama iba a una tienda de decoraciones de interiores y la tienda a la que íbamos estaba a solo una calle, el asunto era de que Edward había comprado un traje de Capitán América y bueno eso llevo a que terminara por romperle la nariz a un idiota.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque ahora que me hiciste recordarlo me di cuenta de que sigo odiando al idiota de la tienda.-dije con el ceño fruncido y acurrucándome más a él, al recordar de nuevo aquel día.

Edward estallo en carcajadas y sentí como limpiaba las micas de los anteojos.

-Aun lo recuerdas.-pregunto mientras reía ahora un poco más bajo.

-Osea, como olvidarlo?, Verte disfrazado de Capitán América no es algo que se vea todos los días...

-Sí, lo sé, pero, por dios santo, Teníamos quince años, éramos unos niños llenos de acné que creían que con un beso nos daría una enfermedad de trasmisión sexual, además en esos tiempos era más nerd de lo que soy ahora,-si claro, solo que con la diferencia de que ahora me dan más ganas de violarte…

-Recuerdas que usaba esos horrendos brackets de ligas verde fosforescente que me hacían ver como si me hubiese comido una lata, recuerdas todos esos estúpidos insultos que me decían por los pasillos de la escuela, lo bueno que solo dure con ellos desde los catorce hasta los dieciséis y que además era todo flacucho y tenía asma y sinusitis, bueno aunque ahora también tengo asma, pero el punto es de que era taan ridículo que me puse ese traje que tanto amo y bueno, supongo que al final no fue tan malo.- termino de relatar con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Claro, admito que no estuvo tan malo, al fin, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a verte todo el tiempo disfrazado de súper héroes y a decir verdad eso es lo que más eh amado de ti,-sonrió más grande al escuchar eso.-es algo que te hace simplemente único y especial, aunque volviendo al tema de lo de ese día, me dice que eso no quita que le haya roto la nariz al idiota que te llamo adefesio de cuatro ojos, y sabes porque lo hice, lo hice simplemente porque nunca eh soportado y créeme que puedo júralo que jamás tolerare que alguien te insulte o humille enfrente de mi .- le dije mientras le sonreía tímidamente y después algo socarronamente al recordar la enorme satisfacción que sentí cuando mi puño impacto contra la nariz de aquel sujeto de no más de dieciocho años.

-Wow, enserio?, osea que no te molesta o te parece extraño que use esos ridículos disfraces y que, oh dios mío debes de quererme mucho para decir eso...

-Por supuesto que lo dije enserio y no, no lo digo porque te quiera, lo dije porque te amo con todo mi corazón y me encanta la manera en que te vistes eso te hace especial, y créeme te da estilo.-dije con una enorme sonrisa y tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita y acaricio el dorso de mis manos, provocando que aquel simple gesto acelerara a mi loco corazón...

-Créeme, siempre que me acuerdo de esa parte, bueno para serte sincero, solo recuerdo eso ya que todo fue tan rápido eh inesperado era como estar terminando de darle las gracias al chico de la caja después de haber comprado la nueva edición de los vengadores y en el momento en que menos te lo esperas un tipo te dice muévete adefesio de cuatro ojos y tu mejor amiga le estampa su puño contra la nariz y lo amenaza diciendo que el único adefesio es el por sangrar y que si quiere ser cuatro ojos con gusto lo deja así, así que si!, apoyo completamente en que ese fue un día de lo más perfecto... Y también pienso que nunca te agradecí lo suficiente por defenderme, a decir verdad nunca te eh agradecido lo suficiente, como podría pagártelo, mi mujer maravilla?.- murmuro después de haber interrumpido mis locos pensamientos y... Oh, ahora resulta que tenía que decirle como darme las gracias, Ahh, era su mujer maravilla! , Edward era tan lindo y tierno, claro y astuto, aunque pienso que yo soy más así que me acerque todo lo que el espacio del auto nos podia proporcionar y le murmure...

-bueno, yo tengo una muy buena teoría de como podrías hacerlo y creo que es esta.- le dije mientras lo tomaba del cuello y la solapa de su suéter para así perdernos en un dulce, tierno y pausado beso lleno de amor.

Después de aquel beso tan hermoso y soñador, ah y de aquel momento tan extraño en el auto en donde llegue a pensar que Edward me ocultaba algo y me comportara como una novia psicópata, nos dirigimos hacia la tercer hora que no tardaba por empezar, esta era la clase de biología que nos tocaba juntos.

-sabes, quisiera disculparme.- le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-disculparte?.- pregunto algo desconcertado mientras parábamos en seco.

-Sí, disculparme, en el sentido de que me comporte como una psicópata, siento mucho de que casi te interrogara como si fuese el FBI y discúlpame por no creerte y haberte acusado de que ya no me tenías confianza.-realmente me sentía mal por todo, así que pedirle disculpas era lo menos que podia hacer.

-No te preocupes, créeme que yo también tengo culpa en el asunto, dado a que te eh incitado a creer en que algo malo sucedía conmigo.-dijo de manera seria y algo... fría?

-Bueno...

-bella, ya perdimos las dos primeras horas así que será mejor que nos demos prisa, o si no, el señor banner nos pondrá retardo y no alcanzaremos un buen microscopio para la práctica de hoy.-dijo de nuevo de una manera tan fría y distante…

Que demonios le pasaba a Edward, cuando habíamos entrado le quería tomar la mano y la evadía, hasta pareciera que buscaba gente en el pasillo, como si se cuidara de que no nos vieran así de juntos... no!, Calma bella,-me regañe internamente- de seguro que tu lado psicópata esta otra vez jugándote sucio.

-de acuerdo.- murmure en estado off, ya que aún estaba algo aturdida por su comportamiento y por mis confrontaciones emocionales.

Al menos llegamos a tiempo, entrar juntos a cualquier lado no era nada nuevo ni sorprendente, éramos como el chicle, siempre pegados y obviamente que nos vieran tomándonos de las manos o abrazándonos tampoco era la gran novedad, claro, solo que en esta ocasión no fue así, y eso me, frustraba?...

Otras cosas diferentes era que durante toda la hora no sucedió nada de nada, a lo que me refería era de que Edward se había comportado muy distante, estaba súper enfocadísimo en la práctica y cuando intentaba entablar conversación, simplemente respondía a monosílabas, todo era un sí, no, ajam, etc.

Nunca a completaba las respuestas a lo que le decía y eso me preocupaba, demonios, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacíamos, solo lo veía mover el maldito microscopio y anotar un montón de cosas en una tabla y...

-Muy bien equipo cuatro, al parecer son los únicos que han podido, así que, señor Cullen, señorita swan, ya pueden retirarse.-comento el profesor al ver que nuestra practica estaba bien, que a decir verdad yo ni siquiera había cooperado mucho...

Aturdida más de lo normal salí del aula, junto con Edward pisándome los talones.

-Bueno...-dijo Edward mientras se acomodaba la mochila y vacilaba en su lugar.

-Si?.-conteste, no muy segura, esperando a que me dijera que le sucedía.

-bells, tengo que ir a recoger un engargolado en el laboratorio de física, podrías esperarme en la cafetería?.- pregunto tan nervioso mientras se arremangaba el suéter y se acomodaba las gafas, acaso no sabía que me excitaba de sobremanera al verlo así de sexy?

-Bella.- pasaba su mano frente a mi rostro.

-ah?.-exclame sin tener idea de que me había dicho.

-nada, solo decía que voy rápido y que te alcanzo en el almuerzo, pero al parecer, estabas perdida.- claro... "Perdida", si supieras que andaba en edward-landia...

-Okey... Entonces, iré a la biblioteca a entregar algo que pedí la semana pasada y te veo en el almuerzo, apártame un lugar.- le termine de decir y con un beso fugaz sobre sus labios salí disparada de ahí.

Para ser sincera, tenía que tener más confianza en él, sabía de antemano que él era tímido, incluso más que yo, así que no insistí en acompañarlo, le daría su espacio...

**Edward Pov.**

Y con un último beso fugaz desapareció de mi vista...

Demonios, que estaba haciendo? no, la cuestión correcta seria, porque estoy mintiendo?, nunca lo había hecho, le había hecho un juramento con los dedos cruzados, era un tonto, de eso no había duda, bella no era precisamente una tonta, ella me había analizado demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que algo ocultaba, pero obviamente no me iba a detener para decirle cosas como "o bella, que crees? estoy tan inseguro y muero de miedo de que me vean contigo como tu novio" pues no! eso no se lo diría nunca, al contrario tenía que buscar alguna excusa para así no lastimar sus sentimientos, aunque creo que esta vez si se me había ido la mano, tanto sentimiento de culpa me impulso a concentrarme al 100% en la estúpida práctica, que no le preste nada de atención a bella, sé que me comporte como un tirano pero si hablaba de más no lo soportaría y comenzaría a soltar la sopa de culpabilidad.

Así que mi muy brillante plan para poder evitar su mirada y preguntas inquisitivas fue salirme muy astutamente por la tangente con el simple pretexto de que la vería en el almuerzo mientras pasaba al laboratorio de física a recoger un engargolado de prácticas que si bien sabia, podia dejarlo ahí hasta final del año.

Con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas me adentre en el aula, esperaba no ser impertinente en interrumpir alguna clase pero al fin de cuentas si soy sincero no tenía la gran preocupación de que alguien me viera mal, en fin en este edificio solo veníamos ciertas personas, y casi todos era mis amigos del club de ajedrez avanzado.

-Edward, que gusto el verte por aquí.

Recorcholis, era lo que no quería, ahora no había vuelta atrás tome mi trabajo y me acerque a devolverle el saludo al profesor.

-Hola señor Jefferson, este, solo pasaba por aquí para recoger este trabajo.- dije mientras señalaba la carpeta que sostenía.-, así que, no lo interrumpo nos vemos después.- y con esa excusa perfecta salí de escena.

Ha, hasta creen, la surte no me acompañaba hoy...

-No, para nada, no interrumpes al contrario, no quisiera quitarte tu tiempo pero si no fuera mucha la molestia, quisiera pedirte un favor.

Por supuesto, nadie te hablaba solo para saludarte, siempre había una intención oculta, qué más da un favorcillo rápido y me iría a buscar a mi novia.

-eh, claro.-seguro quería pedirme que le ayudara a asesorar a los de tercer año con la práctica de partículas subatómicas, Pff!, casi rodaba los ojos, eso era tan fácil.

-Antes que nada quisiera presentarte a tu nueva compañera de laboratorio...

Esperen qué?, nueva compañera? no eso debía ser una broma, no era machista ni nada por el estilo pero, todos sabían perfectamente que a la hora de hablar de física no andaba de bromas, eso era algo que me tomaba muy enserio así que en definitiva amaba trabajar solo y sin pareja.

-Eh, disculpe señor Jefferson, no quisiera ser mal educado pero como es eso de que tengo una nueva compañera, usted sabe que yo me súper enfoco a la hora de hablar de la física y literalmente no me agrada ser interrumpido.

Casi podría jurar que el profesor abría y cerraba la boca en señal de asombro al escuchar semejante confesión, pero así eran las cosas y no cambiaría de ideas.

-lo entiendo señor Cullen, y quiero que sepa antes que nada que usted es el mejor alumno que eh tenido a lo largo de estos 20 años que eh impartido este módulo, jamás había visto a alguien tan apasionado por la física y el universo, así que es por eso que esa fue mi decisión, elegirlo a usted como el compañero de la señorita vulturi.

Bien, eso había sido conmovedor, pero no sé si con eso sedería tan fácilmente...

-si le soy sincero, no estoy muy seguro pero...

-no te arrepentirás muchacho te lo aseguro, mira ahora si te presento oficialmente a Renata vulturi, ella es la nueva alumna de intercambio de la que hablaba la semana pasada, gano una beca por su excelente desempeño académico en el área de física, viajo desde Italia para pasar aquí lo que resta del año escolar.

Wow, ganar una beca de intercambio, eso sí que debía de ser un gran logro, claro, no era por alardear pero me habían ofrecido unas cuantas, todas de diferentes instituciones de los alrededores, era por eso que no me animaba mucho, oh vamos! a quien quieres engañar tonto, no las aceptabas por bella, jamás la abandonarías y claro que ahora menos.

-Oh, es un gusto muy bueno el conocerte Edward.-dijo la chica con su remarcando acento y me sonrió deslumbrantemente.

Regrese a la realidad y me fije en ella.

Era alta de casi 1.70m, de piel clara, ojos color azul, melena larga, color marrón oscuro, lacio y cortado a navaja.

Era bonita, de eso no había duda, pero, ella no era como mi bella...

-Es un placer.- conteste educadamente.

-y retomando lo de hace rato señor Cullen, debo informarle que usted ha sido elegido por parte de la academia del programa de intercambios para que sea el nuevo guía de la señorita vulturi.

Qué?, guía yo?, no, eso debía de ser una gran equivocación, acaso el mundo estaba enloqueciendo, primero salían con lo de mi compañera nueva y ahora de guía?, acaso hoy traía rostro de instructor turístico?, Ya de por si aceptaría a la fuerza en que ella fuese mi compañera de laboratorio pero yo andando de guía?

-entonces, que dice señor Cullen.- pregunto el profesor mientras intercalaba la mirada en Renata y en mí, demonios, odiaba que las personas hicieran eso, era mi ruina...

-oh, vamos, por favor, si lo que te da es pena, no te preocupes, no muerdo.-murmuro la chica mientras me sonreía de una forma rara y me, guiñaba? bah, tonterías.

Pero si son tonterías por que el guiño?-Vamos Edward, se comprensible, es nueva y quiere hacer amistad, se amable-decía mi conciencia.

-okey, no hay problema.- conteste ya de lo más resignado. Pff, y eso que solo venia por este maldito trabajo, me queje mentalmente, pero nada mejor que a estar con la inquisitiva mirada de bells. Ha casi sentía que me abucheaban de cobarde...

-Oh que bien.- exclamo de lo más feliz.-, esto será estupendo, presiento que este año la pasare de maravilla, espero que puedas mostrarme todo.-sonrió risueña y suspiro.- sabes, que tal si almorzamos juntos así sirve de que conozca mas el plantel.- pregunto casi dando saltos.

No quería ser otra vez el maldito villano de la escena pero, tendría que decirle que no, esto era realmente muy incómodo, como rechazar a una chica y más si es nueva, no era como si la invitara a comer conmigo, bella se podría molestar, de eso no había duda, la conocía tan bien, ella era tan insegura, incluso más que yo, obviamente sacaría conclusiones apresuradamente y terminaría en pleito el asunto y con lo terca que era, no gracias mejor intentaría dejarle en claro que el recorrido lo dejáramos para otro día, chance y así le comentaba a bells y evitaba los malos entendidos.

-mmm, no quisiera ser mala onda pero...

-oh, ya veo no digas nada, si lo se soy tan boba a veces, es claro que ya tienes planes...

-si...

-oh, bueno entonces no importa, lo podemos dejar para otro día

-claro, entonces, profesor, Renata, hasta luego.- y con eso me aleje de ahí.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que justo acababa de comenzar el almuerzo, bien, mejor y apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a bells.

Tenía que pensar en tantas cosas, estaba hecho un lio, sabía que en algún momento tenía que hablar con bella y decirle mis miedos pero era tan cobarde, demonios, literalmente si era un fracasado.

Entre a la cafetería y busque nuestra mesa, que raro, no había nadie en ella, tampoco estaban los chicos en la fila, mmm, eso era aún más raro, ellos siempre llegaban antes, sobre todo mi hermano, en fin, supongo que se les había ido el tiempo, a bells tampoco la vi por ningún lado, de seguro que se había entretenido con algunos libros, ella siempre se perdía entre los estantes, en fin que más se le da, mejor me iría a formar para comprar su almuerzo y el mío.

Apenas y había tomado la bandeja cuando sentí que me abalanzaban contra el suelo.

-Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí.- se mofo el estúpido de Mike newton.

-Oh, si es la nena cuatro ojos de Cullen.- se burló ahora Sam.

-Y tu guarda espaldas con falda Cullen, donde la dejaste?.-murmuro Laurent con malicia en su mirada.

-Oh, vamos chicos, no nos hagamos los tontos, sabemos perfectamente que en este momento esa lindura está siendo dominada por black en la sala vacía del edificio tres, espero y lo esté gozando.- dijo el imbécil de newton.

Que mierda acababa de decir, ese maldito perro no la tocaría nunca!

-Uii miren, hasta rojo se está poniendo, vamos Cullen, respira, al fin de que te preocupas, sabias que terminaríamos follandonola.-Alardeo Laurent y se carcajearon los tres.

Malditos hijos de **** estaba que me llevaba el diablo, a mi díganme y hagan lo que quieran pero con el amor de mi vida no se mete nadie!

Algo de lo que nunca me atrevería hacer en mi sano juicio estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta, y todo gracias al enorme enojo que me cegaba, con un gran impulso de adrenalina, agarre la bandeja que estaba en el suelo y se la estampe a Laurent en la cara, provocando que se tropezara contra newton y rebotaran los dos al suelo.

Estaba anonado, mis anteojos estaban sucios, el suéter lo tenía desarreglado, estaba despeinado y por si fuera poco, toda la cafetería estaba reunida a nuestro al rededor y gritaban como locos, _"Pleito", "Pleito"_, insultaban y alababan, las porristas se acercaban chillando y revoloteando sus extravagantes pompones y a lo lejos sentí casi mi salvación, vi como entraba a la cafetería mi hermana, junto con los gemelos hale...

-Maldito adefesio esta me la pagas... Gritaron a lo lejos pero después de ahí sentí como algo me golpeaba y se escuchaban chillidos y alboroto...

* * *

_**Que les pareció? Pobre de nuestro Nerd! No quería que esto pasara pero, tenía que haber algo de acción, ya nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, habrá mas romance y cosas lindas, quien será esa tal Renata y que pinta en la historia? Pues eso lo sabrán más adelante…, una vez más Gracias x leer esta historia! :) Las invito a leer mi otra loca novela Nerd-Fobia. Y próximamente no se pierdan Un embarazo al cuadrado! Yo y mis nerds,**_

_**Chicas mil gracias por leerme la adoro saludos y besos Vianey **_


	12. Malditos bastardos

Chicas! espero sacarles alguna emocion! es la cuota mínima!

Agradezco a las alertas, reviews y favoritos! 8-) las amo!

* * *

** Malditos bastardos**

**Bella pov**

-muchas gracias señora coope, nos vemos luego.- dije mientras cogía los libros nuevos que había pedido para leer en la semana.

-Hasta luego cielo que te valla bien.- respondió antes de que saliera de la biblioteca.

Bien, ya tenía lo que necesitaba para entretenerme en la semana, de cuatro a cinco y media de la tarde, ese era el horario que por lo regular tomaba de lunes a jueves, solo para hacer tiempo mientras esperaba a Edward a que saliera de su última clase, su favorita, _física_, bueno, supongo que decir favorita, era algo tan simple, él amaba literalmente ese campo de la ciencia, su habitación tenía un pequeño laboratorio en una esquina, en donde tenía posters sobre Albert Einstein, Thomas Édison, Isaac newton y otros científicos de nombres súper mega raros, ah, y como olvidarlo, sus diplomas, medallas, trofeos y reconocimientos, aquellos que había empezado a ganar desde que tenía 13 años, y que a decir verdad en casi todos sus locos experimentos yo era como su conejillo de indias, o como él decía, fiel asistente, a los once años el soñaba con ganar un premio nobel, y yo con robarle un beso, casarme con él y que fuera el padre de mis hijos, sí lo sé, estaba loca.

Pero así eran las cosas, a veces era confuso ver como tomaba Edward sus decisiones, por ejemplo, él amaba la física y todo eso, pero a veces también se debatía en ser pediatra y seguir los pasos de su padre, de hecho hasta lo había anotado en los currículos de las solicitudes de universidad, él decía que cualquiera de las dos carreras era buena para él, así que mejor como decía siempre, "esperare una beca, y que sea él destino el que decida".

Tal vez todos decían que era un nerd, pero y eso que? Yo así lo amaba, me deslumbraba con cada cosa que decía o hacía, desde sus locos inventos explosivos, sus alocadas canciones que componía en el piano, hasta sus idas a convenciones y tiendas de comics, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, él era tan perfecto, algo tímido pero perfecto, así que sí, definitivamente, Edward Cullen era el chico más perfecto en todo el mundo, y era mi novio.

Así que no había nada de qué preocuparse yo era tan paranoica, tenía que prometerme de que no volvería a hacer ese tipo de escenitas absurdas como la que le había armado en el coche esta mañana, seguro que si él estaba así de frio y distante después de biología seria porque lo habría incomodado, tenía que confiar en su palabra, y sobre todo controlar mi carácter.

Por otro lado, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, de seguro Edward y todos los demás ya debían de estar en la cafetería, así que debía de darme prisa, si soy sincera iba de lo más absorta, solo caminando por un solitario pasillo y fantaseando un montón de locuras, tanto, que no fui consiente de quien me había jalado hacia el interior de un aula vacía, obviamente solté un grito de espanto, el cual, fue ahogado por una enorme mano, provocando que mi miedo aumentase.

-shh.-me chisto en el oído.- tranquila no te are daño.

Qué?, Que no me aria daño, pero qué coño?, quien se creía este hijo de p*** si tan solo hubiera un poco de luz, bien, no gastaría fuerzas en forcejar si este idiota, quien sea que fuera, me las pagaría, con postura relajada, como me había enseñado emmett, di impulso a mi pierna derecha y lo pateé justo en las bolas, provocando que me soltara al instante y se quejara de dolor, momento que obviamente aproveche para encender la luz y darme cuenta de quién era aquel imbécil.

Oh sí, como no adivinarlo, bien, al menos estaba orgullosa, justo ahí, a la mitad del aula, se encontraba a Jacob idiota black, retorciéndose de dolor de bolas.

-Pero que mierda te sucede?- reclamó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-a mí?-pregunte indignada.- no se supone que debería ser yo la que haga ese tipo de preguntas.

Me cruce de brazos hasta ver como se levantaba por completo y se acercaba hacia mí, tuve el impulso de retroceder pero después pensé que no tenía por qué hacerlo, yo no le tenía miedo a este imbécil, ni a él ni a nadie de esta escuela, así que por lo tanto me mantuve en mi postura.

-Tampoco tenías que recurrir a lo salvaje.- declaro mientras se acercaba más.

Ah claro, oh, sí, pero que maldita era, ya se! Para la próxima que intentaran hacerme eso en un pasillo o callejón obscuro yo solo cooperaria y ya! Si como no, imbécil quien mierda se creía…

-oh, entonces que dios me perdone por patearte en las pelotas solo porque me tomaste por la retaguardia y me metiste en un salón obscuro eh!- dije sarcásticamente.- sabes, incluso para la próxima hasta coopere y me ponga flojita.

-yo solamente quería platicar tranquilamente contigo, no era necesario que utilizaras la fuerza bruta.

-tranquilamente?, pues déjame decirte que tu método para "platicar" no tuvo nada de tranquilo, y bien merecido tienes ese golpe.

Después de eso último que había dicho se había formado un incómodo silencio entre nosotros, el enojo ya se me había pasado, y lo importante de esto era, porque mierda seguía aquí parada? Yo debía de estar en la cafetería con mi novio y mis cuñados desde hace diez minutos.

-bueno, sea lo que sea que querías decirme me importa poco así que me voy.- y con eso ultimo me dirigí a la puerta.

-no, espera.-dijo a mis espaldas y jalo de mi brazo, mierda yo odiaba que me jalonearan de esa forma así que de manera brusca me solté de su agarre.

-Black, ya te dije que estoy ocupada, no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que quieras decirme.

-oh, vamos preciosa, es que acaso piensas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente.

-yo no espero nada, ya te die que me iría y es lo que are.

-pues fíjate que eso no se va a poder lindura.

-que mierda sucede contigo?, sabes que, bay con tu vida.

Literalmente que se creía este imbécil?, acaso pasar tanto tiempo en fiestas le afectaba, ahora comprobaba claramente la teoría de que los jugadores de futbol de este instituto eran unos descerebrados, yo me largaba porque me largaba y no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia de que me detuviera pero obviamente mi amiga la mala surte me vino a saludar o más bien a joder, ya que antes de dar por completa mi salida me tomo de la cintura y me arrincono contra el escritorio.

-mira preciosa, no estuve planeando esto todo el fin de semana solo para que a la mera hora me mandaras a la mierda de acuerdo?, así que tú decides, o lo hacemos de la manera fácil, o de la manera difícil.

Yo estaba anonada, esto debía de ser una broma barata, no? Claro, ya se, de seguro esta escena la estaba tomando de algún video porno que había visto y ahora quería representarla conmigo así que no pude evitarlo más y me solté a reír como loca.

-de que demonios te ríes isabella.- vocifero con los dientes apretados, al parecer se había enojado ante mi reacción emocional.

-oh, por dios.- dije jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento.- black enserio, por favor ya deja de ver tantos videos xxx , eso no es sano, porque mejor no te consigues una de esas zorras que se hacen pasar por porristas y te dejas de estúpidas fantasías o si lo prefieres diles que se hagan las inocentes mientras que las secuestras y las violas de acuerdo?, pero a mí no me utilices para tus locas fantasías reprimidas, tengo una vida muy ocupada como para andar desperdiciando el tiempo en cosas sin sentido, así que mejor déjame salir o…

-o qué?, acaso vas a gritar, pues déjame decirte que podrías hacerlo pero créeme nadie te escucharía, y sabes por qué?, todos están en la cafetería incluyendo a los profesores, bueno, dudo mucho de que la vieja señora coope te escuche desde aquí, esa vieja apenas y vive, así que ni te molestes en gritar, solo te desgarrarías la garganta y no podría escuchar con claridad tus gemidos de placer, además, la cafetería está al otro lado del gimnasio, oh y antes de que siquiera lo pienses, tu amada mariquita con lentes que tanto amas está siendo dotada de uno que otro golpecillo en este instante ya sabes, solo para recordarle lo del viernes, aunque la verdad deberías de estar feliz y aliviada, eh hecho mi obra buena del día, eh decidido no golpearlo hoy, pero lamentablemente Mike si, ya sabes se había quedado insatisfecho el viernes y más porque te habías atravesado en su camino así que mejor yo aprovechare este tiempo que me queda contigo y ya después veremos quien más disfruta de ti así que…

Yo estaba convulsionando a cada palabra que daba, mi temperatura debía de estar en punto de ebullición, ya ni siquiera escuchaba con claridad lo que me estaba diciendo, solo sé que había algo que me martilleaba en mi sistema, **Edward estaba en apuros**, _malditos bastardos_…

No sé en qué momento se las había ingeniado black para besar mi cuello, pero era lo más asqueroso que había sentido en mi vida, estaba tan concentrada en Edward que me había desconectado de la situación actual, tenía que zafarme de este hijo de p*** y salvar a mi novio, lo intenté, una, dos y tres veces, pero por más que forcejaba este idiota no se quitaba de encima de mí, yo no era estúpida, sabia lo que planeaba hacerme, tenía que pensar rápido en que hacer, no entrar en pánico y tampoco gastar tanta fuerza en la maniobra o podría aprovecharse a un más de la situación.

-ni lo intentes cariño, entiéndelo nadie, absolutamente nadie, vendrá a salvarte…

Dios, esto enserió no podia estarme pasando, sentía tanto asco y coraje, las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaban a derramarse por mis mejillas.

Solo había algo último por intentar, no me dejaría caer fácilmente…

-AUXILIO!

-AUXILIO!

-AYUDA!

Si gritar hasta desgarrarme la garganta era necesario para que alguien me quitara a este imbécil de encima lo haría con gusto.

-oh, pero que dulce, sigue gritando bella, eso realmente me excita…

Maldito cerdo mal nacido…

-cállate maldito bastardo no creas que te lo pondré fácil, después de que salga de aquí le diré a Charlie.

-Tus amenazas no me asustan.- dijo con tono mordaz y entonces, acercó su boca a la mía y me beso de la manera más asquerosa, yo solo podia revolotear y gritar, tratando de empujarlo, dios porque nadie venía a salvarme, ahora si tenía miedo.

-no, no, suéltame Jacob, suéltame, no, no por favor, NOO, no toques mi pecho.- dios estaba aterrada me sentía asqueada, utilizada, dios es enserio, por que no podia venir nadie a salvarme, Edward donde estas…

-te dije que serias mía, y deja de llorar, no me dejas concentrarme, quien diría que la valiente de bella swan terminaría siendo nada más que una niñita mojigata, pero no te preocupes yo te daré mucho placer.

.

.

.

_(Mientras tanto)_

**Pov. Narrador**

Emmett acababa de salir del gimnasio, se había tardado más de lo que era debido a causa de haber entregado material olvidado al entrenador, en ese lapso de tiempo le había enviado a rosalie un mensaje de que probablemente llegaría algo tarde al almuerzo pero que si de favor le podia apartar algo de comida, ya que de verdad moría de hambre, ella no había respondido a su mensaje así que le extraño algo, ella siempre le regresaba los textos, claro a menos de que estuviera enojada, pero según él, ese no era el caso así que se había preocupado y mejor procuro acelerar el paso para ver si algo malo había pasado, iba algo acelerado, casi corriendo, no había ni una sola alma por los pasillos, no tenía ni idea de por qué pero, tenía un mal presentimiento, entonces al pasar por enfrente del aula de detención escucho algo aterrador que lo hizo parar abruptamente.

_**-te dije que serias mía, y deja de llorar, no me dejas concentrarme, quien diría que la valiente de bella swan terminaría siendo nada más que una niñita mojigata, pero no te preocupes yo te daré mucho placer.**_

Emmett no daba crédito ante tales gritos, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.

_**-**_Pero que mierda sucede aquí.- gritó horrorizado ante tal escena.

-Emmett.-gritó bella de alivio.

Lo siguiente en pasar fue como en esas aterradoras películas de terror, en donde todo es en cámara lenta para la protagonista, bella que a pesar de tener la visión borrosa ante las lágrimas, veía como emmett le rompía la cara a Jacob, ella estaba casi colgando de un horroroso trauma, donde creía que Jacob cumpliría con su cometido pero que gracias a dios emmett había llegado a tiempo, se estaba acomodando la blusa cuando de pronto se acordó de las horrorosas cosas que le había dicho ese maldito cerdo.

-Edward!.- gritó horrorizada, haciendo que emmett se aflojara un poco.

-Emmett, basta! Ya por favor, no vale la pena, ya fue suficiente.- suplicaba, tenía que salir corriendo cuanto antes para buscar a Edward.

-No, aun no es suficiente, este mal nacido tiene que pagar las consecuencias.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tratando de averiguar cómo salir de ahí para ir corriendo hacia la cafetería.

-Emmett, déjalo ya.- espetó molesta.- necesitamos llegar a la cafetería, Edward está en problemas y no dejare que el imbécil de Mike newton le haga algo.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer lindura, a estas horas ese adefesio ah de estar con el rostro en el escusado.-dijo Jacob que a pesar de la cara molida y ensangrentada aun sonreía cínicamente, lo que provoco aún más la furia de emmett.

-cállate imbécil, con mi hermano no te metas.-y dicho eso le propinó un último puñetazo que lo hizo dejar inconsciente.

-bien, creo que ahora si ya ah recibido su merecido.

Bella solo asintió y le indico que se apresuraran a llegar a la cafetería.

Corrieron a una velocidad inhumana, tanto que ni tiempo les dio de hablar, ambos estaban casi seguros de que entrando a la cafetería encontrarían una tercera guerra mundial ante sus ojos.

Se detuvieron abruptamente al llegar a las puertas, emmett miro a bella y esta asintió firmemente y con algo de temor empujo las puertas dejando ante sus ojos una horrorosa escena, algo de lo que probablemente no se hubiera imaginado nunca.

Todo era… aterrador, alice estaba sobre Jessica Stanley, tironeando de sus cabellos oxigenados, rosalie le gritoneaba a Emily Young mientras atacaba a victoria Harrison, en teoría "porristas huecas", y Jasper, o madre de dios! Estaba todo rojo y entonces… Laurent y Sam, (que al parecer habían sido golpeados por Jasper) lo tomaron de brazos y piernas mientras este pataleaba y lo lanzaron al contenedor de basura, nadie había sido consiente de la llegada de ellos nadie excepto…

…_**Edward…**_

* * *

**Pobrecito nuestro Edward! 8-| **

**Lo se! Me les desaparezco por años! Pero… créanme no es fácil estudiar electrónica! Circuitos y cosas nerds x todas partes! Espero me comprendan! **

**Chicas que les pareció este pequeño capitulo!? No me maten les aseguro k el próximo estará mejor! No se de verdad cuando lo subiré! Pero de k va a estar mejor lo estará!**

**GRACIAS X LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA!**

**Saludos y besos Vianey! **


End file.
